


Book of NSFW Fate Stories

by HimeBee



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Awkward Boners, Bathtubs, Beaches, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breasts, Breathplay, Brother/Sister Incest, Bukkake, Chains, Choking, Clothed Sex, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cum Inflation, Cunnilingus, Dark Magic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Delusions, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Distension, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Femdom, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gags, Gangbang, Gentle Sex, Glove Kink, Grinding, Groping, Hair-pulling, Impregnation, Incest Kink, Innocence, Intercrural Sex, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Knotting, Lace Panties, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Love, Magic, Making Out, Marking, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning After, Morning Sex, Motorcycles, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Painplay, Panties, Pet Names, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Priest Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, Sniffing Underwear, Somnophilia, Spanking, Squirting, Stockholm Syndrome, Stomach Bulge, Suggestive Themes, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Temperature Play, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/M, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Violence, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, Wake-Up Sex, Wax Play, Wet Dream, Yandere, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 44
Words: 42,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: I will constantly be adding to this book of mature works involving different characters from the Fate series! (Zero, Stay Night, Grand Order, etc.)





	1. Before Your King [Gilgamesh]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh is a _very_ possessive king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ Wowow, I never planned on getting into the Fate series, but I'm thankful it was recommended to me! I still have yet to play the game, but I'll definitely check it out if you guys think I should? 
> 
> ☆ Anyway, none of these stories will be anything less than rated M, y'all know this already tho xD I'm a freak, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

You had been teasing him _all day long,_ and he was more than fed up with it by now. Gilgamesh could do nothing more than stare as you flounced around in that short, tight dress greeting every guest; and yet you have not even greeted your King. _It was unacceptable._ You were his and his alone, why did you even think you could behave in such a manner without there being repercussions? The King of Heroes had made up his mind.

 

He would teach you a lesson you shan't forget for a long time; a lesson in pain and obedience.

 

Gil found you chatting with a group of aristocrats in the corner of the ballroom. Even a blind man could see just how desperate the men were to touch you. Hell, even he noticed one of them drooling whilst he shamelessly ogled your breasts. _Disgusting._ That was it, Gilgamesh would _not_ allow _anyone_ he deemed unworthy to touch his treasures. And you were his most precious treasure.

You noticed Gil all but sprinting toward you while you were talking to some men you had no clue Gilgamesh knew. Then again, he was a king with many connections. It wasn’t that much of a surprise. What did surprise you was how quickly Gilgamesh snatched you away from the conversation without acknowledging the others. You weren’t even allowed to speak as he pulled you all the way back to his bedroom, which was quite far from the ballroom.

“Gil, what the heck are you-”

“On your knees before your King, pet.” Without a second thought, you obliged and sank to your knees. Your breathing sped up slightly as his hands made their way down your collar to the neckline of your dress.

 

“Can you guess why I brought you here, treasure?” His fingers traced sinister patterns along your exposed skin before yanking down the front of the dress until your breasts spilled out. You weren't wearing a bra.

“I don’t know, my King. Have I done something wrong?" You said in the most innocent voice you could muster while batting your eyelashes up at Gilgamesh.

You nearly shrunk back at the harsh gaze his amber eyes fixed you with. He looked to be quite frustrated... You couldn't possibly imagine why.

"Allowing those _mongrels_ to stare at you, even allowing them to be in your presence is far more than they deserve." Gilgamesh circled around you as he spoke before stopping behind you.

"Not to mention the fact that you've been teasing me all night with that dress..." You attempted to turn your head so you could see him, but the sudden pain in your scalp indicated that Gil had a tight grip on your hair; easily preventing you from moving an inch. Your voice broke as you cried out.

 

“I am going to teach you how to behave, my naughty little girl. You will listen to each and every command I give you and follow them obediently. Or else you will not like what follows, should you disobey your King... Now, say yes if you understand."

"Yes..." You muttered breathlessly which then turned into a yelp as Gilgamesh pulled your hair again.

"Yes,  _what?"_

"Yes, my King!" Said king grinned like a cat at your obedience, circling back around until he was facing you. Gilgamesh slowly massaged his cock straining against his pants and smirked at the fearful look in your eyes.

"Good."

 

* * *

 

Sure your mouth was aching painfully, but you were enjoying every moment of your King's cock forcing its way down your throat. Every now and then, Gilgamesh would thrust hard and quickly enough so that his tip brushed against your uvula. Despite the fact that he took immense pleasure in watching you choke and gag on his dick with spit trailing down your chest, it wasn't nearly enough.

You were starting to feel light-headed, yet you still willingly allowed him to fuck your throat raw. Who were you to say no to a king; _your_ king? One of his hands stayed in your hair for leverage to drag your head up and down on his length. Gil's other hand cupped your jaw, tilting your head upwards so he could study the look on your face. You looked so debauched, so slutty...

 _"Gods above,_ you take your King's cock so well, darling." You squeezed your eyes shut as Gilgamesh fucked your face relentlessly before groaning lowly, filling your entire mouth with warm ropes of cum.

Tears pricked the corners of your eyes as you attempted to swallow it all, gagging slightly as most of it slid down your throat. 

 

"Swallow it all." Gilgamesh commanded, a dark look in his eyes whilst he watched you struggling to swallow. 

The leftover cum that didn't make it down your throat spilled between your breasts, to which you used your fingers to get the rest in your mouth; where it belonged. Satisfied, Gilgamesh cradled your cheeks with warm hands and smiled down at you as if you were the prettiest little thing he'd ever seen. And you were. 

"We should return to the ballroom before we are missed, my treasure." You playfully rolled your eyes and huffed, considering he was the one who brought you both here in the first place.

"Whatever you say, my King."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter! 
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)


	2. Role Reversal [Cu Chulainn]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wish to swap roles with Cu for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ I have an unknown thirst for Cu... I wanted to do more for him because he is such a good boi!
> 
> ☆ This one was a bit longer than the first chapter, but 'tis to be expected! Hope you guys enjoy, nevertheless!

"Hold on, hold on. Could you run that by me again, Master? I don't think I'm hearing you right." Your eye twitched in irritation, redness blooming across your cheeks at the smug look on your Lancer Servant's face.

"You heard me, Cu..." His ears were sharp just like his nose, you _knew_ he had heard what you said.

"Let me get this straight; you want to reverse roles tonight, yes? You want _me_ to be _your_ Master, and you my Servant, correct?" Your blush deepened at his nonchalant explanation, but you nodded nonetheless.

Cu hummed as if he was deep in thought, stroking his chin whilst he eyed you as you sat on your bed; like a dangerous predator stalking naive prey. However, that self-satisfied smile never left his face.

"Hmm, I see..." Cu began walking toward you slowly, causing you to instinctively crawl backwards to the middle of the bed. Little did you know, that was _exactly_ where Lancer wanted you.

 

To keep you from crawling further away, the Servant gripped your ankle and smirked at the startled look on your pretty face. With calculated movements, Cu made his way on top of the bed and started crawling on all fours until he was towering above you.

 _"You want me to ruin you, don't you, Master?"_ The low growl that rumbled in his chest frightened you momentarily, as did the toothy grin he fixed you with.

You gulped audibly, turning your head off to the side so he couldn't see the desperate look you had conjured up. When you didn't answer him right away, Lancer gripped your chin harshly and forcefully turned your head so that your eyes met. Cu was unwilling to let you escape this endeavor unscathed.

"You want your Servant to be your Master and _defile_ you, _violate_ you, _fuck_ you until your legs are unable to move any longer. Am I right, my little Master? Or should I say, _my little Servant?"_ You knew you didn't need to answer a rhetorical question, yet you also knew Cu would not accept your silence as an answer.

"Yes, you're right... Master." It was a foreign feeling, yet not an entirely unpleasant one, hearing you call him master.

 

Cu had spent most of his time dedicating himself to you as a Servant, dutifully fulfilling each and every one of your wishes without fail. You were his favorite Master by far, and he had no intention of leaving you. However, things had changed for the night. You asked to reverse your roles as Master and Servant, which had surprised Cu a little bit.

He thought you were bluffing at first, trying to test his resolve and his resilience, but you didn't have any ulterior motives. It was quite simple, actually: you just wanted Cu to fuck you silly and treat you like a slave throughout the process.

Needless to say, he couldn't understand your need to be treated this way. Even still, Lancer had no objections. After all, you were his beautiful little Master, how could he possibly say no to you?

"I don't want to hear a single sound from you tonight, Servant. Unless I tell you to sing for me, I expect you to keep that pretty little mouth shut. Am I clear?" Cu took to the role of Master quite easily, and that made you wonder what his past life was like...

"Yes, mast-!" Before you could even finish your sentence, Cu's right hand roughly gripped your chin once more, effectively shutting you up.

His blood-red eyes narrowed into mere slits as he gazed down at you underneath him like you were nothing but a little girl who needed to be disciplined.

 

"That silence starts _now_. Open your mouth again for _any_ reason, and I'll find a better use for it." The startled look in your eyes made the taller man smirk, his eyes widening with glee as he fully took in your form.

You were shivering, but it was not from the cold. Your eyes were half-lidded and glazed over, giving you a far-away kind of look. As for your breathing, it had sped up exponentially when Cu had crawled on top of you.

Your heart was beating so fast, he could feel it thrumming against his own chest. Pieces of hair stuck to your forehead whilst you panted steadily, pink tongue darting out quickly to wet your lips.

Cu's eyes followed the movement, then he chuckled.

"What is it, darling? Are you asking for a kiss?" You nodded, whimpering as you held your arms out to him as if you were a child asking their parent for a hug or to pick them up.

 

"Do you want my lips, my little slave?" Cu leaned down even further, placing his forearms on either side of your head as he observed every little nuance and changes in expression on your pretty face.

"If that was what you wanted, why didn't you just say so?" You wanted to glare at him for being so cruel, but Cu had already covered your lips with his own and pushed his tongue intrusively inside your mouth.

He moaned lowly into the sloppy kiss, cupping a hand against your cheek to hold you in place while he used you. You didn't have any objections whatsoever. You tried your best not to let any sounds of pleasure slip out, yet you were finding it a bit difficult to do so once you felt those skillful fingers of his rolling and pinching both your nipples.

He played with your tits until your nipples were swollen, and you couldn't help the whimper that forced its way out of your mouth as he pinched you. You were hoping Cu hadn't heard it... However at the same time, you were well aware that he had most definitely heard, considering how good his hearing was.

"I thought I had made my orders quite clear. You were to keep quiet unless I told you otherwise... Do you get what I'm saying?" Cu stopped his movements in favor of staring you down with an unreadable expression plastered across his visage.

 

 _"You're a terrible Servant._ You can't even follow the simplest of orders I give to you... Such a pity." At that point, you were too embarrassed to speak. Not that it mattered much because the damage had already been done. 

Cu's large shadow loomed over you as he cradled your chin with his fingers in an almost doting manner, thumb rubbing your cheek as if you were a porcelain doll that had the potential to break at any given moment. The fingers cradling your chin suddenly pushed against your bottom lip before slipping in one by one, until two of his fingers were resting atop your tongue. 

You nearly choked when Cu forced the offending digits further into your mouth, nearly hitting the back of your throat in the process.

"Look at you... You've made such a mess." He smirked, watching as the spit trailed down your chin and stained your chest. It was a hypnotizing spectacle, but it wasn't  _enough._

 _"_ I can't help myself-  _I want you..._ In every sense of the word." Lancer retracted his fingers from your mouth in favor of toying with the strap of your thin nightgown.

"Then take me.. I'm yours, Master." You spoke without thinking, but it didn't seem to bother Cu at all. If anything, your words spurred him on.

 

Although he was able to dematerialize his armor and clothing, it was a bit more difficult for you considering you were still human. You would have had to take off your clothing, had it not been for Cu's impatient fingers all but shredding your gown to silky threads. 

You fixed your mouth to complain, but the fierce look in his eyes made you snap your mouth shut. He wasn't staring at you like that because he was mad at you, no. It was the exact opposite, actually. Cu couldn't keep his eyes off of you, and he couldn't stop himself from appreciating your body. You were nothing short of perfection.

"Stop me now, please.. If you don't tell me to stop, I won't be able to hold myself back any longer."

"I can't, Cu.. I don't want you to hold back anymore." You wrapped your arms around his neck to pull him closer, and something appeared to snap within Cu. He couldn't hold himself back any longer.

 

* * *

 

With your legs bent, he tossed them both over his shoulders before leaning forward. The swollen tip of his wet cock kissed your clit, making you whimper and squirm like a slut. Cu laughed breathlessly all while thrusting his hips in one swift motion. In an instant, you were light-headed and stuffed full of Cu's cock.

"Listen, I can't be gentle, [Your Name], not after everything you said." Honestly, you didn't mind his roughness one bit. If anything, you welcomed it.

Cu practically bent you in half as he fucked into your pussy, your sweet juices flying out with his every deliberate thrust. Despite his ferocious gyrations, Cu had complete control over your body and even his own. He enjoyed the pained look on your face as you worried your bottom lip with your teeth in an attempt to keep most of the embarrassing moans in. Your eyes were shut tight, but Cu wanted you to look at him and him alone.

"Open your eyes, my love. Look at me." His slender fingers pressed into your plush hips as he held you down firmly and in place, bruises sure to appear in the wake of his grip.

You obeyed him and slowly opened your eyes, squinting as your body constantly tried adjusting to Cu's persistent intrusion of it. You screamed and sobbed at the incessant stretching of your tight hole, yet you never asked him to stop even though you could have. And so he didn't. 

 

“I want you to cum for me. Squeeze me until your muscles spasm.” His voice was extremely close to your ear, moist lips brushing against your cheek as he regarded you with a surprisingly sweet tone.

Even as he abused the hard nub between your legs, Cu still spoke to you softly and sweetly. The increase in stimulation caused you to choke back a moan that would have been extremely loud. However, Cu wasn't going to stop fucking you until you were both satisfied.

Beneath it all, you knew exactly how easy it would have been to make this all cease. All you had to do was say “stop”, but…

You couldn't possibly bring yourself to.

“D-don't stop, Cu! I.. I'm so close-!"

"I wouldn't _dream_ of it, princess." Cu spoke through clenched teeth, fingers digging deeper into your hips as if you would slip away forever if he didn't hold you close.

"G-gonna cum! Cu!" The raw desperation and lust in your voice was all he needed to hear before he was pumping you full of his seed; the warmth filled your belly immediately and you drooled like a whore at the sensation.  

Even still, Cu's orgasm didn't slow his thrusting down whatsoever. He effectively fucked you through your own orgasm as well, both of his hands brushed against your throat before pressing down.

 

Even as his fingers tightened their hold on your neck, he remained inside you, slamming his hips into yours until you nearly blacked out from the pleasure. Cu didn't necessarily want to be the reason why you were in pain, but if it was a pleasurable pain, well...

One thing he wouldn't mind being held accountable for were the copious amounts of enticing bruises, and teeth marks adoring your body as if they were unique beauty marks. Bruises formed in the shape of his fingers littered across your throat and thighs, and the teeth indents marring your shoulders were beautiful.

 _You_ were beautiful.

"Come here, love." He scooped you up in his strong arms, caressing your skin with a gentle touch as if he hadn't just fucked you into the afterlife.

"I'll run a bath for you, Master. Do you mind lying here while I prepare it for you?" You smiled sleepily and nodded, too worn out to formulate a coherent sentence.

 

After everything, Cu was still your loyal Servant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter! 
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun 
> 
> My Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	3. Helping Hands [Emiya]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up feeling really needy, so you end up asking Emiya, your Servant, for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ I've decided to try and update this work every two days, so make sure you guys keep an eye out for that .3. 
> 
> ☆ Anyways, I really wanted to write something for Emiya because I don't usually see much about him :v I hope you all enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> _[Small update: I've refrained from using the name "Shirou" because it reminded me too much of his younger self]_

You rolled over in bed, groaning at the hot sensation in between your legs. Sleep had eluded you due to the sudden arousal causing your thoughts to become hazy, clouded by lust. You figured you could just touch yourself and get it over with, but that wouldn't be nearly enough for you tonight... You looked toward your Archer Servant resting peacefully against your bedroom door, and began to fantasize.

Waking him up was your first thought, but at the same time, you didn't want to disturb his rest. Based on how you felt at this point, you didn't quite care. You needed your Archer, and you were becoming extremely impatient for release, despite never having slept with him before... What were you supposed to do? You squirmed uncomfortably, drawing your Servant's attention to your body; slightly glossy from sweating.

"Is something troubling you, my Master?" Emiya asked, words invading your thoughts instantly. Hearing his slightly raspy voice drew a pathetic whimper from you, fingers reaching inside of your panties.

"N-nothing, Archer... Sorry if I bothered you." You really didn't want your Servant to catch onto your sinful actions, so you turned your body away until you were lying on your side and facing the opposite wall. 

 

A small yet noticeable moan fell from your lips as you pushed your fingers deeper inside, using the two fingers to stretch your cunt. It felt good, _too good,_ and you didn't want to stop. However, your Archer was no idiot. He could always tell when there was something off about his Master. 

"Are you sure you're alright, Master?" The second you heard his voice, you scissored the fingers still inside you and moaned his name brokenly. 

Obviously, you had startled him. Your whole body froze up as you waited for Archer to say something, anything... But he didn't. The fact that he doesn't caused you to roll back over to see why he was silent. 

You nearly passed out from embarrassment when your eyes made contact with his. He was sitting on the edge of your bed with his back to you. Archer looked over his shoulder, no doubt examining your entire body as you lie there in nothing but a big T-shirt and underwear. You suddenly felt extremely self-conscious...

"Why didn't you tell me you were experiencing sexual frustration, [Your Name]?" For a moment, you had forgotten how blunt Emiya was... His comment had thrown you off guard, and your cheeks reddened to the color of a cherry. 

 

"W-why would I tell you that, Archer?! It's embarrassing!" His ashen eyes flickered to your hand, specifically your drenched fingers, which had been yanked out of your panties after he had startled you.

"I highly doubt it's more embarrassing than touching yourself while your Servant is still in your bedroom." Your Servant was full of surprises tonight. Sure, he was blunt most of the time, but this was something else entirely.

"Emiya..." Whenever you used his real name, Archer knew you wanted him to take you seriously.

He watched you wordlessly as you pulled away the covers, crawling on all fours until you were directly behind him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pushed your breasts against his back. He could feel how hard your nipples were through your nightshirt.

"Will you help me, Emiya?" Archer heaved an exaggerated sigh, but he was grinning nonetheless. 

"How could I possibly say no to you, Master." Your Servant coaxed you into his lap, pulling you on top of him by holding your hips. 

He held you down against the bulge forming in his pants, groaning lowly at the sensation. It had been quite a while since he last did anything like this, and it was _very_ exciting. You began to move your hips, grinding against his clothed cock to create some friction; and to relieve you of your sexual frustration.

 

Archer watched you move with immense curiosity, unknowingly biting his lip to keep any sounds of pleasure at bay. He had never seen you like this before, yet he found no reason to complain considering how beautiful you looked right now; so needy and ready for his cock. 

You pressed your bodies closer for more heat, whining softly at the feeling of Emiya's warm lips against your neck. It had taken you a while to realize it, but Archer's clothes were gone save for his black boxers. You had forgotten how easy it was for Servants to materialize and dematerialize their clothing at will...

Your hand made its way beneath the band of his boxers, slipping inside and grasping his cock. Slowly, your fingertips ran along the tip and shaft until he hardened further in your grip. You teased the head of his dick by pressing a single finger against it, coating it with sticky precum.

"I need to feel you inside me now..." His breath hitched at your sultry tone. He wasn't used to hearing you speak that way, but how could he say no?

"Your wish is my command, Master. But you better not cry." His fingers worked slowly as they slipped your wet panties off and pulled your shirt over your head. He tossed them both to the floor. 

With a small thrust upwards, you felt the head of his dick enter you, eliciting a soft cry from your partially opened mouth. Emiya groaned before he could stop himself, once he entered your heat fully and felt how tight you were. Despite his big talk earlier, Archer still gave you enough time to adjust to the intrusion before he started bouncing you up and down on his lap; cock burying itself deep inside your womb.

 

As soon as he saw that you were in no pain nor discomfort, Archer decided to pick up the pace a little. You moan his name over and over as if it were a prayer, ending in a high-pitched squeak. Grasping his broad shoulders, you begged him to go faster and fuck you even harder.

"This is the first time I've ever heard you beg, Master." His tone was condescending, but his hands caressed you as if you were a precious jewel that had the potential to shatter. 

Archer shut his eyes to focus more on your beautiful moans, encouraging him to grasp your hips firmly to push even deeper inside. His hands made their way to your ass and he squeezed both of your cheeks, laughing at the loud yelp that came out of your mouth. Based on how tightly your cunt began squeezing his cock, Emiya knew you were close to a much-needed orgasm.

You leaned against your Servant for support, claiming his lips in a rough manner. Your nails dug harshly into the bronze flesh of his shoulders, yet the pain was nothing to a man like himself. You buried your face in the crook of his neck, muffling your little moans and whines. Emiya was surprised at how vocal you were in bed.

 

With a loud cry of your Servant's name, you finish first and he follows soon after, streams of warm cum pushing up into your womb.

His seed filled your belly in an instant, and you sighed as Emiya slowly lifted you off of his soaked cock, trying his best not to cause you any displeasure. Some of his cum leaked out of you, dripping down your thighs and messing up your bed. You could tell that bothered him. 

"Archer?" 

"I'll wash your sheets later. For now, you should rest. I'll have breakfast ready for you when you wake up." You smiled fondly at his words.

"Thank you, Emiya.." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3. 
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	4. Two Spears [Diarmuid Ua Duibhne & Cu Chulainn]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandwiched between two Lancers, you allow them to do whatever they want with your body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ So, I'm debating on whether I should write another chapter for Gilgamesh or make another for Diarmuid, but alone? What do you guys think? .3. 
> 
> ☆ Feel free to leave some suggestions in the comments! Be mindful that I do NOT take requests right now, but I don't mind taking some suggestions into consideration :D

"Are you enjoying yourself, Master?" Your loyal Servant, Diarmuid, asked as he glanced down in between your legs to watch his own fingers slipping in and out of your pussy.

You felt Cu behind you pressing small, open-mouthed kisses against your shoulders and neck while firmly squeezing both of your breasts in his large palms. You hadn't expected Cu to be quite this passionate with all of his curt little butterfly kisses, pointed teeth slightly grazing against your skin as he spoke each time. 

“So very _eager,_ Master... You must enjoy being fucked by your Servants, huh?” You squealed as the fingers inside you pushed in further and splayed, stretching your walls out to prepare you for something considerably bigger than just fingers.

Diarmuid pressed his lips against yours in a slow, passionate kiss and your eyes slipped shut as you melted into it. He nipped your bottom lip playfully, causing you to gasp and further arch your spine until Cu had more than a handful of you. Cu hummed appreciatively then groped you harder.  

 

“Answer him, Master.. Do you enjoy being fucked by us?" Both Lancer Servants already knew the answer to Cu's rhetorical question, but they wanted to hear it from your lips.

 _“Yes!_ I-I love being f-fucked by my Servants..!” The thumb rubbing persistently against your clit was shocking, yet pleasing. Your body suddenly jerked forward, causing Diarmuid's fingers to be forced deeper inside your cunt up to his knuckles.

Cu chuckled at your enthusiastic reaction, all while pinching your nipples until they were a pretty shade of red.

Diarmuid was the first to push inside your hole, his cock immediately stretching your walls out. Dia peered over your shoulder just in time to see Cu pulling you by the hips until your ass was squished against his dick.

 

Cu watched his fellow Lancer as he worked your pussy open with his cock, starting off with a gentle enough pace. With each thrust, a moan louder than the last came spilling out of your mouth, lips parting to make way for those pretty noises. You had both of your Servants wrapped around your finger, that much was obvious.

“You look so damn sexy, riding Dia's cock like that, my Master.. But I'm guessing you want more, yeah? Tell me you want my cock.” You were in absolutely no position to deny him, not that you would've even thought of it in the first place.

"I want your cock, Cu! _P-please,_ fuck me..." Your undeniable eagerness had quite the effect on them both, considering the two Lancers groaned lowly in response to your whimpering.

Diarmuid rolled his hips against your own while Cu sucked two fingers into his mouth, coating them with his saliva. You could only guess what he was about to do..

 

“Sorry, Master, but I have to prepare you first or else it won't feel good.” He murmured softly into your ear, kissing your cheek to soothe the pain as his digits pushed passed the tight ring of your asshole at such a leisurely pace.

Cu took his time fingering you, whispering  words of reassurance in hopes that you would relax.

Had it not been for the vice grip on your hips and thighs supporting you upright, you would've sunk down into the mattress when  Cu's dick began pressing against your other hole. They were both so thick and filling, stuffing you full just like you wanted.

"Your- ahh, you're squeezing me so tightly, my Master..." Dia spoke breathlessly and Cu nodded his head in agreement before sinking his teeth into your shoulder, whining against the marked flesh as your asshole clenched around him. 

 

To be penetrated by two spears... Nothing could be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	5. One Strange Toy After Another [Gilgamesh]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caster Gilgamesh chains you to the bed, leaving you completely at his mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ Sorry this was uploaded so late! I passed out after cleaning my house uwu;;
> 
> ☆ And also sorry that it was kinda cut off at the end... I may add more later.. But enjoy nonetheless!

How long had it been since you were able to feel blood and oxygen running through your veins? A while, considering you had lost the feeling in your hands and feet hours ago. The King of Uruk thought it to be a splendid idea to chain you to the bed with his Chains of Heaven and leave you there with a vibrator jutting out of your pussy.

The buzz setting was very low and there wasn't much vibration, sadly, so you couldn't quite get off to it. You lie there, a sweating and numb mess of limbs with chains wrapped around your wrists, ankles and your waist. Despite having little to no divinity whatsoever, chains were still chains, and you were still human.

There was no way you were just going to break out of them, and Gilgamesh was well aware of your predicament. Even still he left you like that, vibrator shoved deep inside your cunt, but that was about it. You couldn't move an inch.

You didn't know what to do except wait for Gilgamesh to get back from wherever he decided to go after chaining you to the bed _without your consent._ You were actually furious with him. 

 

"Oh? You're still here, darling?" Speak of the devil. You couldn't help but roll your eyes at his condescending tone.

"Where else would I be, Gilgamesh." The king laughed heartily at your bitter tone as he took a seat on the leather couch a few feet from your shared bed, raising his glass for you to see.

The king had obtained a glass of red wine, holding it gingerly while looking down at the iPad in his lap. He appeared to be reading and making himself comfortable, crossing his legs and sinking further into the sofa.

"Nowhere of course, my dear. The day you make it out of those chains is the day I accept Ishtar's proposal." In other words, _never._

"Could you at least.. Loosen the chains? I can't feel my hands or feet, Gil..."

"How about I turn up the setting on the toy instead? That way, you could forget all about your woes, dear."

"Or, better idea, you could just _fuck_ me and then release me?" Despite not having said anything comical, you still managed to make Gilgamesh laugh as if he had a front row seat in a comedy club.

"I think not, darling."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Gilgamesh thought you were so very lovely as you lie underneath him, arms and legs spread out and leaving your body completely vulnerable to him. Your lips were swollen from rough kisses, pretty and parted to make way for labored pants. For a moment, it appeared as if there was no oxygen in your lungs. That was also a good look on you; decided by the King of Heroes.

"I know you have been longing for me all day, treasure... Why don't I make your wishes come true, hmm?" He could practically feel your heart thrumming against your rib cage as he pressed most of his upper body against your chest.

Gil placed multiple kisses to your lips and neck, teeth slightly scraping against your collarbone. Your pulse was quite palpable under his hungry lips; almost as if he could almost taste the mana and the very life force surging through your veins.

Gilgamesh thought about eating your pussy and making you cry out praises, so that was what he decided to do. Once he removed the vibrator from your stretched hole, he tossed it to the floor and replaced the device with his tongue.

 

Your taste was Gil's absolute favorite, and possibly the sweetest thing he had ever had the pleasure of tasting. In addition to your sweetness, the beautiful sounds of your cries and pleas were even better. His tongue continued to lick up and down your slit slowly, before his soft lips planted a few kisses on the inside of your thigh.

As if he wasn't already driving you crazy with desire by using that tongue of his, Gil decided to add his fingers into the mix, two slender digits slipping inside of you with no resistance whatsoever. Immediately, he begun scissoring them inside of you, only pushing in deeper the louder your moans became.

"That's right, sing for me, my bird. Let every living mongrel in Chaldea know how pretty your voice is." Your heart skipped a few beats when you made eye contact with your King, who's head was still planted in between your thighs, golden locks of hair unkempt and messy.

Every change in your expression, every little nuance; there was absolutely nothing Gilgamesh couldn't see. Had your hands been freed from the chains, you would have reached down to run your fingers through his pretty hair, holding the king of Heroes to your cunt when you were ready to cum. But you couldn't.

 

He acknowledged the tightening of your walls around his fingers and the way your precious little clit twitched against his tongue. Not too soon and you would be finishing all over his fingers and face.

However, it was far too soon for that. Gilgamesh wanted you to feel him pushing his cock deep inside of you, so he removed his tongue and fingers from your warmth, albeit with some reluctance.

"My King... P-please keep going, don't stop." You didn't want him to stop, but of course he wasn't through teasing you just yet. 

Gil shushed you with a kiss, pushing his wet tongue into your mouth to give you a taste of your own juices. Gilgamesh smiled down at you crookedly whilst brushing an unruly strand of hair out of your face.

 

"If I didn't give you what you wanted when you asked for it, my queen, what kind of king would I be?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	6. A Queenly Throne [Arthur Pendragon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You sit on Arthur's face. (Slightly femdom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ Yo! I'm trying to get more into writing femdom fics, mainly because I am a switch myself but I never bothered writing it. (Although this isn't a hardcore femdom fic...) I consider myself more of a bottom, but I enjoy top as well .3. 
> 
> ☆ Sorry for the rant, you guys don't care XD You just wanna read some good smut, so I shall oblige! Enjoy!

You smiled to yourself as you watched your King sleeping soundly in nothing but a pair of blue boxers. Arthur must've been hot after coming home from whatever mission he was asked to complete for the day. Considering you spent most of the day apart, you were really looking forward to coming back to your shared room to share some alone time with one another. But fate was cruel and Arthur had already fallen asleep by the time you got back.

Despite the fact that your lover was asleep, you were still very much horny and it didn't seem like your hormones would be calming down any time soon. You did the next best thing you could think of at the moment and begun shedding your clothes until you were in nothing but a thin shirt that barely covered your ass.

Climbing into the bed with Arthur, you immediately sought his hips and pulled him gently until his clothed cock was right in front of your face. You rubbed him through his boxers for a moment until you felt him twitch underneath your fingertips. You licked your lips at the thought of choking his entire length down, whilst you slowly peeled down the waistband of his boxers.

With Arthur's cock out, you could feel yourself getting hotter by the second. His tip was a flushed pink, swollen and beginning to leak already. Poking your tongue out from in between your pouty lips, you allowed yourself a minuscule taste of his cock before leaning closer. As you slowly took the head of his dick into your mouth, you hummed appreciatively at the taste of precum.

Without hesitation, you sank further down on his dick, all while running your tongue across his slit to taste more of his fluids. Your eyes shut tight and your brows furrowed in concentration as you took all of him down your throat at once, gagging only slightly when Arthur's tip hit the back of your throat.

The wet sound of your lips wrapped around your King's cock was becoming louder the harder you sucked, but you didn't let that stop you. Even with copious amounts of spit trailing from your chin down his shaft, you continued sucking all the same.

 

"M-Master? What are you doing...?" Arthur's sleepy voice reached your eyes and caused you to pop your mouth off of his cock, licking your lips a little.

He was gazing down at you in between his legs with one eye closed and a very confused expression on his face. It amused you how long it took Arthur to realize what it was you were doing down there.

"Good evening, Arthur. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." The young man rubbed his eyes momentarily, releasing a small yawn before muttering your name aloud.

"Now that I am awake, I highly doubt I will be going back to sleep any time soon... Is there anything I can do for you, love?" You smiled sweetly at your lover as you curled your fingers around the base of his cock, pumping it a few times before speaking.

"Would you mind staying still while I sit on your face?" You asked sweetly, smirking to yourself at the startled noise that left Arthur's mouth.

"I-I... Whatever it is that you want, my love, I am compelled to oblige."

"Good, that's good to hear. Now-" Slowly, you crawled your way up the length of his pale body, giving his cock one last tug before neglecting it completely.

As you made your way to the top of the bed, you placed your hands on the headboard whilst lowering your hips until your pussy was mere inches from Arthur's face. You glanced behind you and saw his cock dripping and twitching with anticipation. Of course, you didn't plan on finishing him off... Just yet.

 

"There, be a good boy and lick." With glazed over eyes, you cooed out small praises as you rode his face, pressing your slit further against his lips until you were all Arthur could taste or smell.

You, you, you… You tasted heavenly, and the King of Knights was completely at your mercy. Your fingers gripped the headboard harder as you picked up the pace, practically rubbing all of your cunt into his eager face and mouth. It was clear that the knight had no qualms against being used.

"O-oh, Arthur. I'm gonna.. _Aah_.. G-gonna cum!" The king hummed lowly, thrusting his tongue farther inside you while also sucking your pussy lips. He wanted you to finish on his face.

"God, _yes!"_ With a small shout, your nails scratch harshly against the headboard as you came, offering up your sweet juices to the king's awaiting mouth and lips.

He swallowed down what you gave him graciously, moaning uncontrollably whilst gripping your hips and pulling you the rest of the way down until you were nearly suffocating him. You allowed Arthur to clean you up a little before you climbed off the bed, stalking toward the en-suite. You needed a shower.

"M-my queen, where are you going?" Arthur pleaded with a dazed expression on his beautiful face. He was most certainly appealing when he looked so desperate.

 

"I'm going to shower. Why, is there something wrong with that?" Of course you knew what you were doing, leaving your Servant lying there with his cock so swollen and neglected… It was all just _too good._

"I... I require your assistance in dealing with, uh… This." He sputtered, cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

“Come shower with me, and I’ll consider helping you, my King.” You smiled at him over your shoulder before disappearing behind the door leading to the bathroom.

Arthur sighed, staring down at the mess of precum in between his thighs and chuckled despite himself.

 

“So very beautiful, yet quite cruel. That is my Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	7. Together in the Kitchen [Emiya]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to make breakfast for Emiya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ Well so far, I've stuck with my schedule of posting every two days! However, there's another story I have my eye on and so I may put this book on hold for a while.. Not sure yet :v
> 
> ☆ I won't tell you guys what the story is about, you'll just have to keep an eye out for it xD But I'll tell you that it's gonna be multiple chapters (depending heavily on my motivation or lack thereof)

Cooking breakfast in the morning was common in your household. If your Servant wasn't in the kitchen, he was cleaning some part of your house it seemed. Even still, Emiya was willing to cook for you at any time of the day. And after the fun you had last night, you figured it would be a sweet gesture if you cooked for him for a change.

Wearing nothing but a pair of panties and one of Emiya's button-ups, you start cooking breakfast for the both of you. As you cooked, you felt Emiya behind you wrapping his strong arms around your waist. He leaned his head on your shoulder, breathing softly against your neck as he spoke.

 

"Something smells good..." You smiled at your Servant, and lover, peering at him over your shoulder.

"I think you mean the food, Emiya." He shook his head before grabbing a handful your ass, causing you to squeak in surprise.

"I was referring to you, my Master." Turning the heat down on the stove, you pushed the skillet to the back and out of the way to avoid any hazards.

"If we're gonna fuck on the stove, can we give it time to cool off?" Archer chuckled as he picked you up with ease, sitting you down on the counter.

 

"You're quite the naughty girl, Master. Who said anything about fucking?" Emiya settled in between your legs, rough hands caressing the soft skin of your thighs as he moved closer to your warmth.

Your eyes snapped shut from the pleasurable tingles running up your thighs and down your spine, but you stayed still like a good girl. As far as you were concerned, stopping him was not an option at this point. You _needed_ him to fuck you, but you were also worried about your breakfast…

"Are we gonna eat first, or..." You asked meekly, blushing slightly when you realized he didn't intend on stopping.

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm eating either way." You looked down in shock as his fingers moved your panties to the side and pressed against your walls.

 

Your hands instinctively reached out to grip his shoulders, bracing yourself against his persistent and thick fingers as they fucked you. Archer then knelt in front of you, hands holding your hips as he brought his face closer to your wet pussy lips. You shivered in anticipation at the feeling of his breath against you, leaning back a little so you could watch him eat you out.

Your Servant gripped the inside of your thighs and forced them apart, allotting him more space to work with. Almost immediately, your juices begun dripping down your thighs and onto Emiya's awaiting lips.

"You're making a mess." He muttered in between your thighs, blowing cool air against your entrance.

Suddenly his tongue was inside of you, swirling and pushing deeper until your eyes rolled back inside your skull. Your breathing had sped up exponentially and your fists balled up tightly as you whined, wordlessly begging for more. But he stopped.

 

“W-what? Why did you stop?” You were confused as to why he would deny you pleasure until Emiya smirked at you, standing back up to his full height.

“I figured it would be unfair to make you wait for something to eat, Master. Have a seat, I’ll finish making breakfast for you.” Before he could move away, you wrapped your arms around his neck to prevent him from leaving you.

“Em.. I need you to fuck me. _Right now.”_ You whined and nuzzled his neck, pressing small kisses against it to urge him to take you quickly.

“You’re such a brat. When you can’t walk tomorrow morning, don’t you dare ask me for help-!” With a single motion, your Servant's cock was stretching your walls, balls deep and rubbing against the inside of your thighs.

 

To say he was big was quite an understatement. He nearly knocked all the air out of your lungs on the first few thrusts, but that didn’t deter Emiya from moving almost immediately. He gave you no time to adjust, yet you couldn't find it in yourself to complain one bit.

"A-ahh, more! Harder, please!" You weren’t too proud to beg, so that’s exactly what you planned to do. After all, you _were_ his Master and lover. How could he possibly say no to you?

Emiya groaned in response to how tightly you were squeezing him, barely slowing his hips down. You weren't quite sure how much longer you would last with those absolutely arousing growls and grunts coming from his mouth. Emiya could get animalistic whenever you two made love, and it was _always_ exciting.

 

Your whole body tensed up, nails digging into the flesh of his back as you came. You tossed your head back, moaning uncontrollably and drooling at the sensation of his seed filling your womb entirely. It felt _so_ fucking good to be stuffed full of cum this early in the morning, and your Servant could tell by the “fucked-silly” expression on your face.

Your head was spinning, thighs aching as you attempted to catch your breath for a moment. Emiya smiled as he brushed his hair out of his eyes, revealing a gaze full of admiration and unconditional love. Only then did you realize that his hair had been down, up until now...

“Can I make you breakfast now, love?” It was your turn to smile.

“I was supposed to be making breakfast for you! But.. I guess we can fix it together.” He brushed your hair back a little, still staring at you with such adoration; it almost made you melt. 

“Right, together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	8. Mischievous Mage [Merlin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin "bothers" you while you try to get work done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ So I have decided to go through with writing that fic I was thinking about! You guys'll see it up soon enough .3. And I've also decided to not just abandon my Book. 
> 
>    
> ☆ I'll continue uploading fics here, but they won't be as long as the others until I finish my fic! (Or until I lose motivation to do so >_> )
> 
> ★Anyway, here's some teasing touches with Merlin, the Thot Wizard. He's such an interesting character, I find myself wanting to write more for him... I hope you guys enjoy this short fic!

"I told you to do it sooner, Master." Merlin's voice tickled your ear as he spoke directly against the shell, all while running his fingers through your hair and playing with the ends.

"I know I should've, but I've been busy with... Other things." You grunted guiltily, considering the "other things" involved playing video games and procrastinating a fuck ton.

Merlin just laughed but kept rubbing your scalp, nails scratching against it ever so often.

"You mean playing video games non-stop?" You felt your entire face begin to heat up, but you kept your mouth shut. You didn't need to say anything, you knew he was right.

"My Master, you're never going to get any work done unless you actually sit down and do it."

"That's what I'm doing now?" You swept your hand across the screen of your laptop to emphasize your point. Merlin peered at your screen over your shoulder and hummed as if he was critiquing your work.

 

"You still have two more paragraphs to write." He pointed out with a smarmy tone, and you glared at him out of the corner of your eye.

 _"I'm working on it."_ He hummed again in affirmation then removed himself from over your shoulder, pretending to busy himself with something else for the moment until his hands returned to you.

He rubbed the place on your shoulder where he had been leaning, digging his fingers into the tense muscles. The mage massaged your shoulders slowly, but efficiently, and you couldn't help but wonder _what else_ those fingers could do...

Involuntarily, you let out a small moan as your eyes slipped shut; essay completely abandoned. Your Servant noticed this, but made no movement to cease his actions. Instead he persisted, massaging with more force whilst enjoying the sounds of your sweet little moans.

Merlin had to bite his lip to keep from joining you in your whispers of arousal. Originally, he wanted to help motivate you to finish your work, but now... There was nothing he could think about except bending you over your desk at this very moment, and taking you. After all, he was never one to feign innocence for too long.

 

"Finish your essay, my darling. When you do, I want you to get up from your chair then come over to the bed with me." Your breath hitched as Merlin's fingers ran up and down your sides; his fingertips teasing at your nipples.

"I am attempting to refrain from taking you right now, so I advise you to hurry." His tone was nothing short of sultry and suggestive, but you didn't mind it one bit.

"Yes, of course, Merlin." You purred with your head tilted back a little, licking your lips as he groaned appreciatively at the sound of his name. It sounded so sweet on your lips.

It would be difficult for him to wait while you finished your work... _Very_ difficult. Not to mention the fact that you still had so much left to do. To be frank, Merlin was not exactly willing to be patient; not after he imagined what it would be like to fuck you while bent over your own desk.

When one of his hands slipped underneath your shirt, you gasped and immediately leaned into his touch without so much of a fuss. Why would you complain when your Servant was touching and grabbing at you like a starved man, stuck in the desert, desperately searching for food and drink? You weren't going to stop him; not yet anyway.

 

"You are making it fairly hard for me to let you finish your essay, [Your Name]..." He paused for a moment to emphasize his point by squeezing your breast and rubbing himself against you. Something was hard, alright.

"But you just told me to finish my essay first, Merlin." You pouted, feigning actual concern for finishing your work. Hell, you needed a break from the one and a half paragraphs you've written already.

"I know what I said, but I can't help myself... Does that make me a terrible Servant, or a terrible man?" You grinned as you shut your laptop and turned in your chair until you were facing each other. 

"Neither, Merlin. You're neither."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	9. Favorite Toy [Diarmuid Ua Duibhne]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diarmuid Alter sets his sights on you, his unobtainable Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ Yo, I'm a big sinner. Welcome to some noncon, fellas XD 
> 
> ☆ I was big thirsty for some noncon and also Dia Alter, so I had to post this! Enjoy, please~

“There, now was that so hard?” Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, the so-called Heroic Spirit, asked; more than likely referencing your imminent submission.

He used one hand to hold both of your wrists down while the other explored your body carelessly. What he wouldn’t give to hear the sounds of absolute distress as he fucked you senseless, but it would be too risky to remove your balled up panties from your mouth.

You would more than likely alert another Servant within Chaldea, so he opted to keep you as quiet as he possibly could. He licked the tears spilled down your cheeks with an evil grin on his face as his golden eyes scrutinized every part of your body. You, his Master, didn’t stand a chance against his strength.

It had taken little effort to materialize in your bedroom, pin you down and ultimately overpower you. You had little say in the matter as he forced himself on you, yanking down your panties then stuffing them in your mouth to shut you the fuck up.

“Shh, I promise I’ll be gentle.” _Lie._ That was a horrible lie.

 

Diarmuid pressed most of his body weight down on you as he pushed inside your pussy, none too gentle either. He started thrusting the second he bottomed out. Diarmuid begun whispering dirty things in your ear, like how he had “always wanted to feel your cunt squeezing” him, or how he “thought about filling you” with his seed.

 _”Fuck,_ Master.. You must’ve been a virgin before this-” You chose not to respond, or rather you couldn’t. All you could do was silently cry.

“Because you are so. Fucking. Tight!” He emphasized each word with a thrust harder than the last, almost knocking the top of your head against your bed frame.

You closed your eyes as your sobs got louder, despite the make-shift gag in your mouth. Diarmuid didn’t seem like he was going to force you to quiet down either. If anything, he was _enjoying_ your sounds of despair. He was getting off to it.

 

Your glazed-over eyes pleaded for him to stop, just to leave you alone and never come back here ever again. But Diarmuid was just having way too much fun with your body. You were soft and pliant; your body welcomed him after a few very forceful pushes. Your cunt soon molded into his shape.

Diarmuid wanted to be the only thing you were thinking about right now. Truth was, you were trying not to think at all as he violated you.

“Fuck.. I’m gonna cum inside you, Master..” You couldn’t tell if that was a warning or merely his way of claiming you as his. Either way, he made good on his promise.

The dead look in your eyes was more pleasing to the Servant than it should’ve been. It was even enough to make him cum, forcing his seed deeper and deeper inside you the more he continued to thrust. You hoped he was done with you, and yet Diarmuid’s orgasm didn't seem to slow him down at all.

 

The hand pinning your wrists down let go, only for him to close both of his hands around your neck. He squeezed and squeezed until he felt your very breathing beginning to slow; the mana being sapped from your body was making you weak.

Even as he tightened the fingers around your delicate neck, his cock remained inside you, and still very much erect. At some point, you had passed out but that wasn't an issue for Diarmuid. He would just fuck you until you came to again.

“My Master. My new favorite toy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	10. Closer [Ozymandias]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozymandias and his Master make love on his throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ Sorry if some of you are hoping these will be longer- << I'm spending more time on the newest fic I'm writing, so like I said, these one-shots will become a bit shorter 
> 
> ☆ I just wanted to write something for Ozy because he's such a fucking snack, but I don't see much for him- 
> 
> ★ Anyway, don't worry, when I finish my fic (or lose motivation to do so) these fics will start to gain length again! So once again, bear with me uvu And enjoy this offering, please! xD

“Come closer to me, my dear. Closer, closer...” Ozymandias didn’t have the patience to wait for you to move before he was pulling you further into his lap, lifting you up by the thighs.

You sat on his lap as he sat on his throne with his gaze focused solely on you, his beloved Master. He had come up with this idea a while back, being intimate with you whilst he sat on his throne. The thought alone was enough to make you blush, but you agreed nonetheless.

“I’m as close as I’m gonna get, Oz.” The pharaoh shook his head in denial, attempting to pull you even closer until your chests were basically squished against one another.

He wasn’t wearing a shirt and you had decided to forgo a bra today. He could feel your nipples through your shirt. Ozymandias smirked as his sharp eyes roamed over your body, appreciating every inch of you. His hands slowly crawled up your thighs, gathering the material of your skirt as he touched you.

 

Your blush deepened as he bunched your skirt around your waist, exposing your lace panties. Your Servant chuckled at your embarrassment, yet his touches still persisted. As his fingers brushed against your slit, your gaze fell to the ground, too ashamed to face him. You were already so wet...

“You are in the presence of a pharaoh, my dear. Never cast your gaze in any direction other than mine while I am here.” Ozymandias gently grasped your jaw, turning your head until you were staring at each other face to face.

He kissed you gently as his fingers continued to press against your pussy lips. Your moans were taken greedily by the King of Kings while the tip of his finger rubbed against your clit. You were clearly enjoying yourself, blissfully ignorant of the world around you both. Ozymandias was your entire world right now.

“Become mine once again, [Your Name].. Let me take you.” He whispered the last part of his request against your neck, all while pressing small kisses here and there. You sighed happily.

 

“I’m yours, My King.” You begun rocking your hips against Ozy when his fingers moved away from your soaked entrance, enough to create some lovely friction.

Ozymandias merely watched you rub yourself against the tent in his pants, seeing no reason to stop you now. You looked as beautiful as ever with your cheeks flushed; appearance quite disheveled. Your teeth worried your bottom lip, enough to draw the King’s attention to your lips once again.

He kissed you. And he kissed you again, and again and again… Never had he been so enamored with a human before, but _you_ were special. You always were.

  
“You are perfect.. Stay with me, forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	11. Coffee in the Morning [Edmond Dantès]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning sex with Edmond!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ Sorry its taken me so long to update this.. I've been registering for summer and fall classes << And the fics may be getting shorter too because my summer classes start the 26th, aghh
> 
> ☆ Anyway, I'm still working on my other fic for Cu, but I haven't had time to revise it yet. So you get more porn until then! Enjoy~

Waking up alone is usually how you started off the morning, considering Edmond had no need to sleep. You rolled over in bed with a small yawn, anticipating cold emptiness, and yet it was quite warm. Edmond was sitting beside you as if he had been waiting for you to wake up.

"It is now morning, Master." You turned over to face him with an amused glint in your eyes. 

“I can see that. Did you sleep, Edmond?” He made a face at your question, as if he didn’t feel the need to answer it, but he did anyways.

“No, I merely sat beside you. I do not require sleep.” Edmond omitted the part where he held you in his arms. He didn't think it was important to tell you this.

 

"Had I known you were in bed with me, I would’ve wanted to do more than sleep, y'know." You smiled at your innuendo before leaning up to press your lips against his.

You were pleasantly surprised when he reciprocated your kiss without hesitation, almost instantly wrapping his arms around your body to bring you a bit closer.

“Edmond... I need you.” Your Servant chuckled lightly as his hands roamed across the small of your back, then reached down further to cup your ass.

"No, you don’t." His slightly moist lips were trailing down the side of your face, then across your throat where his sharp teeth and lips began sucking and nibbling.

Your breathing nearly stopped when his nibbling turned into full blown biting, sure to leave very noticeable marks. Edmond allowed you to breathe for just a moment before he pressed his lips against yours once again. He immediately pushed his tongue inside your mouth, making out with you until saliva was dripping down both of your chins.

 

You wrapped your arms around his neck to draw him even closer, straddling his waist until your panties were rubbing against his thigh. A wet spot had already formed in your underwear, staining the soft material with your arousal. Edmond took notice of this, but he didn’t stop you from rutting against his leg.

"I-is this okay?” Edmond hummed in response to your inquiry, resting his face against your chest while you humped his thigh without a care in the world.

You pulled back only slightly to remove your nightshirt, tossing it to the ground when it was separated from your body, leaving you completely bare. Your Servant kissed your breasts one by one before taking a nipple inside his mouth, sucking greedily on it. You could feel his teeth digging into the soft flesh teasingly, until your nipple was nice and red.

Edmond was so focused on nibbling your chest that he barely noticed the thick line of drool connecting his lips to your breast. Even then, it didn't bother him one bit.

 

"E-Edmond, I'm gonna cum.." His eyes watched you grind your pussy harder against his leg until your back arched, sweet moans pouring from your lips as you came. If you weren't wearing panties, you surely would've drenched his pants even more.

Even still, it was a beautiful sight; you clutching carelessly at his forearms while attempting to regulate your erratic breathing. Your panties, as well as Edmond's left pants leg, were now dirty and ruined.

He sighed loudly, trying his best to appear inconvenienced at the dark spot on his thigh. However, the small yet noticeable smile on Edmond's face contradicted his actual feelings.

 

For a few minutes, you both just sat in silence; Edmond's arms were still around you. You were close enough to smell his strong, comforting cologne. He had such a comforting smell, you almost didn't want to move or even get out of bed.

"Stay here. I'll make you a cup of coffee." You could use a good cup of coffee..

"Thank you, Edmond."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	12. Big Brother, Ozy [Ozymandias]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozymandias asks you to call him "big brother" from now on.
> 
> [Ozy's hair is up for this fic]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ This fic is brought to you by: Ozy wanting Tamamo to call him "big brother" xD Since I'm a huge slut for incest, this is what you get
> 
> ☆ Btw, I'm still working on "A Stray", but I haven't been able to revise it recently... With summer classes going on and all. Please be patient with me, guys! I hope you enjoy this pseudo-incest fic tho .3.

"From now on, you will call me 'big brother' and you shall be my little sister!" It was such an odd request… But you didn't bother questioning it.

After all, Ozymandias was one of your best and most powerful Servants. You endeavored to keep him as satisfied as possible, so if he wanted you to call him "big brother", then you saw no room to complain. Wherever this came from, however, you weren't quite sure.

He just asked you out of the blue one day. Perhaps it was related to his strong feelings toward having a younger sibling of his own, especially a younger sister. Even still, it wasn’t like you really minded… It was just a jarring change, considering you called him "my King" most of the time.

You tried not to dwell on it, but it was eating away at you. You couldn’t even sleep! You rolled over a few times before you decided to confront Ozymandias about this, no matter how late it was! You practically stomped your way to Ozymandias’ room, taking a second to catch your breath before knocking.

 

"Ozymandias? May I come in?"

“Of course, but what did we discuss earlier, [Your Name]?” He was really pushing it now.

“May I come in, _big brother?”_ You didn’t even try to hide the annoyance in your voice. Ozymandias laughed loudly, speaking in between chuckles.

"You may enter." You walked in without hesitation, then sat down next to him on his bed.

Ozymandias was wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers, but it was a bit too late to get off the bed after you had sat down on it so confidently.

The King of Kings merely watched you with an amused expression, quite intrigued at your behavior. You entered his room with a confident sway of those deliciously-shaped hips and then sat on his bed wearing a flimsy, little excuse of a nightgown.

 

"Good evening to you, my little sister. What business do you have with me so late in the day?" Ozymandias was lying on his back, hair pushed up and out of his face as he had both arms folded behind his head for support.

All of his muscles were on full display, not to mention the fact that his boxers were practically hanging off of his hips. You could clearly see the candy trail leading down further... Ozymandias quirked an eyebrow at your shamelessly wandering eyes.

"Is there something your big brother can help you with?" The teasing tone in his voice did not go unnoticed, but it did snap you out of your blatant ogling. You blushed slightly.

"I-I wanted to ask you about something that’s been bothering me all day." That mischievous glint in Ozy’s eyes told you that he already knew what was bothering you, but he wanted to hear you say it.

“Oho... Well then, let’s hear what it is that plagues your thoughts so, my dear sister.”

"I was wondering why.. You asked me to call you ‘big brother’ all of a sudden. I-is there a reason?” Your so-called big brother stared at you for a moment, eyes slightly squinted as if he was looking for something in your eyes.

After a few seconds of him staring you down, and you shifting around awkwardly, Ozymandias smiled.

 

"Not necessarily so." How vague was that!? You pouted, clearly unsatisfied with his answer.

“That’s pretty vague, Oz- I mean.. Big brother..” His smile widened at your embarrassed tone and the beautiful blush dusting your cheeks. You were adorable, truly.

“Telling you would not change much, would it?”

“I.. That’s..” Ozymandias cut your incoming tirade off by pulling you by your hand until you were lying on your side facing him.

"[Your Name]."

"Y-yes, big brother?"

"Have you ever known a man?” His question made you sputter like a broken down car. Was he asking you what you thought he was asking?

"Um... No, b-but I don’t see how that’s important right now..." Your furrowed eyebrows and small pout made Ozymandias stare you down even more. So you were a virgin...

 

Hesitantly, you looked up to meet his gaze, feeling extremely vulnerable all of a sudden.

"That is very good… I implore you, allow your big brother to be your first." Without waiting for your answer, Ozy pulled you closer to him.

He lifted you up by the hips, then placed you on top of his body before you could even get a word out.

"Big brother.." Your voice was so meek, you weren't sure if he had even heard you.

"I will go slowly. When you ask for it, only then will I increase my pace." Ozymandias brushed his lips against your ear as he spoke softly, lazily wrapping his arms around your waist when you were finally situated.

"Don't worry about that.. J-just do it already."

"Oh? My little sister is quite audacious tonight." His fingers suddenly dug into your hips, nails scratching your flesh harshly.

The pain made you whimper pathetically, which in turn brought a sadistic smile to his lips.

"My dear little sister… _I will break you tonight."_ You weren't sure if his promise should intimidate or excite you..

 

Your body was responding to the intimate stimulation either way, causing your nipples to pebble; outlined by the thin fabric of your nightgown. Ozy's golden eyes traced the outline of your breasts and nipples, subconsciously licking his lips as he examined your body.

"Allow me to prepare you first, my dear." He murmured in between small kisses against your neck before pushing his fingers into your mouth.

"There... Get them nice and wet." Ozymandias' eyes widened with mirth as he watched you suck on his fingers like a slut, slightly gagging as you took them deeper down your throat.

You were eager to please, that much was obvious based on the hazy look in your eyes and the drool trailing down your neck. Ozymandias groaned lowly, feeling himself becoming impatient.

He slowly pulled his fingers from your mouth, making sure to drag them across your lips before they left your mouth. Your big brother appeared to be quite satisfied with your saliva coating his fingers. Ozymandias studied them for a moment.

“You’ve done well, my dear. This is sufficient enough.” You looked down in shock at the sight of his fingers pushing your panties to the side before sinking into your warmth.

 

His blunt nails pressed against your walls, making you wriggle your hips and grit your teeth in pain. It hurt, it hurt a lot. Big brother held your hips steady with one hand. He couldn’t have you moving around now.

“Good, good. Does this please you, dear sister?”

“I-it hurts!” Ozymandias hummed.

“Yes, well, it will only get worse.” Wait, _what-_

Your hands instinctively reached out to grip Ozy’s shoulders in an attempt to push him away from you, but it was too late. His persistent fingers pushed further inside your pussy until your eyes rolled back, jaw slacked and heart beating faster.

“Hold still.” It was impossible, you couldn’t possibly stay still.

Your body wasn’t sure what to do, all you could do was whimper pathetically. You were so caught up in your own thoughts, the fact that Ozymandias had removed your underwear eluded you. That was until you felt the tip of his cock kissing your entrance.

You could only watch in awe as your big brother’s cock pushed inside of you inch by inch, painstakingly slow. You hadn't even felt him lifting you up by your thighs, too focused on just how big he was…

 

This was the first time you were taking a man’s dick inside your pussy, and it felt like he was splitting you in half. Your attention was glued to where you were both connected, watching with wide eyes as your insides were gradually stuffed. Only the tip was in and you were already breathing heavily.

“Does it feel good yet?” You shook your head, unable to describe exactly what it was you were feeling right now.

Your chest was heaving with each breath you attempted to take and your thighs began shaking. Ozymandias watched you with a self-satisfied grin, deriving immense pleasure from the way your pretty face twisted with lust and pain as you struggled to take all of him in.

Once he bottomed out, you felt as if your heart had stopped for a good minute. Not caring if you were ready or not, Ozymandias started fucking you; deep and fast. You barely had any time at all to anchor yourself against his body before the animalistic thrusting began.

"Oh? Are you unable to keep up with me, my lovely little sister?" Ozy teased, grinning sadistically when you tried to retort, but all that came out were broken moans and sobs.

Eventually, you lost most or the strength in your upper body and collapsed onto Ozy's chest, resting your cheek against his collarbone. Ozymandias laughed loudly in response to your exhaustion, yet his pace did not slow down one bit.

 

"We have not even started yet, naive little girl. I remember promising you that I would break you tonight." His words were whispered harshly into your ear, but you lacked a clear state of mind to give a proper response, or form a coherent sentence.

Your Servant was pounding into you now without care for your wellbeing; his fingers sank painfully into your hips when he lifted you all the way off of his cock, before dropping you back down and entering you again. Over and over, he left your pussy aching before stuffing it back inside.

Your body was shaking tremendously against his own, high pitched whines coming from your throat accompanied by copious amounts of drool and tears running down your face. However, the pain was slowly ebbing away...

“F-faster, big brother! Fuck.. _ahh_ your little sister!” Your sentences trailed off into loud sobs and incoherent babbling, you couldn’t help how vocal you were.

“As my dear little sister wishes..!” Ozy was _much_ more rough this time, evidently encouraged by your sounds and pleas.

 

Not too long now. You could feel your inevitable orgasm encroaching on your body’s strength. So there wasn’t much of a warning given before you scratched at his chest and your walls constricted around Ozy’s length.

With a final shout of his name and a string of curses, your juices dripped down your big brother’s shaft as you came. Ozymandias appeared to be very pleased that you were the first to finish, and even more impressed with how wet you had been. Both of your thighs were thoroughly drenched.

“You’ve earned this great boon, dear sister.. Now, receive my seed graciously!” His grip tightened even more to keep your lower half anchored down, ensuring not even a single drop of his royal seed spilt anywhere but inside your womb.

Your entire body felt warm and you couldn’t move a muscle. Ozymandias noticed your dilemma immediately and smiled, considering he was the one that caused this.

He allowed you to lie there motionless on top of him while he merely combed his fingers through your messy hair. You hummed in appreciation when his nails began rubbing your scalp. It felt really nice…

 

“My dear little sister, rest now. I shall wake you when the morning comes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	13. Complex Emotions [Arjuna]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arjuna finds you looking for him in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ I really do like Arjuna, but he's a bit difficult to write for << I honestly hope I at least got close to portraying him accurately XD 
> 
> ☆ Anyway, you guys know the deal: still working on "A Stray" while juggling astronomy assignments, but smut is easier to provide .3. 
> 
> ★ And as always, I hope you enjoy!

Your relationship with Arjuna was… Complex. You didn't get the sense that he hated you, but there was obviously something about you that rubbed him the wrong way. Whenever you attempted to make small talk so you could get to know him better, Arjuna would cut you off with-

"Master. I sincerely hate it when someone tries to intrude on my heart. I advise you to be careful." He would give you this same warning each time, and yet it didn't seem to deter you in the slightest because you were looking for him currently.

It was fairly late at night and you hadn't run into Arjuna all day, so you were beginning to worry a little. He wasn't in his room either...

"Arjuna? Can you hear me?" You called his name out whilst you wandered the dark, empty halls of Chaldea.

If he wasn't in his room, you weren't exactly sure where you could find him. It seemed as if Arjuna tried his best to avoid you whenever it was possible. Being on the same team meant working together, so that was unavoidable.

 

After aimlessly walking around in sleepwear, you decided to retire for the night. If there was something wrong, surely you would feel it through your bond. Although, it wasn't like Arjuna approved of the bond in the first place, claiming it was "annoying".

You were on your way back to your bedroom, until a familiar arrow planted itself into the wall nearest your head. You nearly had a heart attack.

"A-Arjuna!" Shock filled your body when you attempted to turn around and face him, only to find that your cheek was being pushed firmly against the wall.

"What were you doing outside of my room earlier, Master?" You could feel his fingers gripping your skull tightly, ensuring you weren't going to be moving any time soon.

"I was looking for you..." Arjuna must've been dissatisfied with your answer, based on his reaction.

He pushed your body against the wall harder, trapping you by pulling your arms behind your back with one hand; while the other hand continued gripping your head.

The position was slightly uncomfortable...

 

"Why do you insist on forcing yourself into my business? Master or not, you have _no right."_

"Look, I-I'm sorry I was lurking around outside your room. I just got worried because I hadn't seen you all day." It was true, partially, and he could tell you were leaving out details.

"You aren't sorry. You're only sorry you got caught." Arjuna was so close that you could his breath on the cheek that wasn't squished against the wall, and the heat from his body.

His accusation and closeness sent an excited jolt down your spine. You weren't sure if you should be turned on or scared for your life...

"Since you seem to care so much about my wellbeing, allow me to tell you why you didn't see me today..." The hand that was holding your head against the wall suddenly released you, but you didn't move an inch.

Arjuna traced his fingertips along your neck, trailing them further up until he was at your lips. You didn't even stop him from pushing his fingers into your mouth. Why would you want to?

_"I require a mana transfer."_

 

And you were the only one who could give it to him; his little, inexperience magus of a Master. Beautiful, yet so easily breakable. Arjuna soon realized that he wanted to keep you trapped in his room forever, so you could be his and his alone. To hell with the other weak Servants.

"Y-you need mana..? But you're an Archer-!" Your entire body froze when you felt him pulling down your panties, not caring at all that you both were out in the open.

It excited you.

"Normally, I'm not one to force myself on a lady.. But you are special, Master. You have taken an interest in someone like me, have you not?" Arjuna was no longer holding your arms behind your back, or holding your head against the wall, but you were too anxious to move.

He was pulling your hips back against his own. Only then did you realize he was still fully clothed, even as the tip of his cock pushed inside your pussy. You were so wet...

 

"This is the real Arjuna, Master. Do you see now, how revolting I am?" You shook your head in denial, balling your fists and placing them on the wall in front of you to brace yourself.

You felt as if you would collapse if Arjuna wasn't holding onto you.

"T-there's nothing revolting about you, Arjuna.." As if to punish you, he pushed in all the way and started moving immediately, allotting you no time to catch your breath.

"Nothing, you say? Not even the way I'm taking you right now without your permission?" Arjuna chuckled, but there was no amusement in it. If anything, it was evil and sadistic; unbefitting a hero.

"No.. I-I want this." Your voice broke as you whimpered, blatantly enjoying Arjuna's rough treatment of you.

 _"You want this?"_ He repeated incredulously, pace undeterred as he kept fucking you like a savage.

You leaned against the wall for support, despite it not exactly being your first choice for comfort. You would prefer to lean against Arjuna's chest as he fucked you while staring into your eyes. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to look at you right now.

 

Arjuna just couldn't accept the fact that you wanted him just as much as he wanted you. In his mind, everything about himself was undesirable. You were one of the first to genuinely see him as more than just a mere tool, and he couldn't handle it.

"I am.. Weak, Master." His tone had softened as well as his hold on your hips.

Arjuna paused for a moment, merely to press his body closer to your own and wrap his arms securely around your waist. Only then did he resume fucking you, more passionately this time. You could feel his heart beating erratically, in tandem with your own.

"Arjuna… I love you." You whispered hoarsely, fists clenching as well as your walls around his cock.

It felt like heaven. _You_ felt like heaven.

"My Master... I love you too." After all of the cum he filled your womb with, you hoped the mana transfer worked even a little bit.

If the warmth spreading throughout your body was anything to go by, your mana had definitely been transferred to Arjuna. You smiled, exhausted but content. Arjuna still had some emotions he wanted to sort through, but you would be there to help with that.

 

"Stay with me?" He wanted to be selfish and take you all for himself, but Arjuna knew just how unrealistic that fantasy was...

Even still,

_"Always."_

He was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	14. Poor Judge of Women [Sasaki Kojirou]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff and light smut with Kojirou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ A lot of people don't really like Kojirou, but I do! He's attractive and he's a nice guy, so what's there not to like tbh
> 
> ☆ Anyway, I'm done with my astronomy work for today, so I may be able to upload another fic later today, we'll see! Enjoy this in the meantime c:

“Why don’t you ever do things that _you_ wanna do, Kojirou?” Your beloved Assassin merely shrugged with a light-hearted smile tugging at his lips.

“I do, Master. It just so happens that your desires also align with my own.” You huffed, clearly not buying his excuse.

Nevertheless, you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him softly. He smelled like cherry blossoms and sake. Kojirou got comfortable with you in his lap, moving around until you were comfortable as well. He was actually quite warm, despite his cool nature.

“Do you want me?” He kissed you again, longer this time and with _a lot_ more tongue involved.

 

Kojirou wanted not to hear you doubting your own beauty. It was an insult against his Master that he would not abide; even if it _was_ from the lips of his Master.

“I should not even have to answer that. You know my love for you is infinite.”

“Then prove it.” You were going to say something else until he started pressing open-mouthed kisses against your neck, sucking lightly and making you gasp.

"You are even more lovely up close." Kojirou spoke softly, sounding as if the very breath had been taken from his lungs.

His words caused you to blush a little as you subconsciously pushed at Kojirou’s forearms to stop him from sucking the sensitive skin of your collarbone. But you couldn’t deny him for long. You felt his steady heartbeat through his chest, pressing your body harder against his own until he could feel your nipples.

 

Kojirou didn't seem to mind it at all, decidedly pulling you closer.

"Here.. Let’s do something more interesting." You leaned up to whisper in his ear, considering he was taller than you.

With Kojirou distracted by your voice, your hand made its way beneath the band of his boxers, slipping inside and rubbing the tip of his cock without warning.

Your Servant gasped as you slowly trailed your fingertips along a prominent vein, teasing him by pressing your index finger against his slit.

Kojirou’s hand caught your wrist in a gentle, yet firm grip before you could proceed any further. He glared down at you with a look that held no anger whatsoever, just exasperation at being teased. He narrowed his eyes at the grin spreading across your face.

 

“You tease me.”

"And what gave you that idea, my dear Kojirou?" You smiled innocently as you twirled a piece of his long, blue hair around your finger. He smiled fondly.

"Once again, you have only confirmed that I am a poor judge of women, [Your Name]."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	15. Sweet Dreams [Merlin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin just wants to give you good dreams as a reward! 
> 
> ...Not really though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ Okay so, this was also in my fic graveyard for a while, so enjoy! I'm juggling three different works right now and also assignments for an online class, so bare with me! .3.

“Are you in here, Master?" Merlin called out as he knocked lightly on your bedroom door.

He had looked all around Chaldea and yet there was no sign of you, so he figured you would be holed up in your room. When he received no response, Merlin assumed the worst had happened to you.

“Pardon me.” The magus announced his intrusion before opening your door, only to find you passed out on your bed sleeping peacefully.

Soft breaths emitted from your parted lips, chest rising and falling steadily with each inhalation and exhalation. You were lying quietly on your back before rolling over on your stomach to seek a more comfortable position whilst you slumbered.

 

Merlin closed your bedroom door as he stepped inside your space, trying his best not to make any noise that could alert you. As he watched you lie there, motionless and defenseless in nothing but a long button-up that came down to your thighs, he felt his inner desires beginning to take over.

Seeing you immobile in that position caused Merlin to sigh, tongue darting out to wet his lips. He planned on giving you some _great_ dreams tonight. And in return, you would provide him with delicious nourishment. He could already taste it; the sweetness your emotions would provide him with.

Merlin sat on the floor next to your bed, resting his back against the wall closest. It was inevitable, Merlin was going to end up in your dreams eventually. After all, you were his precious Master who spent quite a lot of effort in ascending his soul to its limits. He had to reward your tireless efforts  _somehow._

 

* * *

 

You smiled happily and snuggled further into your soft blankets. The warmth embraced you to the point where you didn’t even want to move a muscle, let alone open your eyes. Were you dreaming?

You said goodbye to your covers as you sat up on your knees, surveying the room you were in. It felt like your bedroom, and yet you couldn’t see much except for the bed you were lying on.

"Oh, Master... Come a little closer to me." A male's voice you were all too familiar with was suddenly in your ear, his warm breath brushed against your cheek and it sent a shiver down your spine.

Instinctively, you moved back far enough to put some distance between you and this intruder; an intruder that had the same voice as-

“M-Merlin? What are you doing here?” Your Servant was sitting a few feet from you, also on his knees, and observing your expressions.

“I came to help you, of course.” Merlin crawled toward you on his hands and knees, causing you to back up even further; mostly subconsciously.

 

"Help me? How are you gonna do that?” As if to answer your question, he pushed you down flat against the bed by the shoulders, pinning you in place and smiling once he realized you couldn't move an inch.

"I’ll let you guess, Master." Merlin’s voice was teasing and it brought a blush to your cheeks, considering you weren’t exactly used to being teased and also pinned down simultaneously...

“Merlin, please..." Your voice trailed off into a soft moan as his hands caressed your sides before moving farther up to shamelessly grope your breasts.

Even the slightest touch of his fingertips was making your back arch, teeth snaring your bottom lip in an attempt to keep your embarrassing whimpers muffled. Merlin chuckled when he realized what you were doing, but he didn’t call you out on it.

“Please what, Master? You have to speak up or else I won’t be able to hear you.” Despite having no answer from you, Merlin squeezed your breasts roughly and rubbed your nipples through the thin material of your button-up.

 

He appeared to be a little frustrated with your shirt being the only barrier between his hands and your bare flesh. Merlin set his own pace and practically ripped your shirt open, causing buttons to fly everywhere. He smiled apologetically, but you knew damn well he wasn't sorry at all.

“You will have to forgive my impatience. I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long while now, if I'm honest.” You could feel his warm breath on your neck, whilst his thumb and forefinger rolled your hardened nipples around before pinching them.

It was odd. The pain felt good… _Very_ good. You suddenly wanted more.

"Try your best to relax, Master. It will feel much better that way." Louder moans and whines poured from your lips as Merlin nipped and sucked the sensitive flesh of your neck, fingers digging into your body as well.

His hands moved from your chest down to the warmth in between your clenched thighs. Merlin firmly pried your legs open, smiling at you as if you were having a polite discussion about the weather.

He was pleased to find nothing in his way to stop his fingers from rubbing against your wet pussy lips. Merlin hummed as if he was delighted that you were practically leaking onto your bed sheets while his fingers pushed inside you.

 

"More, please.." You murmured under your breath, accompanied with a long gasp as Merlin's thumb lazily pressed against your clit. He abused it immediately.

Your pussy was so needy, he couldn't quite stop himself from grinding his cock against your bed. His boxers suddenly felt _way_ too tight.

"Does it feel good, Master?" A faint squelching sound echoed around the room as Merlin continued to fuck you with his fingers, not caring if you dripped all over his hand or not.

"Y-yes!" Merlin's eyes widened slightly as he watched your body writhe due to his persistent touching, and he couldn't help the gaze of a predator from over-taking his usual carefree expression.

It felt so good... You hadn't realized you were cumming until you felt Merlin's tongue prodding your slit and lapping up your juices. He was almost purring as he licked you clean, the vibrations causing some overstimulation but you couldn't complain one bit.

 

He crawled his way back up your body until you were both face to face and smiled pleasantly. The magus cupped your jaw and kissed you, wasting no time in slipping his tongue in your mouth to give you a taste. If the taste was off of Merlin's tongue, it couldn't be that bad... Was the sweetness from him or you?

"Focus on me, won't you? I'll make you feel amazing, my beautiful Master."

You wanted to ask what he was about to do, but his intentions became quite clear when his fingers grasped your hips and his cock began pushing inside you. Merlin would not stop until you were as full of him as you could possibly be, and your walls were stretched around his entire length. It was much too soon after your first orgasm and you were far too weak to do anything to assist or even stop him.

You lie there, body completely pliant as your Servant fucked you faster and pushed deeper until your bodies were flush with one another. You couldn't focus well at this point, your head felt fuzzy and yet Merlin appeared to be greatly enjoying this. He was speaking to you, but your mind was unable to process much of anything that wasn’t sexual pleasure.

 

_You passed out._

 

* * *

 

The next morning, you woke up feeling oddly sweaty and gross... The nightshirt you were wearing literally became a second layer of skin as it clung to your damp flesh, not to mention the fact that the shirt was also open. Your panties were sticking to your thighs as well, soaked in your own cum and running down your legs.

You wanted to get up to take a shower to wash away all of the dirtiness, yet your muscles were far too weak. You couldn't move. It had eluded you at first, but your muscles felt atrophied. And yet, you felt _amazing;_ mentally and even sexually.

The entirety of your night was a bit of a blur, but you could recall bits and pieces from your fragmented memory. Merlin had come into your room, and-

Merlin…

_Merlin!_

 

“M-MERLIN! STAY OUT OF MY DREAMS, DAMMIT!” You couldn’t hear him, but your Caster Servant was doubling over with laughter at the end of the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	16. Confessions [Amakusa Shirou Tokisada]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amakusa must confess his sins to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ Hhhhh, I am so sorry for this filth XD (And at the same time, I regret nothing tbh) 
> 
> ☆ Anyway, enjoy this fic about Anime Jesus trying to be a good priest, but failing (of course). There is some dubcon, so be mindful of that!

In Amakusa’s eyes, you were but a delicate flower forced to take on the role of a Master. Your actions were quite noble. Even still he, and possibly your other Servants, could easily make out the consistent fatigued expression you wore on a daily basis.

Amakusa wanted nothing but for his Master to relax, of course. Needless to say, he was eagerly awaiting the next time you two happened to be alone together.

He wanted to pluck each and every petal from you, slowly, whilst you squirmed in vain beneath him. After all, he _was_ a Ruler class Servant. It only made sense that he should rule over every Servant, and also his own Master.

It wasn't exactly a challenging feat to get you on your own, all alone. You were a woman after all, you needed some semblance of privacy.

That night, you went to sleep as you normally did after a long day of Rayshifting, diplomatic negotiations, and the likes. You were eager to wrap yourself up in your warm blankets, and yet something about the air tonight felt oddly turbulent...

 

Your eyes snapped open, only to be met by an abyss that appeared to have no bottom to it. Pitch black was such an underwhelming word for the darkness you now faced.

Then the trembling started. You couldn't help the slight panic that was sudden gripping your rational thoughts, only to replace them with irrational ones.

Only when you tried to move was when you realized you were physically unable to. You were propped up on your knees, ass sticking up in the air with your hands tied expertly against the small of your back. The object binding you was made from satin...

The more you struggled, the deeper the fabric dug into your flesh. And for something so soft, it was actually quite painful, biting at your skin as it were. Had you been blindfolded as well?

"My, my, it appears you've finally come to your senses, Master." You flinched involuntarily as warm fingertips skimmed across your throat, before they caressed your cheeks in a doting manner.

"You must have been fairly exhausted. You passed out before I could even talk to you after our battles alongside one another today."

 

"Amakusa-" Your lips parted as you squeaked in surprise, his fingers were suddenly gripping your jaw harshly to the point where you felt as if it would leave marks.

"Come now, Master, haven't you ever been to a confessional before? You're supposed to refer to me as 'Father'. Am I understood?" His voice was oddly sweet and affectionate for someone that was squeezing the ever-loving fuck out of your jaw.

You attempted to nod in order to show your understanding, but Amakusa didn't appear to be satisfied by a mere nod. The hand that wasn't gripping your chin was suddenly at your wrists, tightening the satin fabric around them until you yelped out a meek "yes, Father".

"Good. Now, let us proceed." His hold on you loosened, and yet you still felt threatened.

"I know this is normally supposed to be a moment for you to confess your sins to me, but I also feel compelled to confess a few of my own." Regardless of the blindfold, your eyelids eased shut, bottom lip quivering as your Ruler Servant reached under your body.

 

_You were scared._

 

His hand groped your breast and rolled your nipple between his fingers, pulling it playfully with a light chuckle leaving his lips. He was clearly amused how easy it was to get your nipples hard, despite the fact that he had barely touched you yet. He must've taken your clothes off when you were asleep…

"I have had multiple fantasies situated around hurting you, Master... I am still having them, actually." Amakusa's confession was whispered in your ear with a sadistic lilt you had never heard in his voice before. It was nothing short of frightening.

"You must think I'm a despicable being now; a sorry excuse of a priest. But I am unable to reject the desires of my flesh any longer." Many shuffling sounds reached your ears, indicating that your Servant was probably searching for something.

“This is something I have thought about doing for a while now. After seeing how much you enjoyed scented candles, well... Let’s just say I have sinned greatly when it comes to you, my beautiful Master.” You wanted to ask him what he meant by that, yet there appeared to be more pressing matters as your back suddenly felt entirely _too hot._

 

When the substance being poured against your skin cooled and clung to your flesh, it confirmed your fears. Amakusa was pouring candle wax down your shoulder blades.

It wasn’t extremely hot, but it was warm enough to create a constant buzz against your spine, heat spreading throughout your system like a wildfire. Your voice cracked painfully as you cried out for mercy, shoulders shaking as more wax was poured down them both. You could hear Amakusa chuckling, as if he was enjoying your blatant discomfort.

"Now now, let's try not to be too loud. Some are currently resting, Master." Clearly he was teasing you. Amakusa didn't care if anyone heard. Even if you screamed your lungs out, he was not going to stop.

"These silk bonds are also another fantasy of mine." The priest sighed dreamily as if he was reliving a wonderful memory, hands caressing the fabric wrapped around your head.

"Patience is a virtue they say, but… I honestly cannot bring myself to be patient right now." Amakusa was removing his shirt, not that you could see.

However, you could feel the cool metal of his cross against the hot flesh of your back as he leaned over you. It felt nice...

 

He pulled your panties down painfully slow until you were shaking again, fingertips lightly brushing against your slit.

"I'm sorry, Master, but I don't have the time to prepare you for this. Just think of it as another challenge you must endure, yes?" A challenge of how much could your body take before you broke, that is.

Your Servant donned a sadistic grin, and despite lacking a visual, it was easy to make it out in his tone of voice.

Was he pouring wax down your back again? Your entire lower half suddenly felt as if it was on fire. Your _spine_ felt like it was on fire. Your back dipped sharply in an attempt to ease the pain, only to realize the pain was not from hot wax. Amakusa was gradually stuffing your tight asshole full of his cock, not bothering to move carefully at all.

A strangled cry fell from your lips and your Servant responded by pushing your face down into the mattress. You could hear him laughing joyously, bordering on maniacal.

He was getting off on your suffering. Your thighs were trembling even more now, feeling your energy and mana being sapped from you without consent.

"Are you tired, Master?" Your only response were labored breaths and long groans of displeasure.

 

You didn't want to give him any satisfaction by answering any of his inquiries, so you kept silent for the most part. That was until his fingers were in your hair, gathering up a suitable bit before using it to yank your head back.

"Ignoring me is not an option.” A strained cry sounded in your ears, which you identified as your own, as the burning pain shot through your scalp.

The pain of having your hair pulled was minor, considering your ass was bearing the brunt of everything. His cock was forcefully stretching you out at this point. The priest moaned sweetly into your ear, eyes squeezed shut as you began crying beneath him.  

“F-Father, it hurts!” Tears were spilling down your cheeks, soaking the blindfold. Amakusa laughed breathlessly, still thrusting inside you.

“Ah, _good.”_ You didn’t want to enjoy this, you didn’t… But your needs were betraying you at the moment.

Eventually, your body relaxed a bit as you became accustomed to his size. The stretch was still quite uncomfortable though.

“Try to relax, Master. It’ll be more enjoyable if you do, I promise.” With that being said, you felt his unoccupied hand reaching down in between your legs.

 

“Here, I want you to experience some pleasure as well.” His fingers pinched your clit as he spoke, putting more of his weight on your back until you were desperately gasping for air.

Not because he was heavy, but the duality of pleasure and pain you were feeling now was making you lightheaded. You were in pain, so why... Why was this enjoyable? 

The odd, yet pleasurable burn from his cock pushing deeper caused you to inhale sharply, thighs tensing up. Amakusa nipped and sucked possessively at your neck as his pelvis made contact with your ass. He was all the way inside you now.

"I can't t-take anymore, Father-- _aah!_  Please..!" Your body felt as if it was being ripped apart.

“Don’t be weak, Master... _Take. It.”_ The dangerous tone of his voice would’ve scared you if it hadn’t turned you on as much as it did… Your Ruler was full of surprises. 

“F-Father, I’m gonna-!” Your Servant’s fingers sped up then, making sure you were the one to cum first. The raw desperation in your voice was positively hypnotic.

You could hear him hiss lightly, teeth gritted as your hole tightened around his entire length to the point of pain. The twitching from his dick was making you lightheaded again, it was such an odd sensation. 

 

With a few more thrusts, Amakusa sunk his teeth into your shoulder, muffling the pleasured groans and whines coming out of his mouth while pumping your ass full of his seed. Being filled this way... It made your eyes roll back, saliva mixed in with tears wetting the sheets below. 

Your stomach felt weirdly full, and the sticky warmth started dripping down your thighs when he pulled out. You could hear the priest whimpering and cursing under his breath. The tip of his cock was even more swollen and red, still spurting cum. 

It would have been gross if you were fully coherent, but you were far too tired to give a shit. Your thoroughly-used body slumped further down against your bed, no longer being held up by your Servant’s hands.

“I don’t feel like this was adequate at all. I’ll have to visit you some other time, Master... Don’t you think?” You groaned shakily, attempting to move a little yet failing. Too sore. 

"Just untie me please..." Amakusa smiled.

"As my Master wishes." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	17. Dia's Good Girl [Diarmuid Ua Duibhne]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're Diarmuid's good girl!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ More smut because Diarmuid deserved better and he _still_ deserves more love than this fandom is giving him, so.. ╥﹏╥
> 
> ☆ Also, thanks to Demial for putting this idea in my head XD Enjoy!

“Can you kneel for me?” Without hesitation, you sunk to your knees, face tilted up so you could see your lover staring down at you with complete adoration.

“Good, good. I love you.” He cupped your chin with one hand and petted your head with the other, smiling as you nuzzled against his palm.

“Do you love me as well?” You nodded insistently, attempting to portray your feelings when Diarmuid chuckled.

“Words, love. Let me hear your pretty voice.” His fingers were gentle as they cradled your chin, tilting your head a little from side to side so he could observe the entirety of your beautiful face.

“I do. I love you so much, Diarmuid.” The Lancer hummed, sated and now intrigued when you started kissing his fingers as they trailed across your bottom lip.

 

He stood over you as your lips wrapped around his pointer finger, tongue immediately becoming acquainted with it. Dia watched you with half-lidded eyes, glossy with desire as you sucked with such a lovely expression on your face.

You were absolutely adorable, staring up at him through your eyelashes, moaning as you took another one of his fingers into your mouth. He smiled, lolling his head to the side.

“Dearest, if you continue doing that, I may get the idea that you want something else.” You moaned in affirmation, eyes fluttering shut as you thought about taking his cock down your throat. Diarmuid’s smile widened at this.

“Oh? Was I right? In that case, you’ll have to tell me what it is you want, darling. I won’t know unless you tell me.” The Lancer cooed sweetly, fingers retracting from your mouth as his golden eyes observed every nuance of your needy expression.

Your thighs were rubbing together, seeking friction but to no avail; and your chest was rising and falling faster as your breathing sped up when you began imagining the things you wanted Dia to do to you.

 

He could tell you were thinking about naughty things, but he didn’t mind that. As long as you were willing to share those thoughts with him, you could be as dirty as you wanted.

“I-I want.. I want your cock.” You whined, fixing him with your cutest pair of puppy dog eyes. Diarmuid brushed your hair back, smile never once leaving his lips.

"I can never say no to you, love." Diarmuid wasted no time in pushing his boxer briefs down, chuckling a little when your eyes widened with excitement and eagerness.

He wasn't going to be greedy and push your head all the way down, but you didn't have an issue with being greedy in the slightest when it came to your lover.

You started off with little kitty licks against the tip, tongue poking out of your mouth before you leaned closer. You slowly took him into your mouth, humming appreciatively as his fingers ran through your hair, scratching against your scalp.

 

You took more of Dia's cock until you could feel yourself beginning to choke, all while running your tongue across his slit to get a better taste. Even though you were gagging, Diarmuid didn't stop you from going further. He merely watched you, teeth worrying his bottom lip to keep his sounds of pleasure at a minimum.

"Don't be impatient, princess. I'm not going anywhere."

The wet sound of your lips wrapped around your lover's dick was becoming more prominent the more you sucked, yet the lewdness of it all did not deter you at all. Copious amounts of spit dribbled down your chin and down in between your breasts.

Your lover groaned, cupping your chin again to have a better look as his cock slid in and out, in and out... Diarmuid cursed softly, trying his best not to pull your hair too tightly, but you didn't seem to mind a bit of pain.

 

You were such a good girl for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	18. Trapped in Vines [Cu Chulainn]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caster Cu has some fun with you, utilizing magic and vines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ I know this is much sooner, right after the last I posted, but I can't help it! When I get an idea, I'm gonna write it even if it isn't that long .3. 
> 
> ☆ I'm gonna use this book for one-shots and drabbles now, so bare with me and enjoy some smut with Caster Cu~!

“This is s-such an inappropriate use of _mhh_ \-- magic!” The vines tickled the inside of your thigh slightly, causing your words to trail off into a high-pitched moan.

Cu chuckled, hands roaming across your writhing body.

“I wouldn’t necessarily call it inappropriate... Hmm, actually yeah, you’re right.” You started to struggle even more, whining when the vines merely tightened and held your wrists and ankles strictly in place.

“Try not to move so much, Master. The more you squirm, the tighter the vines will get.” Cu’s lips pressed against your own before trailing down your collar bone slowly.

You watched him with bated breath as his head dipped down further, covering your exposed flesh with small, wet butterfly kisses until you were whimpering his name. Your Caster Servant sunk to his knees, smirking up at you while his hands ran up your legs.

 

“You’ve gone quiet. I was beginning to enjoy your struggling, you know.” Before you could retort with a sarcastic remark, his fingers were teasing at your pussy lips.

He waited a moment before sinking two fingers inside you, licking his lips when he noticed you were soaked. Your juices were already running down his fingers and he had only just started touching you this way.

“I think you’re enjoying this a little _too_ much, naughty girl.” A pathetic whimper came from your mouth, unable to suppress your noises of pleasure any longer when he was touching you like that.

The Caster cooed your name sweetly, fingers still worming their way deeper inside your pussy. It felt odd, being held against your will yet still enjoying something as vulgar as this. Perhaps it was because Cu was the one doing this to you. If it were someone else, you’d probably protest more avidly.

“Your scent is driving me crazy…” The mage moaned slightly as he took a long whiff of your scent, purring when he smelled just how aroused you were; not that it was difficult to tell.

 

Cu licked his lips, eager to have a taste of you. You could feel his fingers beginning to spread inside you, causing a moan louder than the last to fall from your lips. You wiggled as much as the vines would allow, clenching your fists when you felt his breath against your pussy.

“Be a good girl and stay still.” Cu took his time with you, starting off by kissing your pretty little pussy lips before stretching you out further with his fingers until he could see your clit poking out.

Your entire body shivered as his teeth grazed your clit, playfully nibbling at it until your nails started digging into the sensitive skin on your palms. Your Servant hummed, now pressing open-mouthed kisses against your cunt whilst his other hand busied itself with squeezing his cock in his fist.

Your eyes flickered down to Cu as his body lurched forward slightly, and you could see his hand gliding up and down on his dick. It sent a chill down your spine; the idea that eating you out was enough to turn him on to the point of masturbation. Only then did you realize he had dematerialized his clothes completely, matching your bareness as well.

 

His nose bumped against you as he leaned forward, lips rumbling with muffled groans and hums of pleasure causing you to bite your lip. Cu was definitely enjoying this more than he should, but you weren’t complaining. It felt good, _real_ good. His tongue was persistently lapping at every inch of you now with such greed, it brought an embarrassed blush to your cheeks.

“Cu, please, I-- I’m gonna cum s-soon…” He heard you muttering curses under your breath, moaning his name in such a lovely tone until your eyes met one another’s.

His pupils were blown wide, eyes somewhat glazed over as he continued eating you out. The idea of you finishing on his face or fingers urged Cu to go faster, making sure to tease your clit again with harder nibbles and suckling until your limbs became numb from moving around so much.

“Cum for me, Master.” Cu pulled away from your heat, using his fingers to push you the rest of the way to your orgasm so he could watch your face as you came undone.

 

A strangled cry came from your mouth, bottom lip quivering as Cu fucked you through your orgasm. Your Servant’s fingers never stopped until he lowered his head down and started licking you again to clean you up, groaning at your taste. It was intoxicating, and he couldn't stop himself from practically burying his face against you.

You watched Cu licking at the slick dribbling down your thighs, panting slightly when you noticed the cum covering his own fingers. It sent another shiver down your spine.

"Feeling any better now?" You huffed, frowning down at Cu and that self-satisfied smirk on his face. 

"Maybe... Now let me down-!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	19. Calling to Him [Arthur Pendragon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You call out to Arthur for... Help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ I don't really have much to say, this is just a snippet I should've posted a while back but I'm kinda going through a weird point right now...
> 
> ☆ I want to write, but I just don't feel like anything I write is good right now, so- I dunno if I'm gonna keep writing or take another break from it, we'll see. 
> 
> ★ Anyway, enjoy this smut with our King of Knights~!

"Mmh, Arthur..." The King of Knights could hear you calling out to him via your bond, and so Arthur began running toward your room immediately without a second thought.

You were practically chanting his name, accompanied by what seemed to be sounds of pain and discomfort. Your loyal Servant just wanted to make sure you were okay; to assure you weren't having a bad dream or anything. His pace quickened when your cries became louder, as well as his name on your lips. Why were you crying out solely for him?

You had summoned plenty of other strong Servants who were more than capable of protecting you as well, so why just him? Not that he was complaining, of course. Arthur enjoyed your company and recognized you as a capable Master; _his_ Master.

So it stands to reason why he was unable to comprehend what he was seeing after flinging your room’s door open.

"Master, I'm here! What's wron-" Arthur was rendered speechless once his brain fully registered the scene unfolding before him.

 

You weren't in pain at all, or even asking for help via your bond with Arthur; you were sprawled out on your bed, head tossed back and mouth agape as your hands pleasured you. One was busy groping your bare chest while the other eagerly pushed a dildo in and out of your pussy.

"A-Arthur!" He cannot remember if there was ever a time when he had seen you so debauched before, and yet he couldn't bring himself to look away, like a gentleman should have.

"Arthur, please..." You whimpered his name again, hand trembling as you pushed the toy deeper inside yourself until your toes curled. It felt _so_ good.

"My Master... I do believe I can be of assistance, i-if you will allow it?" Your eyes met Arthur’s as he approached your bed, and you could easily make out the light blush painted on his pale cheeks.

"Y-yes, yes, just please touch me!" You were blatantly yearning for him, so it would be quite sadistic to deny your needs now.

 

Slowly, he pulled the toy from inside your cunt and took his sweet time examining your slick coating the entire thing. You could feel your cheeks heating up further when he tentatively licked at the toy.

The King of Knights hummed thoughtfully before placing the dildo on your bed, then moving so that his face was in between your thighs. Arthur inhaled your scent for a moment, making a show of spreading your legs out further so he could finally get a taste of you; directly from the source.

Arthur made sure to take his time in relishing the taste of your juices, deciding immediately that you were possibly the sweetest thing he's ever tasted. As an added bonus, those lovely moans and whines were making his pants a bit tighter. His tongue teased and prodded at your slit, before he began pressing soft kisses to the insides of your thighs.

 

Arthur decided to test just how stretched out you were by adding his fingers. Two slender digits were faced with no resistance whatsoever and he was able to push then inside until your back arched. You must've been at this for some time now, considering how pliant your body was.

Immediately, you could feel them scissoring inside and your thighs closed around his head to keep him in place. Not that Arthur had any intentions of moving anyways, he was quite content tasting and fingering your pretty little pussy.

"As much as I love hearing your voice, my beautiful Master, please try to keep it down a little. I wish not to wake your other Servants or any Chaldean workers."

"I-I can't help it, Arthur! You make me feel so _mhm_ \-- good.." You could feel him smiling against your thigh while his fingers pinched your clit tenderly.

"I'm glad to hear that, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	20. Support a Servant [Cu Chulainn]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Berserker, Cu Chulainn, needs some mana from you, a Chaldean Master he was asked to support in battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ I got this idea from playing FGO myself and using a friend's Cu Alter XD Since I'm new to the game, Cu kinda ends up carrying my team uwu; 
> 
> ☆ I'm definitely stronger now, but I joked around with my friends and wondered what a Servant would do if their Master's friend was weak? Well this is the result! And also, it had been in my fic graveyard for a while, so enjoy! .3.

It was a bit tough, becoming a Master for the sake of saving the world. After all, you weren’t an extremely experienced mage. Such a jarring change in your lifestyle was sure to bring rise to new conflict and stress you never even knew existed.

However, befriending other Masters in Chaldea made life a lot easier considering it did have its perks. For example, some Masters would offer their strongest Servants as support for you in your battles. You were more than thankful for this, especially since the few Servants you had summoned weren’t exactly the strongest at their current state.

Recently, you had started borrowing a friend’s Berserker Servant named Cu Chulainn; he was the alternate version of the original Child of Light. And he was _very_ intimidating. When your friend first lent you Cu’s support, she warned you that, _’Cu can be a little… Apathetic’_.

You’d say that was a terrible understatement.

 

Not only was he apathetic, he was also harsh and very cynical. The first time you finished a battle with Cu, you thanked him for helping you and your Servants out. He didn’t even reply, he just… Walked away, and went back to his Master.

The next couple of times, however, he was more vocal with his disdain for you and your entire team.

“Weaklings, the lot of you.” Needless to say, you were stunned into silence, whilst your Servants were just pissed off.

You talked to your friend about her Cu and she merely shrugged, giggling a little at your predicament.

“I told you he was a bit, uh… Harsh? Yeah, that's the word!” Even still, you continued to ask for his support in your battles because he was quite powerful. Eventually, you grew accustomed to his crass nature.

You even welcomed him into your room to have a drink with you and your other Servants after a finished battle, but he declined each time; not out of maliciousness you noted. Perhaps he was a bit shy.

 

He was supporting you today as well. Nothing was out of the ordinary; you finished the fight with ease and your Servants were getting stronger with each battle. They looked up to Cu’s power and you honestly couldn't blame them for being a little envious. You were in awe of his strength as well…

“Good job today, guys! And thank you again, Cu.” Your Servants chatted amongst themselves on the way back to Chaldea while you somewhat lagged behind, sorting out your materials and such.

Cu tapped your shoulder and you nearly had a heart attack. He had never touched you before, or even been this close… It was a pleasant surprise, however.

“Y-yes, Cu? Is there anything you need?” The Berserker grunted.

 

“Take me back to your room. I need to talk with you… Alone.” You weren’t sure how you should feel about this talk of his. What if he wanted to harm you?

Your Servants could sense your discomfort, one even asked if you were alright via your bond.

 _’I’m not sure.’_ You responded truthfully. Even still, you couldn’t sense any ill-intent from Cu...

“O-oh uh, sure. Come on, I'll lead the way." You assured your Servants that you would ask for help through your mental link if you needed it, but you were hoping you wouldn’t have to.

 

* * *

 

“Alright, we’re here. What did you wanna talk abo-” The rest of your sentence was cut off as you were rudely forced inside your room and then held strictly against the wall.

“I’m not a very patient man, so I’m going to make this quick and easy for the both of us. My Master is away right now and can’t supply me with mana.” Your entire body was quivering, but was it out of fear? Yes, there was fear, but there was also _something else…_

“Considering your magic isn’t even third-rate at best, you’re going to have to transfer your mana to me by using your body.” His warmth engulfed you as he caged you in with his arms against both sides of your head.

Your mind and heart were both racing.

He was practically asking-- no, _telling_ you to give up your body to him for the sake of his own mana.

“W-why don’t you just dematerialize for the time being? Our battles are done for the day, you can just wait for your Master to come back...” Cu snarled down at you, clearly displeased with your soft rejection.

 

“Another Master may be in need of my support and I can’t help them if I don’t have any mana."  _Then just get mana from them!_ Is what you wanted to say, but then... You had an idea. Perhaps you could grow closer to one another this way?

“Okay... I’ll do whatever I need to do to supply you with a sufficient amount of mana then.” You literally had no idea what you just agreed to.

“So uh, what do I need to do exactly?” That smile of his, full of sharp teeth, sent a violent shudder down your spine. He looked even more intimidating when he smiled…

“Just stay still.”

‘W-wait, wait, Cu-!” Without much thought, you put your hands against his chest to stop him from advancing. To your surprise, he did stop; despite the fact that you weren’t applying much force.

“What is it?” He sounded very impatient, more than anything else. Not quite yet angry.

 

“I uh.. How do we get the mana to transfer?” You were very ignorant on the subject of mana transfer through intimate methods, it seems.

“Like I said, just stay still. I’ll do everything… Like always.” The Berserker grumbled the last part mostly to himself, but you hear it and pouted angrily.

“My team is getting strong, you can’t deny us that.” Cu smirked as his arms dropped slightly, so that you were no longer caged in, but now his hands were running up and down your sides. It was _so_ distracting.

“Oh, I never said your little army wasn’t getting stronger. However, I could still destroy your entire team with just my bare hands.” He was quite confident in his strength, and for good reason.

Challenging Cu on the matter of strength would be futile because you saw just how strong he was on a daily basis, so denying that now wouldn’t make much sense; considering you continue to ask for his support for almost every fight. Even still, you wanted to rile him up just a little bit for the fuck of it; which admittedly, was not exactly the smartest decision.

 

“Right. I bet you couldn’t even beat a wet piece of paper, even if you tried your hardest.” You were actually satisfied with your little rebuttal and Cu looked even more amused now, grin widening.

“So that’s the game you want to play, huh.” Cu bent down slightly, picking you up as if you weighed nothing at all and slung you over his shoulder.

You started struggling instantly, afraid of falling from such a height.

“Pipe down, will you. That attitude of yours is what got you into this mess in the first place.” You didn’t stop yelling for him to put you down until that big hand of his smacked your ass _hard._

It stung almost immediately, and you were already beginning to regret challenging him. Cu tossed you down on your bed unceremoniously before straddling you after a few bounces from the impact. His armor was gone and you were actually more terrified now, despite him not having a weapon or anything.

 

“You’ve gone quiet, little Master. What’s wrong? Not as brave as you originally thought, hm?” No words would come out. The only sound coming from your mouth were surprised squeaks as the Berserker shredded your uniform, starting with your top.

Once the scraps from your shirt fell to the ground, Cu gave a pleased grunt as his eyes raked hungrily over your bare upper body. Your breasts were fully exposed and vulnerable, nipples already beginning to pebble solely from his attention.

“It's too late to beg for mercy now.” Cu opened his mouth to accommodate your breast, long, warm tongue flicking against your nipple. It felt so odd, but you couldn't bring yourself to fight back.

His other hand groped your unoccupied breast roughly, squeezing it until you yelped from the pain. His lips vibrated against your skin as he growled, low and throaty, clearly appreciative of the way you were squirming beneath him.

 

“P-please… Cu, I-” Your pleas were muffled as his mouth claimed your own in an animalistic manner, taking away your breath with how sudden the kiss was.

Taking advantage of your temporary stupor, Cu pushed his tongue past your parted lips and into your mouth. Your lips were quivering now, and he thought it was fairly adorable.

He wasted no time in snaring your bottom lip in between his teeth, just to let you know exactly who was in charge here. You could feel your entire being finally responding to his obscene actions, legs instinctively wrapping around his waist after pulling yourself slightly out from under him.

The Berserker appeared to favor this new position, growling against your exposed throat when he finally parted from your lips, lapping at the small beads of blood left behind. Your cries echoed throughout your room at the feeling of sharp teeth piercing your neck, dizzying pain began to register in your mind and your nerves.

 

Cu immediately began to sample the taste of your blood once again, tongue running over the irritated bite marks now adorning your skin. You wrapped your arms around Cu's neck to draw him closer to your body. Wanting him to be closer to you was all you had ever wanted; physically and emotionally.

A small yelp left your lips as he shredded your stockings, taking most of the cloth away just so your pussy was exposed. You winced slightly, thinking of a way to explain this to the tailors at Chaldea exactly _why_ you needed a new uniform.

Your head was tossed back with your eyelids shut in anticipated bliss, lips parting to make way for the needy whines. Even though your neck was still thrumming lightly with pain due to the biting prior, it wasn't too bad. Cu responded to your whine with a low grunt as he began pushing that monstrous cock of his inside you.

“C-Cu please-- _aah_ more..” The sound of your shameless begging felt foreign even to your own ears, but Cu appeared to enjoy it and so you kept begging him to fuck you.

 

“I won't go easy on you, so don’t complain if it hurts.” He muttered into the dip of your collarbone, topped off with an impish smile etched into his face.

You could feel his lips as he spoke once more, brushing past the bite marks on your neck. With one precise stoke, half of the Servant's dick was already buried deep within your walls.

Your legs curled loosely around his waist in an attempt to ease the slight burning sensation of his cock invading your tight cunt, stretching you out further with another quick thrust. Cu dropped down to his elbows, placed on either side of your head so he could have a better angle. He _still_ hadn't bottomed out yet...

It was then that you realized all of Cu would not fit inside you unless there was more lubricant. Even then, his cock was still able to continuously hit your sweet spot over and over to the point where it had you literally drooling and mumbling incoherently.

The Berserker chuckled at your dazed expression, deriving immense pleasure from the way your mouth hung open after one particularly rough thrust. There were tears and saliva trailing down your face in a thin stream, pupils blown wide as you watched Cu fuck you.

 

Your orgasm was quite sudden, even shocking Cu as your walls tightened around him. The only thing you could hear through the slight ringing in your ears was the lewd squelching sound of him sliding in and out of your pussy; so easily that it should've made you blush.

However, you were determined to ride out the entirety of your orgasm, entire body trembling as Cu eagerly pursued his own release by using you like a cock sleeve.

He set a brutal pace almost instantly, hands slipping down your writhing form to grab hold of your hips for leverage. As his thumbs dug harshly into your flesh, you could do no more than whimper and shut your eyes, feeling far too exhausted to aid or hinder him at this point.

Cu continued to use your cunt until his hips slowed down from snapping against your own to a much more manageable pace.  He hissed and growled like a crazed animal, knot swelling as he came inside you.

You tried moving your sore body out from underneath him, but Cu stopped you from doing so. It wasn't like you could move anyways, not until every last drop of his cum was sloshing around inside your womb. 

 

"T-this is sort of uncomfortable..." You muttered, referring to his heavy body still on top of yours. His cock twitched and it felt like more of his seed was coming out... 

"I told you, I don't want to hear any complaints." Despite reprimanding you, Cu still moved so that you were in his lap and facing him which was exponentially more comfortable.

However, his cock was _still_ inside you if not burying itself deeper with the change in position. You whimpered slightly, trying not to let your discomfort show too much. But he was so much deeper inside you now and your stomach suddenly felt _way_ too full.

"Please don't move too much, Cu... It feels weird." The Berserker scoffed. 

"Didn't plan on it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	21. Oh, Lord! [Waver Velvet/Lord El-Melloi II]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you shouldn't egg him on, then? 
> 
>  
> 
> ...Nah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ This fic is mostly bred from the fact that I want Waver to spank me with those black gloves of his on. And also my friend wrote fluff for him, so I wanted some smut XD 
> 
> ☆ It's short, it's immediately after my other previous chapter, but eh. Enjoy! ♡

“You should really stop smoking, you know.” Lord El-Melloi II turned to look at you as you came out of your room for the first time today.

He was in the hallway with his back against the wall nearest your door, cigar in his mouth and lighter in hand ready to light it. You stomped your way over to your former teacher and snatched the lighter from him, sticking it in your back pocket. Waver made a disgruntled sound as he reached out for it, only to have his hand promptly smacked away.

“I can’t believe you were gonna smoke indoors _and_ right next to _my_ door no less! Smoking is bad for you, Lord El-Melloi II.” The man merely rolled his eyes before crossing his arms, staring down at you with his usual tired expression.

“Why do you insist on calling me that..? My name is still Waver, you know.”

 

“Because you were my former teacher, so.. I kinda have to call you that.” Waver quirked an eyebrow at your reasoning, causing you to turn away with a light blush on your cheeks.

“That’s your reason? Even if that is the case, you still don’t treat me as if I'm your superior.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Let me fix that then, _Sir.”_ You purposefully added emphasis on the word “Sir”, knowing just how much Waver disliked being called that by anyone that wasn’t you or Gray. Mainly because he knew it was the product of extreme sarcasm.

However with you, it was much different. Being called “Sir” elicited a strong reaction from the older man, adding to the superiority he held over you as your former mentor. Waver's eyes darkened as he approached you, taking his sweet time and deriving immense pleasure when you started to back away only to have your back hit the wall.

 

“Still a terrible student as always, [Your Name]. You haven't changed at all, have you.” A small whimper came from your mouth when you felt his body pressing against your own, lean arms caging you in to ensure that escaping was impossible.

“I thought I was your favorite, Sir? Am I not teacher’s pet?” You made sure to speak in an overly-saccharine voice just to tease him. And you knew how much your teacher _enjoyed_ punishing insubordination.

“Favorite? Oh please, I have no interest in playing nice with a _slut_ that merely wants to be pulled over my knee.” A soft whine fell from your lips.

Waver chuckled.

“Ah, so you like the thought of that? I should have known.. What am I going to do with you?” And you thought he had been joking about this whole thing…

 

* * *

 

Having you over his knee with your panties pulled down around your ankles as you peered over your shoulder at him with those doe-like eyes was such a lovely sight. But of course he was unwilling to admit this aloud to you.

Your thighs begun to tremble when he caressed your bare skin, roughly squeezing the reddened flesh of your ass and grinning slightly when you yelped in pain. A light shiver of anticipation ran down your spine when his fingers started prodding at your sopping wet pussy lips. Waver made a pleased humming sound when his leather-clad fingers slipped inside you without much resistance whatsoever.

“So _wet…_ Have you no shame at all, dear?” Even as he said this, that didn’t stop him from finger-fucking you until your toes curled.

His fingers pushed deeper inside you and he was quite amused when you cried out his title, thighs shaking as you struggled to push your ass back against the stimulation. Your hands were now clutching his black pants tightly, nails digging into the fabric the further he pushed his fingers.

 

Loud, whiny moans poured from your lips when his thumb started rubbing your clit, still buried up to the knuckle inside your cunt. You were already so close, it was almost embarrassing.

“S-Sir! I need m-more, _please!”_ Your former teacher made a ‘tsk’ noise, yet his fingers did not slow one bit.

“You have some nerve. Have you forgotten that this is a punishment? Punishment that _you_ yourself sought out?” Of course you knew that, but the gluttonous side of you wanted more than just his fingers pushing inside your cunt and making your walls stretch.

“Please fuck me, Sir…” You whined softly, wiggling your hips in hopes of enticing him.

 

Lord El-Melloi II chuckled as his fingers left your warmth, much to your disappointment. Although, you could feel your juices beginning to drip out and possibly staining his dress pants. A startled noise left your mouth when you felt Waver pulling your panties back up, and moving you off of his knee so he could stand.

“W-what are you doing?” Panic ensued, rightfully so. You wanted him to fuck you until your mind broke, and yet he was just gonna  _leave?_

“Rewards are allotted only for good girls, [Your Name].” Waver made a show of tossing his jacket over his shoulders with a flourish; and also made sure to retrieve his lighter from your discarded pants on the floor.

“And quite frankly, you haven’t been anything of the sort lately... Wouldn’t you agree?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	22. Your Scent [Cu Chulainn]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prototype!Cu Chulainn waits for you to get out of the shower, only to discover a very distracting sweet smell coming from somewhere in your room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ Aahh I am so sorry for turning our good, good boy into a pervert but this kinda fic has been on my mind for a while! 
> 
> ☆ I'm sure you all know where this is going XD So if this isn't your kinda thing, then please avoid this chapter .3. 
> 
> ★ However, if it _is_ your kinda thing then please, read on and enjoy! 
> 
> (It's pretty short, but I couldn't help myself uvu It's a Cu smut kinda night, lads!)

"Yo, Master! You in here?" Cu had been looking all over Chaldea for you, only to find that you weren't even in your room.

He was getting ready to leave until your voice called out to him, muffled and masked by the sounds of running water. Ah, so you were in the shower.

"I'm almost done! You're welcome to sit and wait in my room!" Cu did as he was instructed and took a seat on the floor, legs crossed as he waited for you to finish up.

He sat there for a good five minutes before his nose started twitching, signifying the discovery of a new, sweet smell that seemed quite familiar to him. It smelled _so_ nice, yet he was unsure of where it was coming from.

Cu rose to his feet, shyly looking around your room as to not invade your privacy too much. His nose lead him to a basket in the corner of your room, filled with clothes it seemed. The sweet smell was coming from there…

 

Cu took a nervous glance around to make sure no one was watching as he dug around in the basket, hands landing on something unbelievably soft. When he retrieved the piece of clothing with the familiar sweet smell, Cu almost had a heart attack.

It was a used pair of your panties, lacey and emitting the sweetest scent he had ever discovered in his entire lifetime. He took a chance and pressed the fabric to his nose, nearly passing out from the sudden surge of lust that shot through his body from just one sniff.

Your scent was intoxicating and Cu wanted _more._ But suddenly, the sounds from the shower stopped and Cu froze up on the spot. You were still in the bathroom, so he decided to discreetly borrow your panties for the time being and return them later.

“I’m gonna go, Master! We can talk later, alright?” Without waiting for your response, Cu literally took off and ran all the way back to his room.

 

Once inside his room, Cu shut the door and made sure to lock it before flopping down on his bed with your panties still clutched in his hand. He dematerialized his armor then pushed his boxer briefs down to gain access to his already hard and swollen cock.

Just one sniff of your undergarments had brought him to full mast already, driving the young man to press your panties closer to his nose and mouth. Cu took a long breath and inhaled your scent fully, choking out a moan as his fingers tightened around the base of his sensitive cock.

Cu eagerly ran his tongue along the crotch of your panties, shivering in anticipation whilst jerking himself off faster and faster. His whole body felt so warm. It was a new sensation for him considering Cu had never really touched himself like this before… But it wasn’t like he didn’t know what to do.

“N-nnh, Master…” The Lancer whined your name softly, thumb running across the tip of his cock and spreading precum all over lewdly. He was leaking.

 

Cu left your panties to rest on top of his face as his other hand reached down to cup his balls, giving them both a nice squeeze while his fist moved sporadically up and down on his dick. Fuck, it felt so good when he ran his nails along a prominent vein on his shaft. It made him _throb._

Cu's eyes were shut tight, brows furrowed in concentration as he continued to relish in your intoxicating scent. No wonder it was so familiar to him… He had smelled this while next to you in battle as well.

 _”Ffuckk..”_ The young man sucked in a breath through clenched, sharp teeth in an attempt to keep his sounds of debauchery to a minimum.

It felt so good, touching himself like this as he thought of what you might say if you caught him; cock a swollen red and dripping all over his hand while he sniffed and licked your used undergarments. Would you be disgusted, turned on or just creeped out? Or would you join him and start touching yourself too?

 

Visualizing you fingering yourself because of him was enough to send Cu over the edge. His fingers squeezed his cock and balls one last time before spurt after spurt of his warm seed covered his fingers and even his bare chest. Cu moaned your name, long and drawn out, riding on the waves of his orgasm and still twitching.

He made sure to give your panties one last lick as he jerked his dick a few more times, making sure every last drop was milked out of him before his grip eased up. Even then, there was a lot of cleaning up to be done.

He was just glad that none of his cum got on your underwear, tainting your sweet smell with his own musk. Or perhaps the smell of you both intertwined with one another’s scent would be even more satisfying…

 

Perhaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	23. Let's Stay Together [Yan Qing]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yan Qing has taken you somewhere you are unfamiliar with and-- _What the hell is happening..?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ Time for some _Yan_ dere Qing and noncon! Y'all ready? Cuz I don't think you are! XD
> 
> ★ This was brought to you by: Our Servant of the Month on my Discord server! Yan Qing was chosen for the month of August to be our SOTM ♡
> 
> ☆ I hope you guys enjoy this~ And thanks for reading in advance!

The world was mere background noise as your tired eyelids cracked open after an untold amount of time, but for some reason you had a bad feeling about this. Your limbs felt entirely too heavy and you struggled even to keep one eye open. Hell, you couldn’t even muster the strength to get up. Then a door somewhere opened but you couldn’t see where.

“Ah, you’re finally awake, Master! I was worried I put way too much in your food, ha.” A man’s voice that sounded very familiar rang in your ears, yet you couldn’t quite place who was currently speaking. Let alone understand what he was talking about.

“I’m glad you’re awake. I have a few things I want to discuss with you. Good things, don't worry.” After a few failed attempts at opening your mouth to form a coherent sentence, you just stopped and tried to at least keep your eyes open for more than five seconds.

“Oh, you may not be able to talk for a bit.. Heh, sorry about that.” The man sounded almost bashful as he approached the bed you were residing on and trailed his fingers down your arm slowly.

“I know, maybe some affection will help you wake up, Master!” You managed to keep your eyes open long enough to catch a glimpse of a black-haired male with the prettiest pair of emerald-green eyes you had ever seen in your life.

 

_Yan Qing…_

It was Yan Qing.

What the hell was going on?

 

“Ynn-- _hngg...”_ You tried to speak again, but it came out garbled and Yan just chuckled, still caressing your arm as he moved closer to you.

He was on the bed now, that much was obvious when you felt the bed dip down slightly, and his body heat against you.

“Aww, are you trying to say my name? You’re too precious, kitten. I’m glad that I have you all to myself now so we don’t have to worry about anyone else tainting you, right?” What was he talking about..? It was difficult for your brain to process all this right now.

“Here, I’ll keep you safe and love you forever and ever! Doesn’t that sound like heaven, kitten?” Slowly, you were beginning to pick up the fragmented pieces of your memory and put them together, only to find that it was similar to a jigsaw with no solution.

 

There were so many pieces missing, you still couldn’t recall how you got here yet. All you knew was your beloved Assassin, Yan Qing, had gone off the deep end and literally kidnapped you. He was holding you captive somewhere; somewhere no one else would possibly be able to find you...

Had he drugged you as well? You recalled Yan mentioning something about not putting “too much in your food”... Oh _God,_ he had not only taken you without your consent, but had also laced your food with some kind of sleep-inducing drug.

“Y-Yan… Where a-are we..?” You were glad to have your voice back, and yet it did not quell the uneasiness you were feeling ever since waking up.

Your Servant smiled innocently at you, wrapping both his arms around your own as he snuggled up against your side.

“Some place where we can be happy forever.” That was such a vague response; it almost pissed you off.

 

Well, it kind of did because you tried your best to shove him away with your hands pressed against his bare chest but you were still too weak. Dammit.

Even if you hadn’t been drugged, you doubted that you would be able to make Yan budge at all. He was much stronger than you, after all. If he wanted to move, he would. However, if he didn’t…

“Are you that eager for my touch, love?” Yan Qing’s smile widened as he took your hands in his and pulled you up until you were both face to face, noses bumping slightly. He started nuzzling you.

“Yan, you have to take me back h-home… I can’t stay here forever.” His smile dropped for a split second, but it was back on his face before you could even take notice.

“But, darling, this _is_ your home now! Why would you say something like that? Silly girl.” Before you could retort, Yan was already moving so you were now pinned underneath him, strong arms on either side of your head.

He wasn’t putting all of his weight on you, but it was enough to hold you in place. You looked so precious like this. So very lovely-

 

"Get off, please-!" You attempted to kick at him, aiming specifically for the groin, yet failing to land even a single kick. You assumed that was a display of his A+ agility.

"I really don’t want to fight you, sweetheart. So be a good girl for me and don’t struggle, alright?" Despite his words, Yan now had a tight grip on both your wrists using just one hand; effectively trapping you with more strength than before.

You weren’t even allowed to wiggle an inch from your current position; he was holding you down _that_ tightly.

“You don’t have to do this, Yan... Please-” Your pleading was cut short as his lips covered your own in the sloppiest, most possessive kiss ever.

Yan wasted no time at all; his tongue forced itself into your mouth and you squeaked in surprise. In retaliation, your teeth sunk into his bottom lip which made Yan pull away. You had expected him to be furious with you, but he was merely smirking. Green eyes gleefully wide as he licked the small bead of blood away.

“Naughty girl…" The hand that wasn’t pinning your wrists down palmed at your breasts until he could feel your nipples straining against the fabric of your shirt.

 

You continued to struggle, but to no avail. Yan Qing was avid about sharing his unyielding affection with you, his beautiful Master, and nothing would stop him.

“I know you don’t actually want to hurt me, love.” His needy touches persisted.

“You could tear my heart from my chest and it would continue to beat for you, and you alone.” In the back of your mind, you registered your panties being pulled down slowly and you started crying.

The tip of his cock was swollen and leaking, pressing against your slit just begging for attention. The tears were streaming down your cheeks now, but he just kissed them away and smiled as if this entire situation was a normal occurrence between couples.

"I’m doing this for you, kitten. Just relax." Yan whispered sweet things to you when he started forcing his cock inside your pussy like it would help you relax.  

 

It was slow at first, and you could tell Yan was deriving pleasure from the way you cried out and tried to squirm away from him. He was stretching you out much more that usual... But in his eyes, that was perfectly fine.

Here, you were free to squeal and cry to your heart’s content because no one else was around to hear or interrupt your love-making. It was pure bliss for Yan. And for you as well, right? Of course. You loved him just as much as he loved you. 

"So beautiful…” Yan Qing muttered, finally picking up the pace of his thrusts.

He was fucking you properly now, hips snapping almost painfully against your own with such desperation it made you sob. It was like he believed that not touching you in that moment would cause you to disappear forever. That would not do at all. 

You had a feeling that your Servant would not be pleased until he made you come for him, or at least until you were filled with his seed. Your entire body was already shining with a thin layer of sweat, and you could hardly breathe with how rough he was fucking you.

There was a noticeable soreness beginning to settle in your lower half, very unusual compared to the last few times you had made love with Yan. However there was no use in struggling anymore, so you decided to merely lie back and accept the inevitable.

 

With your body now pliant and more accepting of his dick, Yan Qing was moaning your name sweetly and mumbling incoherent praises. He wanted to convey the undying love he felt for you, but it was merely ignored. You could only make out “I’m close”.

Your throat was quite sore from all your screaming that you could barely even yell as his warm seed started pouring inside you. It filled your womb instantly, spreading the warmth throughout your entire body until your eyes rolled back. It felt so strange…

Yan hugged you to his body, making it even more uncomfortable considering his cock was _still in you._ You felt his cum sloshing around... And you had a feeling he was doing this on purpose. 

“Never leave me, alright, kitten? I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my arms every night.” He whispered longingly, arms wrapping tighter around you.

 

As if you ever had a choice in the matter.

You were trapped in ~~hell~~ heaven. ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	24. Interrupting a Game [Waver Velvet]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You interrupt Waver's game, seeking attention from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ I literally revised this in class. You are all welcome XD
> 
> ★ I probably won't be able to write anything else anytime soon, so enjoy this smut with little Waver! ♡

You looked all over Chaldea for that little magus, only to hear from Iskandar that he was in his room playing some game. In all honesty, you would’ve been a bit peeved if you weren’t so fond of Waver. However, him spending an entire day doing nothing but playing games was unacceptable!

You practically stormed all the way to his room and swung the door open. Waver didn’t even flinch or look away from the screen when you entered.

“Ever heard of knocking?” You were fuming, standing directly behind the young man as he sat on the floor clutching a controller like his life depended on it.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you, Waver! You’ve been here the entire day?” He still wasn’t facing you, but he made a sound of affirmation as his head tilted along with the motions on the screen.

“Yep. You could’ve just called for me, you know.” Actually, he was right… Maybe you shouldn’t take your frustration out on him then.

“You’re right.. Sorry about barging in your room without knocking.”

“I accept your apology but as you can see, I'm in the middle of a game. I don't mind you talking to me, but don't interrupt. I'm doing a speed run. I couldn't stand to have all the time I've put into this all go to waste...!” The young man appeared to be quite invested in his game, but you did want to talk to him for a bit.

 

And so you sat directly behind him on your knees, fingers combing slowly through his shoulder-length hair. Waver sputtered, but his composure didn’t break in the slightest.

“W-what are you doing?”

“Your hair has a few knots in it. You don’t take care of it, do you?” You ignored his question and continued running your fingers through his hair, giggling when your finger caught a knot and Waver cursed.

You persisted in finger-combing his hair until you were satisfied, leaning forward a little to gain access to his bangs. Waver made a surprised sound, but he kept completely still. His hands weren’t shaking now, but his shoulders were but only slightly.

“You’re t-too close… A-and I thought I told you not to interrupt me!” You giggled, completely oblivious to your breasts now pressing into his back. You were blatantly unaware, but that didn’t mean he was…

“I know it hurts, but that’s only because you don’t comb or brush it at all. Now stop complaining and continue your speedrun, you big crybaby.” _God, he could feel your nipples through your thin top-_

“I-I’m not a crybaby, shuddup..” You were so soft against his back, Waver began to imagine what exactly you would feel like with your entire body pressed against his.

 

 _’Dammit all, I’m... Getting hard-’_ The young man thought bitterly to himself, suddenly feeling entirely too self-conscious.

Luckily, you were behind him and couldn’t see the tent rising in his slacks. That would be so damn embarrassing…

“You okay, Waver? You went quiet.” He was too busy imagining naughty things about you, of course he was quiet.

“Of course I’m quiet, idiot… I’m focusing.” That was partial true.

“Ah, right. Sorry if I’m distracting you.” You weren’t that sorry, actually, you wanted him to pay attention to you! You had looked for him basically all day and you weren’t going to leave until you had his undivided attention.

You decided to take a peek over his shoulder to see what game he was playing. It was the one Iskandar was always talking about, so it wasn’t a big surprise to see Waver playing it as well. And speedrunning it, no less. Just how many times had he played it?

Although, it did look kind of fun. You leaned closer to get a better look and Waver yelped as if he had been burned by a scorching hot poker.

 

“Hm? Are you okay, Waver?” The young man paused the game and tossed his controller to the ground, stuttering as he rose to his feet. His warmth left you, causing  you to frown confusedly.

“YOU! I-it’s because you..!" His sputtering persisted as he accusingly pointed his finger at you, cheeks a bright shade of red.

“Huh? What did I do?” You were truthfully lost and innocent, and that caused Waver to flush even more. He felt like such a damn pervert...

“I-it’s your fault! How am I supposed to focus with you pressed all up against me like that, huh?!” The cogs were starting to turn in your brain now; his words bringing a small blush to your cheeks. You hadn’t even realized your breasts were rubbing against his back.

“O-oh.. I wasn’t doing that on purpose, I just wanted you to pay attention to me...” Waver reached down and carefully grabbed your hand, leading it to his pants and-- oh… _Oh._

There was a bulge protruding from the young man’s pants and it felt so warm against your palm. Waver’s cock was straining against his boxers and twitching all because of you being near him. It actually made you smile, to think you had such a massive effect on him.

 

“Well mission accomplished because you’re all I can think about now…” He had expected you to retract your hand when he let go of it, but you didn’t. You continued touching his dick, even going as far to rub your fingers up and down where you thought his slit was.

“I-if you keep touching me like that, you’re gonna give me the wrong idea..”

“What do you mean by that?” Your fingers rubbed and rubbed until you felt a slightly damp spot. Waver looked away from you, clearly embarrassed.

“You.. You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?” The young man muttered under his breath.

At first, you hadn’t intended to rile him up as much as you did. However, things were much different now and you were beginning to enjoy this.

“Mmh, you’re really cute when you’re flustered, Waver. I should do this to you more often, hm?” The young man let out a dejected whine, shifting his weight from one leg to another when you moved closer to him; still on your knees.

He was looking down at you while your fingers worked to undo his zipper and that was making him more hard… But he wasn’t exactly sure why.

“I-I’m not gonna say no to that… Just don’t mess with me.” You started off by pressing small kisses against the tip, lapping at the small beads of precum leaking out.

 

You slowly took him into your mouth, humming appreciatively at the little whines and whimpers coming from Waver. You swallowed down more of his cock, making sure to move your tongue around his shaft while you sucked.

Waver watched you the entire time as you took more and more of him until your nose was basically flush with his pelvis. It was a bit embarrassing, but the way you were looking up at him with such a debauched expression; all while you sucked his cock overshadowed any embarrassment he felt at that moment.

Your mouth was full of Waver, and your thighs began rubbing together in an attempt to seek some type of friction.

“H-hey.. I wanna try something.” As you pull off of his dick, a thin string of spit connected your lips to the tip of his swollen, wet cock until you licked it away. He cursed softly.

“Come here.” He beckoned you over to his bed, sitting down and taking you along with him so that you fell right into his lap.

You adjusted yourself so that you were straddling him, skirt riding up your thighs with the help of Waver’s needy hands pushing it out of the way. With a small moan, you started grinding your clothed pussy against his cock finding that friction you craved.

You couldn’t help but think about how dirty this was: you grinding against Waver while his dick was poking out of the slit in his slacks, otherwise still fully clothed. It was naughty… But you didn’t mind that one bit, and neither did Waver it seemed.

“Lift your hips for me.” You did as you were told, despite how addled your brain was with lust, and lifted your hips slightly so Waver could slip your panties off.

 

He pulled them down far enough so that they hung off of your ankle. This was his first time seeing you like this… Waver gulped nervously when he noticed that you were taking your shirt off as well. He assisted as much as he could without hindering you.

Your breasts were nice to look at, but he’d rather feel them against his body again. Even still, he merely stared with an awe-struck look on his face, eyes raking almost hungrily across your body.

“Y-you know you can touch me, right?” His wordless staring was making you extremely self-conscious.

“Ah, sorry for staring.. I just didn’t want to do anything you wouldn’t like.” With that being said, the young man almost immediately started groping both your tits.

He squeezed them softly at first before becoming a bit rougher, pinching your nipples until they started to pebble. He looked to you just to make sure you weren’t protesting this before continuing. A plethora of pleasured sounds came pouring from your lips when you felt Waver’s tongue flicking your nipple.

He started with your left breast, alternating between licking and sucking on it. You felt his cock twitching more with each moan and cry of his name. You could tell Waver was getting impatient, especially since the tip of his cock was kissing your entrance. He looked to you with slightly pleading eyes and you merely nodded.

 

Waver lowered you down on his dick slowly, holding you by the thighs. His eyes widened in surprise the deeper he went, noticing how lewd it was. Your pussy was trying so hard to suck all of him in. Waver groaned your name before he could stop himself, mumbling about how tight and wet you felt.

“P-please go faster, Waver, pl-- _aah_ please..!” Your breathing sped up until your chest was heaving, sucking in short breaths of air and exhaling sharply.

“If you’re sure I won’t.. Hurt you..” Your juices had begun dripping down his shaft, despite the fact that he wasn’t even fully inside you.

Your mouth gaped wider the further he pushed, all while you attempted to reassure him; yet failing. You settled for fervent nodding, moans and whines spilling from you mouth consecutively.

You tighten around his cock, drawing a guttural sound from the young man that sent a shiver of excitement down your spine. You were basically drooling at this point, whiny moans evolving into unrestrained and incoherent variations of his name.

Speaking proved to be slightly challenging with Waver’s cock pushing in and out of your cunt with the speed and enthusiasm only matched by young men.

Waver seemed to possess a bit of strength as well, considering he was doing most of the work by bouncing you up and down. He clutched your thighs and forced his hips up to bury his dick inside you over and over again. He was pretty strong for how small he was, you noted. 

 

“F-fuck, Waver! I’m gonna-- _fuck!_ ” He abruptly clamped a hand over your mouth, muffling your screams of pleasure as you rode out your own orgasm; eyes rolling into the back of your head.

The sight of you practically brain-dead on his cock was enough to send Waver over the edge as well, not to mention how tightly you were squeezing him now. The young magus cursed profusely, whining whilst he pumped you full of his seed. It was instant warmth and it just kept spilling into your womb.

In the back of your mind, you registered Waver’s fingers digging into your hips and holding you down against him. His dick twitched, but he didn’t pull out. You blushed.

“A-are you gonna let go, sweetheart?” He flinched almost comically, suddenly realizing that you were indeed addressing him.

“Oh, right… S-sorry about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	25. Unconditional Love [Rama]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Rama has doubts about his loyalty toward his Master and his late wife, Sita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ So... I lied XD I have a four day weekend, so I'll be able to write a bit more for now! However, I'm sure I'll be swamped in work by next week.
> 
> ★ My English professor is already giving us three assignments each night, and I'm still trying to drop a class I don't want to take ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ
> 
> ☆ Anyway, you guys don't care you just wanna read some good smut XD Well I hope this will suffice! Enjoy some cunnilingus with Rama~

"D-darling, please… I am still unsure if this is just or not-" Your lips pressed against his, cutting off another tirade concerning his self doubt and worries.

"Like I said before, Lord Rama, how can our love be in any way unjust?" It was clear that he still cared for Sita, but his love and devotion rested with you now and only you.

Rama was determined to have only one lover and not multiple because that was the kind of man he had been, and still was. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt as if he was betraying both you and Sita all because he was unable to get his bearings straight.

However, his love for you was never something he questioned. His love for you was infinite, unyielding and undying. That much was obvious by the way he held you in his arms, peppering your cheeks and lips with kisses that sang of his affection.

Somewhere along the line, he had forgotten about Sita. You were all he could see now; all he ever wanted and more.

 

* * *

 

As his warm hands roamed across your body, it sent a shiver of anticipation down your spine. You shifted around a little to get a better look at your lord down in between your legs. He kissed your thighs as he absentmindedly rubbed and massaged your feet. His breath was hot and noticeable against your entrance.

Rama took his time with you, planting one last kiss against your soft thigh before he began sucking at your pussy lips while his tongue prodded at your clit. Almost immediately, your hands reached to tangle in his hair akin to a roaring fire, pulling the strands gently as he ate you out.

Your legs were suddenly being lifted up and placed on his shoulders, allowing Rama's tongue to reach even deeper inside you. His grunts of pleasure were muffled, the vibrations sending tingles throughout your body. Your thighs closed around his head, causing your lover to moan and grind his hips against the bed.

His lips closed around your clit and you could've sworn you were seeing stars when he sucked as if his life depended on it. The hold he had on your thighs tightened, fingers digging insistently into your soft, pliant flesh.

"Mmh, my lord.. F-feels s'good.." You slurred, mind hazy with desire; hooded eyes watching Rama eat your pussy like a starving man.

 

He looked up at the sound of his title, making eye contact with you briefly. It was only for a mere moment because the intensity and concentration in his amber eyes made you toss your head back against the pillows. A plethora of moans and whimpers of his name poured from your mouth.

Rama hummed in response and doubled his efforts. He could tell you were close; from the way you were trembling, to the nonsensical babbling coming from you. He could only make out "I love you" and "so good", the rest was mere rambling from a woman encased in ecstasy and lust. God, he wanted you to come all over his tongue; soak his face with your juices.

“R-Rama… I’m so-- _mmh_ so close..”” His tongue lapping at every inch of you that he could reach brought an embarrassed blush to your cheeks, and you could tell he was practically trying to devour you whole.

You thrashed beneath your lord, bottom lip swollen from your teeth chewing it in an attempt to suppress your screams. Rama took a moment to examine you whilst you orgasmed, eyes full of adoration as they raked over your writhing form. He lowered his head back down to lick up your cum.

 

Your smell and taste was intoxicating, and he found his self-control being tested. With glazed-over eyes you sat up and watched Rama kissing your cunt, thoroughly licking you clean. Exhausted, you collapsed against the bed again and sighed contentedly. Rama cleared his throat, garnering your attention.

“My love, aren’t you forgetting something?” You peered down to see his hips still rutting against the bed lightly. By now, you imagined his red boxers were damp with precum. 

Oh, right…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	26. I'm Doing This All For You [Diarmuid Ua Duibhne]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diarmuid wanted to protect you from the world... But that was impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ Hi there! I'm wanting to upload this before class tomorrow afternoon because I'm most likely gonna sleep the entire day XD 
> 
> ★ Diarmuid is the SOTM on my Discord server, so most of my works will be dedicated to him until the start of next month owo I'm still a bit busy with school, so I won't be uploading back to back-
> 
> ☆ Even still, I hope you guys enjoy! It's not terribly NSFW.. But there is some slight dubcon I would say, yet not much!

Your feet were sore, probably blistered from running outside with no shoes on. How long had you been running exactly? It didn’t matter how long you were running or how long you would _have_ to run. All you wanted was to go home, to get out of that cursed house.

But of course it wasn’t actually cursed. However, your feelings of being there had been warped and misconstrued after spending at least ten months there. But you had everything you could ever want! Why would you ever want to leave anyway? _He was doing this to protect you._

Why couldn’t you see that? Why couldn’t you see that he loved you with every inch of his being? The outside world was too disgusting, too dirty for a perfect, pure angel such as yourself. The small home he had built from scratch was for you. It contained everything you could ever need… Including him.

And if there was something you wanted, he could just go get it for you in the nearest town! Which was about four hundred miles from your humble abode, but that was perfectly okay! Because he was fairly quick when it came to buying things you would need. And today was the day he chose to go get some supplies… So you took the opportunity to run.

 

You ran, and ran, and ran until you were forced to rest. Exhausted, feet sore and scratched from running barefoot. You leaned against a tall tree that sat off to the side of the lonely road that appeared to stretch for miles and miles. No cars ever came down this road. Hitchhiking was impossible, you would just have to run until you got to town.

By the time Diarmuid returned to your home, he realized you were gone immediately. The lovely breakfast he had made for you was still sitting on your bed, untouched, and the locks and deadbolts on the front door were picked open crudely with what appeared to be a bent piece of a hairpin. He dropped everything he had gotten from town and took off to find you.

It was so dark. There were no lights out here except for a few lamps with dim, almost dead light bulbs flickering. The moon provided most of your light as you limped on, holding your bare shoulders as a gust of wind wrapped around you like an invisible coat. It was so cold.

You were wondering if you should have run away in better clothing, but you would have alerted him if you started digging through your drawers in the middle of the night. So you took your chance to run when he left for town, wearing nothing but a flimsy, white nightgown. You ventured forward, eyes widening and reflecting the bright lights from the long row of streetlights leading into town. You were so close.

 

Your feet picked up their pace, freedom shining in your eyes as did the bright, neon sign plastered on the front of the gas station. Salvation. Your legs were tired, but you were so close to being able to see your family again. They would finally be able to take that missing person’s ad out of the newspaper. They would finally be able to get those ”Have you seen her?" ads removed from the back of every milk carton.

They would be able to see you again, safe and sound… Safe and… Sound. Another gust of wind; it almost blew your nightgown up, but you held it down as your sore feet shuffled further and further toward the town. You were so close, you could practically smell all the homemade meals your mom would cook for you when she saw you again.

“Oh, my darling… I’ve finally found you! Somehow I knew you would be close to town. Were you so lonely that you came looking for me? I told you I wouldn’t be long with the groceries, love.” With excruciatingly aching muscles and tired bones, you fell to your knees. It was over.

Diarmuid approached you from behind, still speaking as if this was all a misunderstanding and you weren't trying to run away at all.

“You are so very precious.. I’m sorry that I have to leave ever-so-often to get more supplies, but remember that it is all for you!” He came and knelt behind you, wrapping his strong arms around your waist to pull you back against his chest. You hated how warm his hugs were.

 

He squeezed you and nuzzled against your neck, whispering about how he’s lucky he found you before you got hurt or lost. You still hadn’t moved or said anything yet.

“Come, let’s go home. You didn’t get to eat breakfast, right? Even though it is after midnight, let’s go make breakfast!” He picked you up gently in his arms, positioning you so that you were being held bridal style; your legs dangled over his forearm and Diarmuid frowned.

“Your feet are bleeding, my love.” He examined them both, looking extremely upset at this fact. You had gotten hurt.

“After breakfast, I will run you a warm bath alright? I can massage your feet so they feel better, okay? I hate that you were hurt when you came looking for me.” You hadn’t come looking for him.

“Will that make you feel better, darling? I am so sorry… I hope you will allow me to make it up to you?”

 

* * *

 

You both returned “home” much quicker than it took for you to even get a mile away from it. Diarmuid was fast, you knew that. He prepared a bath for you, just like he said he would after you ate your food. The bathroom lights were dimmed down and there were small flower petals in the water and atop the bubbles in the tub.

Thin lines of steam emitted from the surface of the water as a few bubbles rose into the air before popping. For some reason, you felt empathy for those bubbles. Diarmuid gently pulled at your nightgown, kissing your exposed skin with light, butterfly kisses as the thin material pooled around your feet. He guided you over to the tub and assisted you by holding your forearm as you slid in.

You pressed your back to the farthest side away from him, arms wrapped around your knees. He began undressing as well, tossing his dirty clothes and yours into the corner of the room. Dia got in, sitting in front of you at first until he reached his arms out; signifying his want to hold you.

You pouted, holding your knees tighter to show that you had no desire to be held right now. Diarmuid smiled sadly.

“I assume you are still upset with me. You haven’t said a word, my love... Won’t you talk to me?” You turned your head away from him, indicating that his speculations were indeed correct. You were _very_ upset.

 

"..Please?" Without turning toward him, you spoke in a quiet, scratchy voice.

"I just wanted to let my family know I was okay…" The man sighed, already aware of where this conversation was headed.

"I fear that would make them worry even more, dear." He reached out for you again, yet you still refused to move. Diarmuid frowned.

"W-why are you doing this to me? I thought you loved me, Diar.." You sounded so meek, so sorrowful… It honestly broke his heart.

"Never doubt my love for you, [Your Name]. I already told you why I am doing this." No longer possessing the strength to resist him, you allowed Dia to pull you against his chest. He was warm against your back.

"I am doing this all for you, Master.. To keep you sheltered from the outside world. I promise I can make you happy if you just open up to me again? Like you did when we first started dating." But things were much different than before...

 

Diarmuid was obsessed with you even more now, clinging onto you and smothering you with his hugs and kisses full of affection. However he never forced himself on you, you noted, but you could tell he yearned to be intimate with you again like before... Before he became obsessive.

“If you do not want me to touch you, then just tell me. I will stop.” After everything, you still couldn’t bring yourself to hate your loyal Servant. Even if he had kidnapped you.

“I love you so much, my Master… My beautiful, angelic Master. I will continue to love you until the end of time." He muttered these sweet little comments in your ear, making sure to cover your neck and cheeks in loving kisses; all while his fingers reached down and started prodding at your pussy lips.

Diarmuid was always gentle with you whenever you made love, singing his praises of you whenever his mouth was unoccupied by kissing your soft skin. You could feel your chest tightening, breath stuttering when two of his fingers sunk fully into your heat.

"I.. I l-love you too, Dia."

 

And you did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	27. Take a Breath [Gawain]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ask Gawain to choke you as you ride his thigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ Hey there, I'm a sinner! ~~When will God stop my sinful hand~~
> 
> ★ Anyway, here's some thigh riding and choking with Gawain, the pretty Sun Knight who is too buff and too handsome for his own good xD
> 
> ☆ I know some of you still have PTSD from the Gawain fight in Camelot (which I have not gotten to yet, but I'm already dreading-), but please give him a chance 😂
> 
> ★ If this isn't your cup of tea, then you'll have to forgo this chapter. The rest of you little sinners, enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **[Just a little side note, it's still Hime! I just changed my name 😘 So don't freak out! Hehe]**

"My my... You aren't at all subtle when it comes to things you want, are you?" Gawain offered you a brilliant smile, large hands situated on your hips as you rode his muscular thigh. 

You looked so debauched, head tossed back with your eyes shut tight, rubbing that pretty pussy of yours against him like you would die if you weren't. The friction must have been nice because you couldn't even think of a witty retort to his teasing. The only thing that came out of your mouth was moans and breathless whimpers. 

His thigh was quite thick, sturdy enough for you to grind against and actually get off from doing so. Gawain didn't seem to mind it, even if your panties were practically soaked and clinging to your pussy lips by now. If anything, he encouraged you to continue by squeezing your hips and playfully pinching your ass cheek. 

"Does this please you, Master?" The question was mostly rhetorical, yet you still responded by frantically nodding your head as a plethora of lewd noises spilled from your mouth. Gawain smiled at this. 

“Feel free to use me for your pleasure, my liege.” Your hands gripped his shoulders, albeit shakily to pull him closer to your chest. 

 

Gawain hummed, happily nuzzling his face into your cleavage. His grip tightened, anchoring you down against his thigh harder, increasing the friction. It felt so _good_ _.._  You didn’t want to move at all, so you were grateful when your Servant assumed control. 

Through the haze of arousal, you could make out the prominent veins in his biceps and how they flexed as he moved you. You wondered what his hands would look like around your throat...

“G-Gawain.. Please c-choke me.” Your loyal knight gave you a strange, yet knowing look before his hands left your hips; trailing up your quivering stomach and up the valley between your jiggling breasts. 

Gawain gripped your chin lightly, garnering your attention for a moment. He smiled at you, eyes squinting a little as his fingers suddenly went back down to your neck and gripped it. The first squeeze was enough to make you choke on your spit, but that didn’t mean you wanted him to stop… Just yet. 

Gawain’s fingers wrapped a bit tighter around your neck, blunt nails pressing into the back of your neck while the pads of his thumbs rubbed against your trachea. 

 

You were already feeling lightheaded, even though he had only just started. Perhaps it was due to how well-built he was, you couldn’t tell. But his thigh sure did feel amazing. 

“H-harder…” You begged and begged him to use more strength; to have you seeing stars.

It was obvious that Gawain was strong enough to actually cause you harm and possibly kill you. He could leave red and purple marks in the shape of his fingers on your throat; but you knew he wouldn’t. And you were getting off on that…

It felt odd, having your breath stopped forcefully, but you were enjoying it.  _He_ was enjoying it… However, it seemed Gawain knew your limits better than you did; and he stopped, allowing you to breathe again. That rush of air to your neglected lungs was so liberating, you felt  _so_ fucking good. 

“Cum for me, Master.” Gawain pulled you closer, pushing his face against your breasts and breathing in your scent with a long inhale. 

“F-fuck..! Gah-- _Gawain!”_ Your body trembled shortly, feeling as if electricity were traveling through your muscles and bones. A high pitched scream forced its way out of your scratchy, and probably bruised, throat. 

 

If your panties weren’t ruined before, they certainly were now… You were slowly coming down from your euphoric high with half-lidded and glossy eyes, tongue practically hanging out of your mouth, giving you a mind-broken sort of expression. Beautiful. 

Gawain murmured your name like a prayer, giving your body a once-over just to make sure you weren’t actually hurt. When you made eye contact, your knight grinned like a cat. 

“You look like you had a good time.” He teased, probably just checking to see if you were still coherent. 

“Mmhm..." Gawain chuckled at your lackluster response, fingers now carding through your tangled locks with care.

"I assume that means my performance was more than adequate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	28. Borrowed. [Cu Chulainn]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cu needs to borrow your body for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ Just a small drabble for Cu Alter because why not? :D I love him so much and I always use him for support in FGO! 
> 
> ★ He's really good and strong, so I can't help myself uvu Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this! Just some thirst, ngl xD

“Y-you could  _mmf.._  At l-least help, Cu-” You grunted as you buried your nails into his bronze flesh, noting the unimpressed yet amused expression on the Berserker’s face.

“What, and do all the work _again?_ You have some nerve, ordering me around off of the battlefield.” Without warning you, he suddenly sat up which caused his cock to push deeper inside you _,_ practically forcing all of the air out of your lungs.

You squealed and yelled out his name, prepared to rant until your positions were abruptly switched in the blink of an eye. You were underneath him now... As it should be.

“I've gotten enough strength back.. I’m ready to take the rest of your mana now.” Cu grinned down at the startled and very frightened look on your face; he could see your eyes widening as they glanced at his shark-like teeth.

“Now… Stay still, little Master.” You were given little to no time to prepare yourself for Cu suddenly pulling out of your dripping cunt just to push back inside using more strength.

 

Your ears could easily make out the lewd squelching sound your body made as it accepted his cock once more, stretching to accommodate his thick girth; that you knew would get even thicker with a knot. A scream tore through your throat and your arms shakily reached out to wrap around his neck, purely out of instinct.

Cu's grin widened as his pace increased to the point where you couldn't even speak without it trailing off into a moan, a scream, or an incoherent variation of his name. Your body felt as if it were being split in half, and yet you couldn't bring yourself to make him stop. Would he even stop? Probably not.

Out of curiosity, you peered down in between your bodies to see your stomach bulging out as Cu continued fucking you. He was so big that your body couldn't even handle him properly. This realization had your eyes rolling back inside your skull as his balls slapped noisily against you.

"I'm close… So you better be ready to take it _all."_ You were always able to take it, but that never meant you were prepared mentally… Or even physically for that matter.

 

Through the mind-numbing lust, you reached a hand out to rub against his cheek. It surprised you when the Berserker caught your wrist in one hand before sinking his teeth into your flesh. An unpleasant ringing in your ears came in the form of your own screams, body quivering as his seed poured into your womb.

He continued pounding into you, pushing his cum deeper and deeper inside until there was a small, yet noticeable mound protruding from your belly. You could hear him sucking your blood, lips wrapped tightly around your arm before he pulled away. A small bit of crimson dribbled down his chin, and he smiled, long tongue darting out to clean up the rest.

With half-lidded eyes, your gaze followed the trail his tongue made around his lips. It was intoxicating; you could feel your heart thumping as adrenaline coursed through your veins. Was that the mana leaving your body and being transferred to Cu? Possibly.

"It's sweet-- your mana. I'll never get used to the taste, which is probably why I always find myself wanting more..." You felt lightheaded and completely drained, having immense difficulty making out whatever he was saying.

 

“You don't have a problem with that, do you?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	29. Come Inside [Achilles]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You let Achilles come inside your room late at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ Oohh, so I've been wanting to write something for Achilles for _a while!_ He isn't in NA yet, but I can't wait for him! (≧∇≦)
> 
> ★ This was actually inspired by a dream I had, so that worked out perfectly XD (Pro tips: If you want to dream about a Servant, listen to their voicelines as you sleep!)
> 
> ☆ This fic includes a pregnancy kink, creampie and impregnation with our Greek hero btw-- Enjoy~! ♡

“Permission to enter, Master?” A familiar voice asked right outside your door before it cracked open and Achilles peeked his head inside.

“I don’t remember saying you could, but since you’re already here… Come on inside.” You laughed softly to yourself as your Rider Servant practically skipped over to your bed where you were reading an interesting book.

“This is what you do in your spare time, Master?” With a slightly annoyed expression, you glanced up from your current page to see Achilles kneeling on your bed, hands placed on either side of your knees.

He leaned forward, intrigued, and you scooched back a bit further and frowned at him.

“Don’t you know it’s rude to interrupt someone while they’re reading? What did you want again, Achilles?” The man shrugged and grinned toothily at you.

“Nothing much. Just wanted to tell you how cute you look tonight.” Mostly out of instinct, you rolled your eyes because you knew he was just trying to get on your good side with his cliche flirting.

You were wearing an oversized shirt, panties, and mismatched socks. On top of that, your hair was kind of messy and pulled back in a loose bun so you were slightly doubting his words already.

 

“Cute? I most definitely am anything but cute right now, but I appreciate the compliment. Assuming it’s not your Generic Flirting Module talking.” Achilles’ grin widened as he crawled closer to you until you were forced to look up at him.

“I don’t give compliments out on a whim, Master. I really do think you’re attractive.” You finally took a moment to observe him and were not disappointed with what you saw.

Achilles was shirtless, showing off his battle-worn body and lean muscles. A pair of black sweatpants hung onto his hips, which were slightly pushed down; far enough where you could make out the shape of his pelvis basically.

You hadn’t realized you were blatantly staring until your Servant chuckled, snapping your attention back up to his face. His eyes were half-lidded, topaz irises slightly obscured as he observed you in return like a cornered mouse.

“Is there something I can do for you, Achilles? You’re staring _awfully_ hard.” You challenged in a teasing tone of voice.

“Well, if you’re offering… There’s a few things I can think of.”

 

* * *

 

Achilles pushed your legs apart, immediately getting in between them as your lips met. He wasn’t gentle at all, not that you minded of course. His hands wandered up your sides, gathering the material of your shirt as they moved further up.

"You shouldn’t make such a cute face, Master… I won’t be able to control myself." Achilles murmured in between kisses and small growls as he lifted your shirt above your stomach.

Then the dry humping started and an embarrassingly loud moan spilled from your lips, causing your Servant to chuckle. Your head fell back against the pillows as your hands held onto his broad shoulders, albeit a bit shaky. His thin sweatpants did very little to stop him from basically rutting his cock against you.

You felt Achilles’ bulge pressing harder against your entrance, still covered by your panties. Although, it still didn’t provide much coverage because they were already so wet...

"A-Achilles.. Inside, I n-need it inside."

"So needy, Master." His tone was slightly reprimanding, but that smirk on the Rider's face gave away his true feelings.

 

He loved seeing you this way, and all for him as well. Achilles cursed softly as he began pushing inside you, panties shoved to the side to make way for his cock. You were already so tight, he couldn't help the grunts and growls coming from him now.

Your room wasn't exactly soundproof, so you tried your best to keep it down, but a certain Greek hero simply refused to let you stay silent throughout this endeavor. He was determined to let everyone in Chaldea know who was making you feel this damn good.

When his thrusting suddenly slowed down to a mere rut, you pouted discontentedly and asked why he had slowed down. Achilles just chuckled before his lips were at your neck, kissing and nibbling your flesh until he was satisfied for the time being.

"Oh, do you want me to go faster? If that's the case, you're gonna have to beg me for it." Your face started heating up, arms and legs quivering a bit at his words.

He was in a mood tonight where all he wanted to hear was you screaming his name in pleasure; pleasure given to you strictly by him. You turned your head to the side, blush spreading to the tips of your ears.

"I-I want you to go faster..." Achilles didn't seem appeased at all as he clicked his tongue before pulling out of you entirely. You whined.

 

"C’mon, louder, I know you can be much louder than that!" You chose not to say anything, opting to pout like a disgruntled child instead.

“Listen, Master, I know you want me to fuck you senseless--” Achilles leaned closer until his lips were against your earlobe.

“I know you want me to stuff you full of my cock and fill you up to the brim with my seed.. Knock you up.” Your breath hitched at his words. Since when did he have an impregnation kink?!

“Can’t wait to see you carrying my kid… My seed’s pretty potent, Master. Who knows? I might even give you quadruplets.” He started pushing back inside your pussy as he said this, smirk widening when your back arched and your jaw fell slack. God, that look on your face was intoxicating.

“That what you want, hm? For me to fill you up with my cum and make you have my children?” Without waiting for a response, Achilles started pounding into you again.

His rough hands gripped at your thighs and placed them around his waist, allowing his cock to push even deeper inside you. You could feel his fingers digging roughly into your flesh, which would more than likely cause bruises to form later on, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care too much.

 

“Y-yes, Achilles! _Fuck..._ Fuck me-- I want more, please, oh _God!”_ You looked down in between your bodies to see the young man fondling his balls with one hand while the other stayed planted next to the side of your head.

Achilles noticed you staring and gave his balls a nice, firm squeeze that drew a deep growl from his throat.

"Like what you see? My balls are so fucking heavy with all the cum I'm gonna fill your womb with.. Scream for me, Master-- _scream."_ Fuck, you were so weak for his voice that even a simple command like that was enough to make your body quiver with excitement.

You don't remember screaming. Hell, you don't remember hearing much of anything besides the slight ringing in your ears as your cunt clenched around his dick. Achilles grunted right next to your ear, muttering about how good you were, milking him for every last drop.

He continued thrusting, balls making a lewd slapping sound against your skin as he did so. Achilles kept forcing his seed deeper inside your pussy, making sure it reached your womb and filled your belly up nicely. You felt so warm this way, so you wrapped your arms around his body and brought him closer.

 

You noticed Achilles pulling back a little to examine the slick you covered his entire length in. He moved his hips a bit more, smirking like a madman when he noticed your juices running down the insides of your thighs before dripping onto the sheets beneath you.

He wanted to pull his cock out and clean you up, but you were much too warm to leave just yet... Surely you wouldn't mind being a cockwarmer for a while.

Achilles whispered your name, attempting to garner your attention. You hummed to let him know you were listening, even though your eyes were still shut.

"I gotta fuck you again, Master.. Just one more time, alright? Can't guarantee I'll be quick, but it'll feel good." It was only then that you realized his cock was _still_ hard inside you, and somehow you knew it wouldn't be "just one more time"...

Not that you had any objections, of course, but you could tell it was going to be a _very_ long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	30. Don't Cry [Edmond Dantès]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmond has some fun with you and his dark, magical tentacles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ Aahh, hello again, my fellow sinners! :D I really needed something else for Edmond because I love him?? Hello? 
> 
> ★ I feel like he _would_ use his magic inappropriately if you asked nicely~ uvu ~~you don't even have to ask, actually-~~
> 
> ☆Anyway, this chapter contains a bit of dubcon, tentacle sex, bondage, light choking and overstimulation! Enjoy~
> 
>  
> 
> **[Happy Chapter 30 btw! Thank you all for reading and continuing to support my Book with kudos and comments! I appreciate it~ ♡]**

“Nngg, _ooh--_ _fuck..!”_ A litany of sweet whimpers and moans spilled from your mouth the further and deeper the shadows, courteous of Edmond, pushed inside your holes.

There were two thick tendrils pushing in and out of your cunt and asshole at the same, vicious pace, while four others held your limbs apart; not to mention the one also furled around your windpipe, squeezing every now and then when your noises got a bit too loud.

Edmond stayed seated in a plush chair right next to where you were suspended and being violated by his very own dark entities. The man sipped a steamy hot cup of coffee as he looked on with an aloof expression, but you could tell he was everything _but_ uninterested. If that noticeable bulge in his slacks was anything to go by.

“E-Edmond, please.. _Mmh,_ I'm s-so sensitive…” You whined softly as your eyes slipped shut again from sheer pleasure, debauched sounds of pleasure increasing when the tendrils suddenly quickened their pace.

You were practically drooling now, thighs trembling when smaller tendrils suddenly appeared and start rubbing at both of your nipples and clit. It felt _so_  odd, you couldn’t help but scream; only to have your voice muffled by the thickest tendril yet stuffing itself in your mouth.

 

It was oddly slimy as it made its way down your throat, pushing in and out as if it were a real cock. With your lips wrapped nicely around the girth of the slimy tentacle, you moaned again as your eyes rolled back inside your head. Edmond mumbled something about your lack of decency and took another sip from his porcelain cup.

Of course, you couldn’t exactly retort to that with your mouth _so full._ And it wasn’t just your mouth, which made this all so much more enjoyable. The tendrils appeared to have the mindset of Edmond whenever he was seeking more mana from you, or merely wanted to mark you up and label you as his, which was understandable. They were _his,_ after all.

 _You_ were his.

“Ah, interesting… You should see the face you’re making right now, Master.” Oh, you could only imagine what slutty expression you could possibly have.

And considering the lewd, squelching sounds coming from your body as the tendrils filled you persistently, you imagined your face was just as dirty as the sounds. Edmond took a final sip from his cup before placing it on the floor next to the chair’s leg. The Avenger took his time walking over to you, making sure to examine every inch of you available to his eyes.

 

“I would ask how it feels, but.. I believe that question would be quite rhetorical at this point.” His fingers traced along the curve of your jaw, and you were a bit embarrassed that there was saliva collected on his fingertips when he withdrew them.

Edmond’s eyes raked over your quivering form once or twice before he finally dropped to his knees in front of you. You already knew what was about to happen, but it still excited you to no end. The tentacle that was fucking your pussy suddenly dissipated and was immediately replaced by Edmond’s warm tongue.

It was much warmer than usual… Probably due to the piping hot coffee he was sipping before he decided to eat you out instead. A violent shudder ran down your spine when his tongue pushed inside. It was an odd sensation, one you hadn’t felt before… But you couldn’t exactly complain because it felt like _heaven._ Still, you never asked for this.

“Are you ready to come undone again? This will be your seventh time this night, yes? How very lovely...” You would’ve collapsed when his teeth grazed your clit if those tentacles of his hadn’t been holding you upright.

You felt Edmond nibbling at your clit and it drove you insane, toes curling, nails digging into your palm considering you couldn’t exactly say or do anything else. Your Servant hummed, now sucking and continuing to rub his teeth along your wet folds.

 

Your entire body seized up when you came and your arms and legs went completely limp, but that didn’t stop Edmond’s tongue from fucking you through your entire orgasm. His chin was dribbling with your juices, yet he didn’t seem to mind; perfectly content with eating your pussy. And you had absolutely no say in the matter.

In the back of your mind, you realized Edmond was calling your name. The tendril in your mouth had slithered out, leaving behind copious amounts of drool that you weren’t able to wipe away. It added to your debauched appearance even more...

Your Servant stood back up until you were face to face, then he pressed his lips against yours. Edmond’s tongue slipped into your mouth in an instant, taking you by surprise as you taste your juices. One hand gripped the back of your head, holding it in place as he continued kissing you sloppily.

You whimpered when his kiss started getting more aggressive, more demanding, yet there was nothing you could do except stay still with his hand gripping your head; and also that fat tendril still pulsating against your throat.

 

“Look at me.” You hadn’t realized your eyes were still closed until Edmond snapped his fingers in front of your face.

You opened them slowly, and judging by his reaction, you probably looked quite mind-broken. With a faraway look in your glassy eyes, Edmond merely chuckled and cupped your chin to make sure he had your undivided attention.

“I intend to have you again. If you pass out, I will make sure you feel me even in your dreams.” A strangled cry came from your mouth as an even thicker tentacle wormed it's way back inside your thoroughly used hole.

Edmond pressed a single finger against your lips, smiling sadistically when tears started blearing your vision.

 

_”Shhh…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	31. Kinktober Day 1: Bukkake [Prototype Gilgamesh, Caster Gilgamesh & Archer Gilgamesh]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gangbang with the three Golden Kings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ Hello there and welcome to the first day of Kinktober! :D (Not exactly the first day, but I'm gonna try to catch up!)
> 
> ★ I can already tell you guys I won't be able to post for the entire month, but I'm gonna try .3. We'll see how it goes!
> 
> ☆ This chapter contains: foursome (F/M/M/M), bukkake, and anal sex. Enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> **[These chapters aren't gonna be more than 1,000 words, I'll say that XD]**

“Come, pet, I know you can do better than _that--”_ Archer emphasized his sentence with a quick thrust, causing the tip of his cock to hit the back of your throat and make you gag.

He guided your head back and forth, spit dribbling down your chin as you closed your eyes to try and focus on sucking your king’s cock well to please him.

“Perhaps it is your poor guidance that is making you believe her performance is less than adequate, hm?” Caster spoke lowly with a teasing lilt, hips moving slowly as he pushed his cock inside your ass, deeper and deeper.

Archer scoffed indifferently, hand gripping your head harder and forcing you down on his cock long enough to make your eyes roll back, more spit running down your chin and neck.

“Quiet, fool. Besides, it hardly looks like you’re doing any better; moving at a turtle’s pace like you are.” Your mind was a bit preoccupied, unable to focus on what the two kings were bickering about because Proto’s dick was still stretching out your pussy.

 

He was a bit more quiet than Archer or Caster, focusing more on taking your mana and also fucking you silly throughout the process. Every now and then, he would press a few kisses against your collarbone before his teeth sunk down into your soft flesh.

Luckily, you were held in between Proto and Caster, so you weren’t exactly on the ground. Archer appeared to be more than satisfied with fucking your face, head turned to the side as you took more and more of his cock until his balls were basically hitting against your chin. Being double penetrated was something you had never felt before…

It was an _amazing_ feeling, you found that out immediately. Not only were both of your holes being filled, but so was your mouth. And Archer was not gentle with you in the slightest. He stared down at you, blood-red eyes narrowing into slits the deeper you took him. You looked so pretty with your pillowy lips wrapped nicely around his cock like that.

“Tighter… Squeeze me tighter.” The youngest king of the bunch spoke through clenched teeth, nose nuzzling against your neck as he fucked your pussy harder; it was enough to force you back and make Caster’s dick hit deeper inside your ass.

Hell, you couldn’t even scream or cry because Archer was constantly thrusting inside your mouth like a crazed man, grunts and groans coming from him whenever he hit the back of your throat. The entire experience was dizziness, you were honestly surprised you hadn’t passed out yet…

 

In the back of your mind, you registered the feel of soft lips against your shoulder blades, not lingering in just one spot. Caster mumbled something that you couldn’t quite make out, but it caused the other two kings to fuck you with increased roughness.

Caster reached around your body and groped both of your breasts, teasing your nipples with his fingers as he continued mumbling. You just assumed he was speaking to his other-selves.

“Can you hear it-- the obscene sounds coming from your body?” When you didn’t respond to the king's inquiry, they all merely chuckled.

“My my, I do believe our dear pet has been fucked silly. Perhaps we should end this then.” Archer proposed, and the other two kings seemed to be in agreement with him.

Before you knew it, you were suddenly being shifted around so you were directly on your knees, rubbing against the carpet. Still somewhat in a stupor, you glanced up with glossy eyes to find all three men standing directly above, dripping cocks in their fists.

“Open your mouth and receive our gracious seed, mongrel.” You most certainly did not need to be told twice, and you opened your mouth wide, one eye closed so you could still examine them all.

 

Proto was chewing hard on his lip, attempting to muffle his moans and grunts; whilst Caster was a bit more vocal with his pleasure. He groaned your name, slender fingers squeezing the base of his cock before he came; thick globs of his precious seed painting your bottom lip and your chin.

Proto followed soon after Caster, eyes squeezed shut as his warm cum covered your cheeks and top lip. Your tongue darted out to lick around your lips, which brought a mischievous smirk to the young king's face.

Archer was the last to finish and he was also quite vocal. He demanded you to swallow it all and not let a single drop go to waste when he finished in your mouth; sticky ribbons of cum laying perfectly on your tongue, ready to be swallowed.

“Such an uncouth expression... You should see yourself.” Proto tilted your head up more so they could all see that beautiful, slutty expression on your face; dripping with cum. All three men appeared to be admiring you, but they looked to be _far_ from satisfied.

"Now, I believe cleanup is in order. Wouldn't you agree, little one?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	32. Kinktober Day 2: Painplay [Achilles]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achilles hurts you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ This is for day 2! I'm catching up, I promise, I promise 😭
> 
> ★Eventually, I'll be able to post more frequently when I finish up with my leftover college work ╥﹏╥
> 
> ☆ Anyway, this chapter contains: noncon, biting, blood, hair pulling and anal sex, so please be mindful of that while reading! Enjoy~

Being a third-rate mage in and of itself was already humiliating enough… Not only were you unable to provide a stable supply of mana to your Servants, you were also fairly mediocre when it came to Magecraft. On top of that, you weren’t exactly strong; certainly not strong enough to overpower a Servant, should they decide to just take your mana for themselves.

Meaning, you weren't properly equipped to deal with Achilles, your Rider Servant, forcing himself on you for a nonconsensual mana transfer. When you realized your words would not be enough to rescue you from this impending predicament, you began to cry. Achilles merely laughed and told you to cry louder.

Your back dipped sharply in an attempt to ease the pain. Achilles was gradually stuffing your tight asshole full of his cock, not bothering to push in slow whatsoever. A strangled cry fell from your lips and your Servant responded by pushing your face down into the mattress.

You could hear him laughing joyously as if he was having the time of his life using you like a fleshlight. He was getting off on your suffering, that much was obvious. Your thighs were trembling even more now as you felt your strength and mana being sapped from you without consent.

"Aww, does it hurt, Master?" He cooed in a sickly sweet tone of voice, and you chose not to respond to that.

 

You didn't want to give him any satisfaction by answering any of his inquiries, so you kept silent for the most part. That was until his fingers were in your hair, gathering up a suitable bunch before using it as leverage to yank your head back.

"Giving me the silent treatment? How. Cute.” A strained cry fell from your lips as the burning pain shot through your scalp, sending unpleasant tingles throughout your body.

The pain of having your hair pulled was minuscule compared to the treatment of your asshole. His cock was forcefully stretching you out at this point, making it fairly difficult to even breathe. The Rider groaned lowly into your ear, so you responded with pathetic little whimpers.

“Y-yes it hurts! _Nghh_ s-stop, please! _Achilles..!”_ Salty tears flowed from your eyes, which Achilles merely licked up, laughing when you started sobbing even more.

 _“Fuck,_ keep crying my name like that... You sound so damn cute, Master.” His arms wrapped around your torso, dragging your ass harder against his pelvis. You could barely move, yet you still tried to get free from his grasp. 

 

In response to your struggling, the Hero of Troy sunk his teeth into your shoulder  _hard._ Hard enough that you actually started bleeding. Achilles sucked at the bite marks, causing you to cry out louder and louder until your throat felt scratchy and raw. 

The arms around your torso clutched tighter, allowing your Servant to pound into you deeper and deeper; assuring you would feel this even in the morning. The chances of you getting away from him were already slim, yet they just decreased even more. 

Achilles started to pull out slowly, groaning when your walls tightened around the tip as if they refused to let him leave. Before his dick was all the way out, he suddenly started pushing back all the way in again; and you could've sworn it was _much_ more painful the second time.

"Please s-stop.." How much would you beg before you realized it wouldn't make him stop? Foolish, really.

 _"Scream... Scream for me."_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	33. Kinktober Day 3: Breastplay/Nippleplay [Gawain]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gawain has some fun with your breasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ Gawain is a breast man, go figure I'd use him for this XD ~~And also I'm super thirsty for him, so asdflgkh~~
> 
> ★ Anyway, here's Day 3! I'm catching up, I swear, please don't leave me-- 😂
> 
> ☆ Chapter contains: breast sucking, nippleplay, creampie, hair pulling, and vaginal sex

Gawain was quite enthralled by your breasts, you already knew this. He would spend a lot of attention on them and your nipples whenever you had sex; making sure to tug and nibble on the nubs until they pebbled. It had embarrassed you, at first, mainly because of all the time he spent just merely looking and playing with them.

Even right now, he was absolutely _taken_ with your tits. Your loyal knight groped and squeezed at your chest, thumb rubbing and swirling around your areola. Gawain licked his lips as he stared at you, slowly inching your way down on his cock as if you were savoring the stretch. He knew he sure was.

"Gawain, s-stop that, you're tickling me-!" A delighted giggle fell from your lips, which trailed off into a high-pitched moan when you felt him finally bottoming out.

Your body was quite used to Gawain's size by now, but that didn't make it any easier to take his entire cock inside your cunt. Your Servant continued to observe your various expressions of pleasure as he took one of your nipples into his eager mouth.

He sucked until your back arched and pushed your breasts closer to his face. Your Servant offered another pleased groan as copious amounts of drool spilled down his chin. Your fingers ran through his soft hair, albeit shakily when you began to bounce up and down on his cock.

 

Each time you came back down, you could feel the swollen head of his dick pushing against your cervix; all while your juices coated his shaft and balls. Your Saber Servant watched you through his long, blonde eyelashes, tongue swirling around your breast with much enthusiasm.

It was a bit difficult to not just sit there and hump him until you came, but you were getting fairly exhausted from lifting yourself up.

“G-Gawain, hey... I need some help.” Your Servant hummed in affirmation, mouth _still_ latched onto your nipple like he was a newborn or something, but you chose not to stop him because hey, it felt good.

His large hands gripped your hips as leverage before pulling you up and then forcing you back down on his thick cock. The stretch was delicious, as usual, as were your cute little moans and whines of his name. You begged him to fuck you harder and faster, and who was he to deny his beautiful Master such an easily fulfilled request?

Your fingers tugged and yanked at the short, golden strands atop his head which pulled a low growl from the man’s throat. So you continued to pull until he was all but pounding up into you. It was a good thing you relinquished control because you couldn’t possibly keep up at this point. It would be too embarrassing to even attempt.

 

Your thighs trembled from the sheer amount of strength Your Saber was using to fuck you. He wasn’t normally rough during sex unless you explicitly asked for it, so it was quite a pleasant surprise when your womb was suddenly being pumped full of Gawain’s cum. And he just chose to not warn you about it.

He held you down firmly so that not even a single drop of his seed was spilled anywhere but inside you. All of it was forcefully stuffed and pushed deeper inside you until your head started spinning incessantly. If he had to describe the look on your face, it would be one word: _ahegao._

His cock stayed buried deep inside your walls, twitching and still spurting cum when you attempted to move into a more comfortable position for your legs; only managing to urge his dick further in. You didn’t regret anything at all because you smiled lazily, spit trailing out both sides of your mouth. Gawain thought it was cute.

He let your puffy nipple go with a wet “pop” and admired the redness and perkiness of it for a few moments before looking at you with a fond expression.

“I think your other breast deserves some more of my attention, Master. What do you think?”

 

You weren't sure what to say to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	34. Kinktober Day 4: 69 Position [Emiya]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You surprise Emiya with some early morning 69 action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ Hey there! This fic is more of a reward to my Emiya because he is now my carry in FGO! Also, he's at Bond 6 so sex is required, of course 👀
> 
> ★ Anyway, here's day 4! I have three more days before I catch up to the current day so wish me luck, and thanks for reading! ♡
> 
> ☆ Chapter contains: 69 (sex position), deep throating, face sitting

Emiya awoke to find your ass a few inches away from his face, accompanied by the wet feeling of something on his dick. It took the man a few moments to realize what was happening, having been awoken so abruptly by the strained, muffled sounds of you moaning and whimpering. It was only when your bare pussy pressed against the tip of his nose did he finally alert you of his awakeness.

You pulled your mouth off of him; a thin line of saliva trailing from the swollen red tip of his cock to your lips. Innocently, you stared back at Emiya and wiggled your ass closer to his face.

“Come on, Em, don’t leave me wanting like _this._  Please?” With a needy little whine, you urged your pussy closer to his mouth until a dark blush covered his cheeks. He was _not_ expecting this from you; especially this early in the morning.

“You could’ve just woken me u-up…” You didn’t even have to look at him right now to tell he was blushing, so you turned your attention back to his cock, throbbing and still dripping with precum.

“But where’s the fun in that?” Then your mouth was back on him and Emiya let out a fairly loud groan of your name as your tongue swirled around his length, teeth slightly rubbing against him.

 

After a few moments, of collecting his bearings you assumed, Emiya finally gripped your thighs and pulled your pussy down on his face. Despite his earlier embarrassment, your Servant was eagerly eating you out, tongue pushing all the way inside before slithering out just to tease your clit.

You took him deeper down your throat and he responded by nibbling at your folds, moans muffled by the both of you. Emiya suddenly thrusting upward caught you off guard, causing you to gag and drool more on his cock. You could tell he was silently laughing at you, so you forced your hips down as well and probably suffocated him but he had it coming!

Your eyes rolled back when you felt him kneading and slapping your ass, making it jiggle a bit more than necessary. You assumed it was due to his fascination with your body. Your Archer dug his nails into your hips to anchor you to his face, and you were honestly afraid he _would_ suffocate but he didn’t seem worried at all.

Emiya hummed lowly, most likely approaching a much-needed orgasm; as were you. To finish you off, he started sucking on your clit while one finger made its way inside your pussy.

 

Your nails clawed at his bronze thighs as you came all over his face, allowing the juices to drip into his mouth and down his chin.

Your Servant followed soon after your orgasm, groaning as he spilled his warm load deep down your throat. You would’ve choked and coughed if you weren’t used to this by now. You waited for his cock to quit spurting cum before you swallowed, drawing another low groan from your Archer considering his dick was still in your mouth.

Slowly, you pulled your lips off of his cock; which was still unbelievably hard. You turned around to look back at Emiya with a raised brow, and he had the audacity to _blush._

“Do you think you could go again..?”

“You’re insatiable, Em--”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	35. Kinktober Day 5: Distension [Ashwatthama]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some soft, riding sex with Ashwatthama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ Day 5, done! I've always wanted to write something for Ash, so here we are! 
> 
> ★ I'm definitely gonna write more for him in the near future, but I thought it'd be nice to add him to my Kinktober list, considering I have 31 days anyway XD
> 
> ☆ Chapter contains: stomach bulge/distension, size difference, creampie, cum inflation

Your fingers ran clumsily through Ash’s bright amber locks as you laid on top of him, catching the occasional tangle which caused the man to mutter a quiet “shit” under his breath.

With your thighs straddling his torso, you tried your best to finger-comb his hair without crushing him; which of course he told you not to worry about. According to Ash, you felt like absolutely nothing even when you were sitting on top of him.

“Hey, are ya done yet? Gettin’ kinda restless here, Master.” You booped Ash on the forehead and told him to be patient, to which he responded with a low grunt.

“Are ya really more interested in my hair, or my cock?” It was a rhetorical question, of course, because he already knew _exactly_ what you were more interested in.

“But Ash, your hair is bothering me..” Your Archer disregarded your words and pulled you down so that you were now straddling his waist, and you could feel something warm poking against your backside now.

“It’s gonna get messed up again anyways, ain’t it? Don’t worry about it.” Hurriedly, the man yanked down his boxers to free his large cock, which was already throbbing and leaking; seeking your immediate attention.

 

You pressed your hands against his chest, blushing as he pulled your panties down before tossing them across the room. Ash’s size always frightened you but you loved him very much, so you were willing to let him use you like a cocksleeve that was entirely too small for him.

He pushed in slowly, stretching you out more and more until there was a small bulge protruding from your stomach; which increased in size whenever he dropped you down on his cock. It was much easier to ride Ashwatthama instead of lying beneath him and doing it that way, ensuring his cock would hit much deeper than you could possibly handle.

In this position, you were able to control things a bit more, and Ash seemed pretty satisfied with that. The man laid back, large hands holding your hips and guiding you up and down on that terrifying length of his. You could feel it pulsing and twitching, buried deep within your walls.

“A-Ash… I’m gonna cum--”

“I know, Master. Do what ya gotta do.”

Your orgasm was sudden and fairly violent; your nails raked down his bare chest as you buried your face in the crook of his neck, moaning and whimpering.

 

You could hear the lewd sounds of Ash’s dick still sliding in and out of your pussy as your juices coated his length and spilled down his balls.

Ash’s grip on your hips increased as he pursued his own release. The feeling of his thumbs digging harshly into your soft flesh had you whining and attempting to squirm away from him, but you already knew you wouldn’t get far.

Your Servant grunted and cursed profusely, dick pulsating as he pumped your womb full of his seed. His golden eyes were fixated on your stomach as it bulged slightly, most likely due to all the cum he had just filled you with.

You tried lifting yourself off of his cock but Ash held you down, which caused you to groan and weakly pound your fists against his chest. You could _feel_ his cum sloshing around inside you...

“A-Ash, let me off..”

“No can do, Master. Yer gonna make a mess, an I don’t exactly feel like cleanin’ it up right now.” You huffed but obeyed nevertheless, laying your head back down on his chest as it rumbled with light laughter.

 

“Okay, fine…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	36. Kinktober Day 6: Upskirt Sex [Solomon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quickie with the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ This might be my shortest chapter yet, but eh.. I was thirsty for Solomon, but I haven't exactly had a lot of time to just sit down and write
> 
> ★ I hope you all remember that I _am_ still human, and I need to rest after using my stupid brain all day. As much as I would love to come home and write smut for y'all, I can't all the time--
> 
> ☆ Anyway, enough about my problems xD Enjoy this very short drabble for Solomon ~~I am so thirsty for him after the end of London, someone stop me~~
> 
> ★ Chapter contains: biting and clothed sex

His warm tongue pushed inside your mouth as his fingers teased at your bare pussy lips, lifting your skirt out of the way to have easier access.

“Y-you said you would be quick, Solomon...” A breathy sigh fell from your mouth when his fingers finally pushed inside you; two to be exact.

Your head fell back to rest against his shoulder as your cute little whines and moans filled his ears. The Grand Caster chuckled at your blissed-out expression, fingers sinking deeper inside your cunt.

“Did I? My apologies, darling, it is impossible to be quick with you.” You felt the tip of his cock pressing against your pussy lips, so you were well aware of what was about to happen now.

Solomon pulled his fingers out of you slowly before pressing you further against the wall as his cock replaced them, and his fingers pushed inside your mouth. You immediately started clawing at the wall as of form of comfort, considering he wasn’t being gentle with you this time around.

You cursed and brokenly moaned his name, albeit muffled by his fingers, whilst his pace increased until his balls were hitting against your thighs. Solomon groaned next to your ear, his breath warm against you as he proceeded to fuck you in the middle of a hallway.

 

Luckily, there was no one here around this time so you should be safe. Solomon, however, didn’t seem to care one bit that he was practically within enemy territory and also buried balls deep inside one of the Masters.

You had been seeing each other off and on since your first meeting; you had been absolutely captivated by each other. However, it wasn’t exactly a relationship you could tell anyone in Chaldea about…

“You will alert someone if you do not be quieter. Although, your voice _is_ very lovely...” The man chuckled lightly before moving hands down to your hips, digging into the soft flesh for more leverage to pound into you.

It wasn’t exactly fair of him to ask you to be quiet, but you still tried your best because you didn’t exactly want your co-workers or Servants to find you like _this._ It would not end well for any parties involved; seeing you being fucked by the enemy with such a content expression on your face.

“I’m t-trying! _Nngh_ go slower, S-Solomon…” Solomon pressed his lips against yours again, rough and demanding but you were very much into it.

A delighted shiver ran down your spine as you felt his teeth sinking into your bottom lip. The Grand Caster nibbled and sucked until you could taste a bit of your blood on the tip of your tongue. You counted yourself lucky you hadn’t been caught yet...

 

"I would comment on how unethical this all is, but I see no reason to... You are well aware, yes?" Of course, but you didn't exactly care. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The incoming chapters will be a bit delayed, so bare with me. 
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	37. Kinktober Day 7: Object Insertion [Hans Christian Andersen]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hans informed you that he wanted to try his hand at more mature works of literature, this is _not_ what you had in mind…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[I know I said the incoming chapters would be delayed, but I had to write this omg. Sorry. The _next_ chapters will be, sorry! I'm just a thirsty bitch, and a double upload is good, no?]**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ☆ Okay okay, put down your pitchforks and torches, and stop writing that hate comment, please XD 
> 
> ★ I like Hans _a lot..._ His attitude and voice are just _unff_ good shit. I'm unable to justify this, except for the fact that I see him as a grown man who's just extremely short LOL (which is totally normal btw)
> 
> ☆ Alright, just don't send me any death threats. I can handle criticism, however X'D
> 
> ★ Chapter contains: Object insertion, sex toys, overstimulation, bondage, vibrators and voyeurism

_She squirmed in futility against the ropes furled tautly around her wrists and ankles, thusly trapping her in a perpetual position of vulnerability on her knees. The foolish little girl whimpered and whined to be released, but to no avail. Her pleas fell upon deaf ears, yet she persisted whilst the cold ground caused her knees to ache even more. The probability of her escaping the binds were less than zero, yet she still tried and tried…_

“Hans… C-can you touch me now? We’ve been at this for hours and I can’t feel my legs anymore.” You whimpered his name as the vibrator buzzed lowly inside your pussy.

The toy was now more or less soaked in your juices; a byproduct of having orgasmed at least three times already. Hans captured every moment and each debauched expression in his writing. When he informed you that he wanted to try his hand at more mature works of literature, this is _not_ what you had in mind…

“Please come touch me, Hans, I’m desperate…” A small pout made its way onto your face when he didn’t respond.

His fingers held his pen steadily, allowing it to flow effortlessly across the piece of parchment, and you were almost jealous of it... You groaned his name again until the writer’s cerulean eyes snapped up to glare at you, slightly squinted.

 

“Quiet. The more you run your mouth, the more concentration I lose. Muses shouldn't speak.” You decided to test that, so you persisted in whining his name, accompanied by moans which were somewhat exaggerated on purpose.

It took only a mere ten seconds before Hans threw his arms in the air and cried out in frustration. You smiled innocently when he got up from his desk and approached, stopping to stand right in front of you with an unimpressed look on his face.

“Perhaps I should purchase you a dictionary for your next birthday, seeing as how you have no clue what ‘quiet’ means. Brat.” With your bottom lip jutted out, you scooted closer to him as best you could while still tied up all nice and tightly like a present on Christmas day.

“I’m _so_ sorry, Mr. Andersen, but I need you to touch me _right now_ or else I may die.” Triumph swelled within your chest as soon as you noticed the light blush dusting his cheeks. He loved it whenever you called him ‘Mr. Andersen’.

“Y-you fool, you won’t die... Stop being so dramatic, you sound like Shakespeare.” You smiled.

“I’ll take that as a compliment, considering his plays and books were all we read throughout my earlier years in school. He’s considered one of the greatest writers of all time, did you know that?” Hans huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, attempting to look flippant but you knew him better than that.

 

“That fool’s entire life is more dramatic and eventful than any play or novel he’s ever written… But this isn’t about him. This is about you being an absolute thorn in my side while I attempt to write a mature piece of literature; a piece you promised to assist me in, need I remind you of that?”

“I know, Hans, I know… But it’s been _hours,_ and you spent half the time just staring at me instead of writing…” You would've been complaining if that look on his face wasn’t as interested as it was when he first saw you tied up and on your knees; all for him.

“Is there a problem with examining the material I’ll be working with? Besides, you enjoy the attention anyways. Don’t even try to deny it. I have no qualms against leaving you here like this.” That was the _last_ thing you wanted.

“N-no please don’t leave… I don’t deny it at all.” A smirk crossed his features then, sending an excited shiver down your spine.

“It baffles me how quickly your tone switches when I threaten to leave you, wanting and wrapped up.” His fingers delicately stroked your cheek before cupping your chin to tilt your head upward, so you were staring directly into the very depths of his soul; you felt you could drown.

“Now, _elskede…_ Be a good girl and provide me with more material for my story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	38. Kinktober Day 8: Cockwarming [Ozymandias]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozy and you share warmth and a bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ Hi there! So, I've been super busy (still am) but I wanted to post _something,_ even if it's this short 😂 
> 
> ★ Welcome to the shortest fic ever written by me! Hope you guys enjoy either way uvu
> 
> ☆ Chapter contains: cockwarming, some thigh fucking, but mostly fluff

You felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around your waist, pulling you closer to a very cold body that shocked you awake. You pushed at the body in protest, wanting to retain your warmth until you heard a voice and felt a pressure in your lower body.

“Do not fret, my wife, it is just your husband seeking your warmth.” You groaned softly as Ozy rocked his hips back and forth, shallowly thrusting inside you.

“Ozy.. Aren’t you the sun god? How the hell are you cold?” Your man hummed, arms wrapping tighter around your torso so you couldn’t pull away any further.

“I would answer your question, but even I do not know the answer. Surprising, is it not?” Even though you weren’t exactly averse to the idea of being Ozymandias’ bona fide cockwarmer, you didn’t appreciate him bringing all his coldness into your bed at this time of night!

“You’re t-too cold, please… Can’t you just generate some heat?”

“I could, but it would more than likely burn you alive. And that would make me a terrible husband.” You would’ve rolled your eyes if they were open, but you were trying to at least fall back asleep.

 

“You’re already on thin ice for waking me up, mister.” Ozy chuckled before pressing his lips against your shoulder and neck, peppering your soft skin with warm kisses. It felt nice.

“Is there any way I can make it up to you?”

“Mhmm, kiss me more?" You figured the least he could do is make it worth your while if he was intent on keeping you awake with his fully hard cock buried inside your pussy.

"Whatever you wish." He muttered in between kisses against your flesh, which was heating up again and you hummed happily whilst you shared body heat with your king.

A small moan fell from your lips when the tip of his dick hit that sweet little spot inside you. You lifted your thigh slightly, allowing him more room in between your legs. Ozy suddenly pulled out of you, drawing out a long sigh as he started lightly thrusting in between your thighs instead.

It felt quite nice, and you were starting to warm back up as was your king. The quiet sounds of Ozymandias' grunts, sighs of pleasure and his warmth were beginning to lull you back to sleep.

"Feels s'good... Don't stop."

"Your wish is my command, my darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	39. Kinktober Day 9: Deep Throating | Aphrodisiacs [Arjuna]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ask for Arjuna's help in dealing with an aphrodisiac running through your system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ Ughh, I know I know, I haven't been posting because college is a bitch-- But I'm on a small break now, so I'll try to post tomorrow as well!
> 
> ★ Don't hold me to it xD I don't wanna disappoint anyone again 😂 So we'll see! 
> 
> ☆ Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this owo I mainly wrote it for a friend that really loves Arjuna, but of course, it's still a reader-insert~
> 
> ★ Chapter contains: Deep throating, aphrodisiacs, vaginal sex, creampie

_So eager,_ so very eager you were to have his cock in your mouth. You grabbed one of his hands and placed it on top of your head, signifying your want to be pushed down more. Arjuna obliged, slowly feeding the rest of his cock down your throat until you could feel the tip brushing against your uvula. You gagged shortly before swallowing, brushing your tongue along the sides of his shaft.

“You can slow down, you know. I’m not going anywhere.” Was that a teasing lilt in his voice? You couldn’t tell, considering you were too focused on sucking your Archer’s dick until he came.

Would you want it inside or on your face, spilling down your pretty tits? Arjuna decided to let you do whatever it was you wanted. After all, you had been exposed to some sort of potent aphrodisiac on your last mission, becoming much more susceptible to primal urges.

You returned quietly to your room with a noticeable blush on your face, panting like a bitch in heat until he found you, grinding your bare pussy against a pillow with your fingers stuffed inside your mouth to muffle your lewd moans.

When you finally noticed Arjuna watching you from your door, you begged him to help you relieve yourself. He agreed, of course. Why would he deny his Master in such a vulnerable, defenseless position?

 

You were so cute… Still humping that pillow with spit trailing down your chin as you asked for his help. It was an image he would _never_ forget.

However, you taking his cock deep and choking on it was a much more satisfying image to Arjuna. How was it possible for you to look even cuter? He almost resented how attractive you were, drawing the attention of male and female Servants alike.

No matter how many Servants you obtained, you were still his.

“Remember to breathe, Master.” A crooked grin pulled his lips upward slightly as his eyes made contact with your glossy, half-lidded ones. You looked so desperate.

With a series of muffled whimpers, you reluctantly pulled off of Arjuna's cock which caused more drool to drip down your chin. A thick line of spit connected your lips to the swollen tip of his cock until you sat further back on your knees to touch your needy pussy, breaking the string.

 

 _"Ah-_ Arjuna…" You moaned his name as your fingers sunk deep into your heat; deep enough to make your eyes roll back momentarily.

Your unoccupied hand wrapped tightly around the base of your Archer's cock, giving it a few tugs in accordance with the movement of your fingers inside your cunt. Arjuna continued watching you intently, amused that you honestly thought your fingers would be enough.

It was a bit aggravating, feeling _this_ horny yet not any closer to having an orgasm… It was more than likely due to that stupid aphrodisiac running rampant through your system, still. It had gotten to the point where you were starting to cry.

"Come here." Arjuna beckoned you to come sit on his lap. You obliged swiftly, jumping up to straddle him and bumping your clit against his cock in the process.

He smirked but said nothing concerning your enthusiasm. Arjuna's fingers dug into your hips as his length entered you gradually, causing your head to drop against his chest. The slow stretch was killing you... You were _horny,_ you didn't want to take it slow!

 

"Please start moving, Juna... _Mhmm_ please, p-please..!" Your juices were flowing at quite an alarming rate now and dripping down his shaft as he bottomed out completely.

Your mouth gaped open, moans and whines spilling out in an attempt to urge your Servant to fuck you until your legs lost feeling.

Your walls tightened almost painfully around his cock, drawing the first audible moan you'd ever heard from Arjuna. It was almost enough to make you orgasm.. _Almost._

"M-more, more! Oh my _God…"_ Arjuna clutched your thighs with a more secure grip, as to keep pounding up into you without ceasing. It amazed you just how strong he was, sometimes.

“I can't… I can't take it aah-- anymore, Juna. G-gonna cum on your cock, _fuck!"_ You screamed as if you were being murdered when you came, forcing Arjuna to clamp a gloved hand over your mouth.

 

The thin material of his glove muffled your voice as he fucked you through both your orgasms; and don't think he hadn't noticed you squirting all over his pants, absolutely ruining them. He supposed it was time for another wash anyway.

When you were coherent enough to talk to, Arjuna pulled you off of his cock, which wasn't the best idea considering how much of a mess you were making now--

"I'll bathe us both if you're too weak to do so." You nodded slowly, clutching onto Arjuna as he carried you to your ensuite.

"Arjuna?" He paused in removing his pants, regarding you with a curious gaze.

"I-I'm horny again…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	40. Kinktober Day 10: Bondage [Henry Jekyll & Hyde]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and you try something different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ Sorry for the late ass update omg-- ~~I know it isn't even October anymore, but this was sitting in my drafts so I thought to post it!~~
> 
> ★ It isn't _that_ long, but I really like the idea of Henry switching to Hyde in the middle of sex 👀 Is it because I'm a masochist? Prolly 😂
> 
> ☆ Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this short drabble posted much too late to still be tasteful~ (After this chapter, we'll return to our regularly scheduled fics!)
> 
> ★ Chapter contains: Bondage, biting, choking and knifeplay

“I trust you, Henry.” You spoke softly to him in that sweet voice of yours, offering a reassuring smile as he maneuvered your bound hands in front of your chest.

He had been very reluctant to try anything like this with you for the longest, mostly due to the fear of being unable to control himself, allowing _him_ to take control. Jekyll was horrified, unsure of what Hyde would do to you if he were to lose control... Hyde was already a sadistic bastard.

“I’ve always wanted to try this with you, my dear, but… I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to control myself.” The ropes were sturdy, ensuring you wouldn’t be able to escape them alone; just the way you liked it.

You told Henry you trusted him again, trying your best to appear as comfortable as you could while tied up. Your lover nodded and took a deep breath, coming to sit on his knees in front of you. He stared for a while, merely taking in your bare, vulnerable appearance. You were so beautiful…

“If the binds get too tight, just tell me and I’ll cut them.” He revealed a small knife, showing it to you before placing it on the nightstand beside your bed.

 

Henry started off by pressing small, but meaningful kisses against your neck and shoulders while his hands caressed your sides lovingly. He smiled when you giggled a little, probably due to his light touches tickling you. Henry moved closer and nuzzled against your neck, sinking his teeth into your skin.

Even though he didn’t break the skin, it was still enough to make you cry out and attempt to grab onto him, only to remember that you were indeed still tied up. Henry chuckled, sensing your predicament but made no move to untie you.

He continued kissing and nibbling your neck until you crawled awkwardly into his lap, hands in front of you, pressing against his chest.

The man hummed, seeming to favor this position better as he groped and squeezed at your bare ass. A small moan spilled from your mouth when he squeezed harder, it felt really nice. Henry started kissing your neck again until he abruptly paused, almost frozen. You stilled in his lap.

“Um, H-Henry?” He pulled away from you slightly, shoulders shaking as he started to laugh, bordering on maniacal.

“You should know by now that I _hate_ when you call me that, doll.”

 

“H-Hyde…” You hadn’t realized he had a hand wrapped around your throat until he gripped it harder, causing you to wheeze out pleas begging him to stop.

To say that you were beginning to panic would be an understatement. You couldn't move, and you couldn't speak. 

“Mmhm, you have no idea how long I’ve waited for this moment, kitten… For you to be tied up and completely at _my_ mercy and not _his."_  Hyde grabbed your hips again and started grinding you down against the growing tent in his pants, making sure you felt him.

“I plan to _ruin_ you.” He accentuated his words by pressing that small blade against your collarbone, digging it into your skin until you could feel its bite.

Tears started to run down your cheeks, but you didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of sobbing outright, so you held it in. Hyde merely smirked.

 

“Don’t cry, little angel... I am here now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	41. Denied. [Gilgamesh]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your king punishes you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ Now that Kinktober is over, I'll be posting much longer fics again .3. I wanted to write for CasGil cuz Babylonia XD (Even tho I haven't watched it yet)
> 
> ★ I've been seeing more art and gifs of him, so my thirst has been renewed! I hope you guys enjoy~
> 
> ☆ Chapter contains: spanking, vaginal fingering, exhibitionism, orgasm delay/denial, and vaginal sex

“How is it that someone as perfect as yourself finds their way back over my knee _this_ often?” His fingers danced across the raised skin of your ass, chuckling when you flinched and whimpered.

“My my, I’m starting to think you enjoy being punished, my beloved. That certainly isn’t the case… Is it?” Gilgamesh knew exactly what he was doing to you when he asked that rhetorical question; demeaning and reprimanding, but you didn’t mind one bit.

After all, this was what you had been craving. Your King’s full attention focused solely on you and you alone, no matter the means of garnering said attention. Gilgamesh figured out early on in your relationship that you were an absolute brat, acting up for the sake of dragging his attention away from his kingly duties.

You were quite a masochistic little queen, but Gil was not complaining in the slightest. Having you over his knee with your panties pulled down around your ankles as you rested on your forearms, peering over your shoulder at him with those doe-like eyes was practically heavenly in his eyes.

As of right now, you were keening as he spanked your ass cheeks repeatedly until they were thrumming with pain. His golden gauntlet added a certain bite to his strikes that you were absolutely obsessed with, and so you never asked him to remove it.

 

“You take your punishments so well now, my darling little masochist. Perhaps I’ve been too lax with you. This is your fifth time, after all. Any sane person would have learned to behave by now.” It was left unsaid, but you both knew Gilgamesh wasn’t exactly the most sane individual. Especially when his naughty little queen was involved.

He caressed you again, playfully squeezing the reddened flesh of your ass and merely smirking when you yelped. A shiver ran throughout your entire body when his fingers sans the gauntlet started prodding at your sopping wet pussy lips. Gilgamesh hummed pleasantly when the fingers teasing you slipped inside your wet pussy.

“So _wet…_ Are you not at all ashamed, my dear?” Even as he said this, that didn’t stop him from fingering you until your toes curled.

Gil’s fingers pushed deeper inside you and he was positively ecstatic when you cried his name, body trembling from the sudden pleasure he was supplying you with. Your hands were now clutching his pants tightly, nails digging into the fabric the further he pushed.

 

“Gil.. I need m-more, _please!”_ Gilgamesh clicked his tongue whilst his digits scissored inside you.

“You dare insinuate that my treatment of you is anything less than satisfactory? Besides, this is a punishment, not something you should be enjoying.” You enjoyed anything he was willing to give you, and you both were well aware of this fact.

“Please…” You shamelessly begged your king for more.

Gil chuckled as his fingers left your warmth. You could feel your juices beginning to drip out, more than likely staining his pants.

“You’ll have to tell me what you want, mongrel. I’m not sure what else could be more pleasing than my fingers.” He spoke with an obnoxiously oblivious tone of voice, grinning at you as you moved away from his knee, kneeling next to him on the sofa.

“Of course you know what I want... You’re just being difficult.” You muttered under your breath, slightly fed up with Gil’s sassy nature.

His fingers, with the gauntlet, suddenly gripped your chin tightly and forced you to look directly into his eyes. You would've sassed him some more if the look on his face wasn't already warming enough for you to keep your mouth shut.

 

“I do not tolerate backtalk. If you yearn to have my cock then you had better start groveling because my patience is fairly thin tonight.” His grip on your chin was harsh and it hurt, but you were more concerned with riding his cock right now.

“I n-need your cock, Gil- please fuck me!” You could see his pupils dilating slowly as a wide grin pulled his lips upward. He let go of your chin and whispered, “If you want it that much, then take it out. Come take your pleasure.” His eyes widened slightly with mirth, that grin still present on his face as you crawled toward him again.

You worked his pants open carefully, biting your lip once his cock was freed from his pants. Your fingers wrapped around the base, giving it a few teasing tugs that caused your king to suck in air through clenched teeth.

“Good girl...” He praised you with half-lidded, glossy red eyes as you straddled his lap, ready to sink down on his cock and fuck yourself with it.

This wasn’t the first time you had done this with him. Even still, the stretch was slightly painful. As his dick eased its way into you, a plethora of whines and whimpers of your king’s name poured from your mouth until you were fully seated on him.

 

Immediately, you started bouncing up and down in his lap, arms wrapping around his neck when you started picking up a bit of speed. Gil merely sat back and allowed you to get off on his cock, but it wasn’t like he was unaffected.

“Look, you’ve ruined my pants already, needy little thing. How uncouth of you.” Gilgamesh was right, you realized. You took a glance downward and saw his pants beginning to darken due to your arousal, and yet he didn't seem to mind.

His hands were placed on your hips, but you quickly noticed that he wasn't assisting you at all. Gilgamesh was actually allowing you to go at your own pace, and as sweet as that was, you wanted more…

"My King... I-I need more." Gil tilted his head with a knowing grin spreading across his face slowly.

“Of course you do, my queen.” Gil squeezed your hips and pulled you up until the tip was barely inside.

Without waiting for you to catch up, he forced your hips back down until he was fully seated in you once more. Your teeth sunk harshly into your bottom lip, muffling your sounds of pleasure. Gilgamesh scoffed, knowing you wouldn't be able to contain yourself for long.

 

His hand reached down in between your legs to abuse your clit, pinching and flicking it until your back arched and your hands scrambled to hold onto his shoulders. With a slack-jawed expression, you relinquished all control to your king, allowing him to do whatever he wanted with your body.

“Fuck me, my king!” You squealed his name, accompanied by a string of curses and broken moans. His cock was making you absolutely incoherent.

Gilgamesh always enjoyed watching you fall apart against him, becoming far too exhausted to do anything else but allow him to fuck you. His hands suddenly gripped your ass before lewdly spreading your cheeks. If anyone were to walk into the throne room now, they would have a nice view of your puckered asshole.

That thought alone was almost enough to make you cum, but you tried your best to hold it until your king gave you permission. He could feel you tightening around his dick.

"Do you want to cum?" You nodded as more whines spilled from your mouth.

"Do you deserve to cum?" You nodded again, albeit hesitantly, which caused Gilgamesh to growl and cease pounding into you.

 

You cried out as if you were in pain, clawing at his chest with such desperation that made you look like a whore. Gil didn't seem to pity you one bit, however.

 _"Wrong!_ You don't get to decide that. I should send you to the bedroom just to punish you some more for being such an ignorant mongrel."

"I-I'm sorry, so sorry, my king. Please don't stop, p-please!" Gilgamesh looked you up and down for a moment until he finally lifted you off of his lap.

You practically sobbed as you clutched at his forearms, begging him to reconsider.

“I have duties to attend to. You will wait in the bedroom for me, and you will not touch yourself. Do I make myself clear?” With tears running down your cheeks, you nodded, choking back a loud sob.

 

“Yes m-my king…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, someone mentioned Kintoki? Duly noted.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	42. Golden Drive [Sakata Kintoki]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kintoki has some fun with you and Golden Bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ I've actually been wanting to write for big bro Toki for a while now, but I didn't have any good ideas!! So, after thinking about it for a while ~~and listening to his voicelines and Valentine's Return~~ I came up with this! 
> 
> ★ I really hope you guys enjoy it, even tho it's not _hardcore_ smut hnn.. Maybe I'll write for him again 👀
> 
> ☆ Chapter contains: dry humping, exhibitionism, and motorcycle sex (somewhat)

Ever since you summoned your Golden Rider, you had been wanting to join him for a ride on his motorcycle. Not only was it cool-looking, but it was also pretty fucking fast. When you asked Kintoki to ride it, however, he responded with, “Sorry man. It's not up to me. You wanna ride? You gotta get Bear to accept you first.” And ever since, you’ve been trying _everything_ to get a damn motorcycle to like you.

Honestly, it was crazy! How could a machine such as a bike be sentient enough to accept and deny someone who was trying to ride on it? You got your answer one day when you tried to sneak into the workshop where Kintoki kept Bear, just in case it needed a few repairs or upgrades. The moment you tried to climb on it, you were shocked. Quite literally.

The Golden Bear had repelled you from touching it with a warning spark. Not enough to hurt, but enough to make you recoil from trying to touch it again. You complained to Kintoki about it, but he merely shrugged and chuckled. “Told ya so, boss.”

Eventually, the more you bonded with Kintoki, the better your relationship with Golden Bear became. Which wasn’t _that_ odd, but it was a little tedious. You were finally able to touch it and even clean it, which made Kintoki happy and so it made you happy.

 

It had become routine for you to clean and check up on Golden Bear after each battle, just to make sure there were no scuff marks on Kintoki’s beautiful bike. Normally, you would start by cleaning the tires before moving to the handles and whatnot. It was quite a relaxing experience, and you felt closer to Kintoki and Golden Bear after each "checkup", so to speak.

Today, you were tending to Golden Bear’s wheels, considering they were starting to wear down a bit. You’d asked Kintoki if he could just fix it himself, considering it was his Noble Phantasm. “I could, yeah, but don’t ya wanna bond with Bear?” You knew he was right, so you didn’t complain.

“Damn, Kintoki… He needs to take it easier on you, Bear.” You spoke to the motorcycle as if it could respond as you finished changing the back tire, wiping the sweat from your brow.

You made sure to polish the metal, enough to make it shine. Kintoki seemed to enjoy being able to see his reflection in Bear. After the second coat of polish, you were finally able to see a nice little reflection of yourself on both sides. You smiled as you examined your handiwork.

 

“Yo, boss! Ya done with Bear for the day?” Your Rider came in fairly often to bring you water or encourage you to take a break whenever you worked on Bear for long periods of time, considering how large the machine was.

“Mhm, I think so.” You offered him a smile from the seat of Bear, thanking him as he handed you a cold water bottle.

“Damn..." Kintoki whistled lowly, impressed. "Bear’s lookin’ real good! Glad ya take care of it.”

“Of course. I’m just glad it stopped shocking me.” You giggled in between swigs of your water.

Kintoki bent down in front of Bear and grinned like a madman, probably because he could see himself in its headlight. He nodded approvingly, humming as he continued to admire your efforts.

 

“Rev it up, boss, I wanna Bear’s roar!” You smiled at his enthusiasm before turning Golden Bear on, making sure it was hot enough before you revved it, loudly.

Kintoki seemed to enjoy that as well because he pumped his fist and hollered, grin stretching wider across his face. You didn't even think that was possible.

“That’s what I’m talkin’ about! Shit, boss. You sure know how to take care of my bike.” Kintoki’s praise warmed your cheeks up a little, but you still managed a bashful smile.

“T-thanks… Hey, can we finally go on that ride now? I’ve been wanting to for a while!” Your Servant rubbed his chin in thought, appearing to contemplate it before he gave you a thumbs up.

“Finally! Come on, I can’t wait!”

“We’ll go for a ride, don’t worry.. I wanna check somethin’ out first though.” You nodded enthusiastically, going to move off of Bear before Kintoki pushed you back down by the shoulders.

 

You stared up at him with furrowed brows, confused.

“Kintoki, wha-”

“Don’t worry about it, alright? I’m just gonna check somethin’.” Before you could question him further, Kintoki sat behind you, still holding your shoulders with firm hands. You couldn’t move.

“W-what are you doing..?” His large hands slid slowly from your shoulders, down your waist, and to your hips. You shivered in response to his warmth but kept still otherwise.

“Kintoki…” A small moan of his name fell from your lips when his grip on your hips increased, pressing you down against Golden Bear. You could feel it vibrating… _That_ was when you realized what he plotting.

“W-what if someone comes in?!” Even though you were wearing leggings, they were quite thin; thin enough that you could feel the vibrations coming from Kintoki’s bike as if you were wearing nothing but a flimsy pair of panties.

 

“No one’s coming in, I promise. Now relax, boss.” Reluctantly, you tried to follow Kintoki’s advice and relax, but you were still cautious of someone walking in on… Whatever this was.

However, all of your concerns were tossed out the window when he started moving your hips back and forth, dragging your clothed pussy against the leather seat of his bike. You yelped, trying to find something to hold on to as the abrupt pleasure shot through your body. Bear was starting to vibrate more persistently now.

 _“Fuck,_ you make the cutest sounds.. Even if I’m not the one touchin’ that pretty little pussy of yours.” Your Servant chuckled lowly before he started grinding against your ass, resting his chin on your shoulder so he could look down in between your legs. Your dark, thin leggings were getting even darker with your juices...

You wanted to clamp a hand over your mouth to keep those embarrassing whines and moans in, but you can't bring yourself to move away from Kintoki pushing his throbbing bulge against your backside. 

 

He appeared to be enjoying himself as well, biting down on your earlobe, still rutting against you. You weren’t sure how much longer you could take being teased like this.

“Toki, please... N-need you inside me, but not here.”

“Bedroom..?” He panted hotly next to your ear.

“Yes, _please.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)


	43. Possessive Kings [Gilgamesh] + Cu Alter Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've finally summoned Gilgamesh! Now, to celebrate. 
> 
> [Includes a small drabble of Cu Alter being possessive as well]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ _Another_ Gil fic?? What am I, obsessed?? ~~Yes, but that's not the point~~
> 
> ★ It's because so many of my friends got Gil during the recent rate up banner and I'm happy for them! (Mainly because I wasn't rolling for Gil, I want Amakusa 😂) 
> 
> ☆ I had the urge to write for Gil again and also Cu Alter, so this is what you get .3. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> ★ Contains: bondage, vaginal fingering, possessive behavior and vaginal sex (Gil)  
> ☆ Drabble contains: anal sex, rough sex and possessive behavior (Cu)

“Come to me, Chaldea Master. As I have come in response to your calls.” With a slightly embarrassed expression, you tried your best to crawl onto your newly-summoned Archer’s lap with your hands tied behind your back by silk bonds.

You could tell Gilgamesh was quite pleased with how nicely he had wrapped you up; like an elegant present on Christmas day. As far as you were concerned, him answering your summoning was much like a gift. Even if he claimed that your luck had indeed run out for you to have summoned him, you begged to differ.

Gilgamesh took his time with you, tracing his fingers along the prominent indents the silk bonds left in your flesh. His small smirk widened when you started whimpering in response to his casual rubbing, fingertips trailing from your chest down to your stomach.

He watched each and every little change in your expression, chuckling in delight at the fact that he was the one making you feel this way. You had absolutely no qualms against submitting your body to such a well sought-after Servant. After all, you had wanted him for a while now…

 

“Do not hide your voice from me, pet. Let your King bask in the sounds of your lovely voice.” He gripped your chin with surprising gentleness, making sure you were looking at him as his fingers suddenly pushed inside you; two at a time.

Needless to say, you weren’t expecting _that_ so soon. Your body tensed up immediately as strained moans began pouring from your mouth. Gilgamesh clicked his tongue, yet his fingers didn’t slow one bit.

“Relax, mongrel. Are you trying to make this unpleasant for yourself?” You whined his title as your legs started to tremble immensely, in an attempt to relax your muscles.

Eventually, you were able to calm yourself down and relax your body until you were nothing but putty in his hands. Gilgamesh continued to diligently prep you with his fingers, scissoring and prodding around inside you. It felt nice, but you wanted more…

“M-my King… I need you, please, please.” Your shameless begging appeared to have paid off. If him forcing his pants down with a frantic hand was anything to go by.

 

It was slightly jarring, not being able to move or control your upper limbs as Gilgamesh began lowering you down onto his hard cock. With just the tip, you could feel your self-control slipping away bit by bit. It surprised you, just how easy it was for him to make you feel like you were walking on cloud nine.

Your feelings were obvious, however, so you chose not to say it aloud and stroke his ego even more. Even then, being a brat was the last thing on your mind when he finally bottomed out. The stretch of his girth was _so_ delicious; you were practically drunk on it.

Your unintelligible words and choked out moans reached Gil’s ears, encouraging him to fuck you with much more vigor. His fingers dug into the plush flesh of your hips, bordering on pain yet you never protested. If anything, you were babbling for him to do you harder. Gilgamesh laughed breathlessly, which tapered off into a soft growl as you clenched around him.

“Your body belongs to me now... Submit yourself wholly to me and _only_ me..!”

From the very moment you summoned him, you were already his. 

 

* * *

 

Your body was numb, yet somehow you could feel _everything._ You could feel his hard chest against your back, slick with sweat and you could certainly feel that monstrous-sized cock of his pounding inside your asshole. There was surprisingly enough lubrication to make it slide in and out easily, but that didn’t mean there was no pain whatsoever. If anything, you felt as if he was splitting you in half.

You wanted to slump down into the mattress and pass out, yet the hand cupped around the apex of your neck was hindering you from slouching or escaping from the Berserker's animalistic thrusting. His grip would tighten ever so often as he leaned down to growl into your ear, making sure to remind you who was fucking you _this_ good. 

You knew just how possessive and rough he could be, no matter what class. Although it appeared to amplify with the Berserker class. Cu muttered, _“mine, mine, mine…”_ over and over, face buried in your hair and inhaling your scent. His cock continued stretching you out until you were loose, and he was _all_ you could feel.  

Senseless mumbles and high-pitched whines were all you could manage at that moment. Not that speaking to Cu would slow or stop him in the slightest. It was useless, so you merely allowed him to use your body until he was pleased... Whenever that would be.

“I won’t allow you to entertain the attention of any other man. You. Are. _Mine.”_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)


	44. Let's Go to the Beach [Robin Hood]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want to enjoy your time with Robin at the beach!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ Wooo, how long has it been since I updated this book of sin? XD Sorry about that-- most of my recent fics have been commissions, so I wanted to make them into their own series! 
> 
> ★ Anyway, I'll be trying to update this a bit more now, so look out for it! 
> 
> ☆ I've been wanting to write smut for Robin for a while now, but I never had a good idea until I saw his summer outfit 👀 He a whole snacc~
> 
> ★ And although this isn't _full_ smut, I do plan to write more for him later on ^^ So, enjoy!

“Robin, are you just gonna smoke the entire time?” Your lover perked up in response to his name, smirking slightly whilst cheekily flicking the ash off of his cigarette in your direction.

“We literally just got here, it’s fine.” With an annoyed grunt, you began placing down two towels and sunscreen on top of the forest-green blanket Robin brought with him.

Ever since you got to the beach, there had been a cigarette in his mouth for some unknown reason. Who smokes at the beach?! Before he could take another drag, you plucked it from his fingers and put it out on the ashtray near him. Robin frowned, but he didn’t try to light another; which you were grateful for.

“Come on, Robin, let’s go get in the water! Who comes to the beach just to sit around and smoke anyway?” His frown deepened.

“I came to relax, alright. Not to get wet.” With puppy dog eyes, you clasped your hands in front of you and started whimpering until Robin gave an exasperated sigh.

 

 _“Pleaseee,_ Robin, please? Just for a little?” You were well aware of how weak he was whenever you started begging, so naturally, it didn’t take long before he caved.

“Fine. But only for a little… I hate the smell of saltwater on my skin.” You grabbed his hand with newfound excitement and pulled the both of you toward the water as fast as your legs could carry you with a grumpy Archer trudging behind.

Luckily, there weren’t many people in or near the water, save for a father and daughter looking for sand dollars on the shore. Once in the water, you let go of Robin’s hand and started wading through the water until it was up to your stomach.

“Geez, don’t go too far... What am I supposed to do if you get swept away or somethin’?” You couldn’t tell if he was worried or just annoyed. Either way, his comment still made you smile.

“You worry too much! Come on, play with me!” For added effect, you hit him directly in the face with a small wave of ocean water.

 

His hair became soaked immediately and clung to his forehead, giving him the look of a wet dog. It took you a few seconds before you went into a hysterical fit of laughter. At first, you figured he would get irritated and get out of the water. However, you were surprised to feel his strong arms suddenly furling around your waist.

In an instant, you were turned around to face the shore with your lover behind you, arms still holding you still. Without a word, his hands started trailing down your hips until they were at the crotch of your bathing suit.

“R-Robin!” You tried to turn around in his hold, yet he wouldn’t allow you to do so.

“You wanna play, right? How about this game then: stay still and act like nothing's wrong while I touch your cute little pussy through your suit.” You couldn’t stop the shiver of anticipation that ran through your body at his words.

Even though you didn’t want to enjoy being such a blatant exhibitionist, you couldn’t help it when his fingers started rubbing your clit. No one on the beach seemed to be looking in your direction, and yet, you still felt extremely anxious.

 

Despite this, you didn’t try to pull away from him at all. You merely allowed your Archer to tease you through your bathing suit, whimpering when his fingers began to lightly pinch at you. Another shiver skated down your spine as you felt his warm breath against your ear, and his hard erection poking in between your ass cheeks.

“Hmm, does it feel good, dove? You’re shaking like a leaf.” Robin hummed in question while slowly grinding his cock against you. You could tell he wanted to do more…

Although, what you couldn't decide on is if you _wanted_ him to do more. After all, you both were in broad daylight doing this in public. Even though there weren't many people around, the rational part of you didn't want anyone to see you so turned on and flustered.

Your mind continued conflicting with itself due to the rush of adrenaline and overall excitement you felt when his fingers began pressing more fervently against you. Robin's hips moved in accordance with his fingers' quickened pace, causing you to moan in encouragement.

“Can’t believe you’re _actually_ enjoyin’ this, babe.” You wanted to retort with something along the lines of “why would I not be”, until you felt him suddenly lifting you up so that you were being held in his arms bridal style.

 

“As much as I’m enjoyin’ this as well, I’m at my limit.” Robin moved as quickly as he could with his knees submerged in saltwater before the both of you were finally back on the shore.

“You can put me down now, Robin.” You smiled at him with an innocent smile, causing him to scoff and tighten his grip on your damp body.

“As if. The moment I let you go, you’re just gonna run and make more work for me tryin’ to catch you.” With a huff, you accepted your fate and settled back against his warm body.

You definitely planned on making him run after you and work for everything you imagined he had in store for you, but Robin knew better. There was no way you could wiggle out of his strong arms unless you distracted him, yet he appeared to be as focused as a hawk eyeing an oblivious mouse on the ground.

“When we get back to our room, I’m gonna make you wish you had never splashed me, little bird.”

 

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


End file.
